


Have A Seat (While I Take to the Sky), fr.

by NorLaTraductrice (Nuts)



Series: Désignation : Miracle, fr [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, TRADUCTION
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-05-29 18:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuts/pseuds/NorLaTraductrice
Summary: « Hinata n’a jamais eu l’impression de devoir dire à ses coéquipiers qu’il a des super-pouvoirs, pas une fois, et il ne pense pas vraiment que c’est garder un secret, plus que c’est ne pas dire aux gens des détails insignifiants. »–-Il y a six ans, Hinata s’est échappé du labo qui l’avait créé et il n’a jamais regardé en arrière. (Jusqu’au jour il est obligé de le faire).





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Have a Seat (While I Take to the Sky)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841490) by [umisabaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/pseuds/umisabaku). 



> NdA : C’est la version Haikyuu !! de ma fic de Kuroko no Basuke ‘Don’t Blink You’ll Miss It (Lift Up Your Head)’. Absolument aucun savoir de KnB n’est nécessaire pour lire cette fic, et elle a été *conçue* pour être lue seule, donc vous n’avez pas besoin d’avoir lu ‘Don’t Blink You’ll Miss It’. 
> 
> C’est vaguement, si incroyablement vaguement, inspiré de la série de 2000-2001 Dark Angel. ‘Don’t Blink You’ll Miss It’ apporte une explication bien plus complète de l’univers, et la lire en premier spoilera certains événements qui se passent ici (et euh, vice versa). 
> 
> Je pense honnêtement qu’aucun Archive Warnings ne s’applique ici, et j’évite les tags à cause des spoils, mais il y a quelques éléments sombres de l’histoire sur lesquels, si vous vous en inquiétez, vous pouvez lire dans les notes de fin. 
> 
> Le titre vient de ‘Take to the Sky’ de Tori Amos. 
> 
> OK ! C’est tout ! J’espère que vous aimerez ! =) 
> 
> NdT : Me revoilà pour la suite. Comme d'habitude, les titres venant de chansons ne sont pas traduits, si vous trouvez quelque chose de bizarre, des tournures de phrases ou des termes du volley qui ne sont pas exacts, dites-le moi, et si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à aller envoyer un commentaire en anglais à l'auteur - umisabaku. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, demandez-moi :) 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

  
Cette histoire est une histoire de gentillesse.   
  
C’est une histoire d’amour ; pleine de tristesse, d’espoir, de mort, de chaleur, et de détermination ; de tout ce que les bonnes histoires d’amour devraient avoir.   
  
Mais avant tout, c’est une histoire de gentillesse.   
  
Et c’est une histoire de destin.   
  
*   
  
Orange se réveille et il sait qu’il n’aurait pas dû.   
  
Il devrait être mort ; ils l’ont tué. Il les a regardé enfoncer une aiguille dans ses veines, il s’est débattu et a hurlé mais ça n’a rien changé. Il est tombé dans l’inconscience en sachant pertinemment que c’était la dernière chose qu’il verrait : ses créateurs, ses meurtriers, leur volonté clinique qu’il devait mourir.   
  
(Il est tombé dans l’inconscience en entendant son créateur dire : C’est pour le mieux, 394. Tu es peut-être un échec, mais tu contribueras à l’amélioration des futures Projets. Au revoir, 394. » C’était la fin ; il savait que c’était la fin.)   
  
Mais il se réveille ; il respire. Contre toute attente, il est en vie.   
  
*   
  
(S’il avait été élevé avec un quelconque concept de l’au-delà, il se pourrait qu’il n’ait pas accepté aussi facilement le fait d’être vivant. S’il avait su ce que ‘l’enfer’ était, il se serait réveillé persuadé d’y être.   
  
Il se réveille dans une benne à ordures, au milieu des morceaux démembrés des autres Projets ratés. Il y avait de la fumée, épaisse de cendres et répugnante de mort. Il y avait un four pas loin, où lui et les autres morceaux étaient censés aller.   
  
Plus tard dans sa vie il entendra parler de ‘l’enfer’ – il verra des illustrations dans les livres, et il pensera, c’est ça. J’y étais.)   
  
*   
  
Il se réveille quand il ne s’y attend pas ; il est vivant et déterminé à le rester.   
  
Son poignet palpite douloureusement à cause de l’aiguille qui l’a tué ; on a coupé quelque chose dans son cou (le dispositif explosif, pense Orange) ; on a coupé quelque chose dans son flan (le traqueur). Il a des bleus partout là où ils l’ont maintenu.   
  
Mais il est vivant.   
  
Donc il titube pour se lever et il obéit à sa nature : il saute. Il escalade facilement les murs qui l’ont enfermé toute sa vie. Il titube et trébuche mais il court et saute et continue de courir et de sauter, laissant son ancienne vie derrière lui.   
  
*   
  
Quand il est loin de l’endroit qui l’a créé il avance toujours aussi vite que possible. Personne ne le pourchasse, mais il n’y croit pas. Il est sûr qu’ils vont le retrouver et le tuer et le découper.   
  
C’est la nuit – il est pieds-nus, et il ne porte que la fine chemise blanche qu’il portait quand ils l’ont tué. Mais ses pieds sont calleux et forts ; il est un être génétiquement supérieur (même s’il est un échec) donc il dure plus longtemps qu’il ne le devrait.   
  
Mais il a froid. Et peur. Et il est à cours d’énergie. Quand il ne peut plus sauter loin ou haut, il se contente de courir.   
  
Quand il ne peut plus courir il continue de marcher. Il sait déjà que quand il ne pourra plus marcher, il rampera. Il fera tout ce qu’il peut pour continuer à avancer.   
  
*   
  
Pour le reste de sa vie il détestera le mot ‘miracle’.   
  
Même quand Hinata Sawako rit et dit : « Tu étais notre miracle ! » il détestera toujours ce mot.   
  
Hinata Sawako croit que c’était un miracle. Hinata Kousei appelle ça la chance – une chance incroyable, mais quand même une coïncidence.   
  
Orange croit que c’était le destin.   
  
(Il y avait un autre Projet qui parlait de ‘destin’ et de ‘fortune’ – et il avait toujours l’air si sûr. Orange était convaincu depuis son plus jeune âge que le destin existait.)   
  
Parce que coïncidences sur coïncidences s’entassaient pour faire le miracle qu’était la vie de Hinata Shouyou.   
  
Donc Orange 394 croit que c’était le destin.   
  
Hinata Shouyou aussi.   
  
*   
  
Le fait est que c’était une coïncidence miraculeuse, qui pourrait amener même les personnes les plus sceptiques à croire à l’intervention divine.   
  
Les Hinatas étaient sur le chemin de la maison ce jour-là, silencieusement déprimés. Ils pensaient tous les deux au fait qu’ils n’avaient toujours pas d’enfant mais ils hésitaient tous les deux à aborder (encore une fois) le sujet.   
  
Hinata Kousei pensait à combien il détestait ses cheveux orange.   
  
Ils l’avaient tourmenté toute sa vie. Il était génétiquement plus caucasien que japonais, donc il avait toujours été pris pour un étranger, malgré le fait qu’il soit né, ait été élevé et n’ait jamais quitté le Japon. Son arrière-grand-père avait épousé une femme blonde, leur fils avait aussi épousé une femme blonde ; le père de Kousei, seulement un quart japonais, avait épousé une Écossaise rousse, donnant ainsi à Kousei l’héritage qui l’a tourmenté toute sa vie.   
  
La seule fois où il a jamais aimé ses cheveux orange, c’était quand il a rencontré Sawako. Il avait neigé ce jour-là et il avait trébuché et était tombé dans un énorme mont de neige. Sawako l’en avait tiré, riant. « J’ai vu tes cheveux dans la neige ! C’était comme un phare ! »   
  
Mais maintenant ils le tourmentaient de nouveau. Après tellement d’années sans enfant, il était prêt à adopter, il voulait adopter. Mais la dernière fois qu’il avait abordé le sujet avec sa femme, elle s’était mise à pleurer et avait dit : « Mais j’ai toujours imaginé mes enfants avec des cheveux orange. Un petit garçon et une petite fille, qui seraient ton portrait craché. »   
  
Elle avait sangloté si fort qu’il n’osait plus parler d’adoption, malgré le fait que Kousei était prêt à être père, qu’il le voulait plus que tout.   
  
Donc il pensait à quel point il détestait ses cheveux orange, et à quel point il n’y avait aucune garanti que ses enfants aient les cheveux orange de toute façon.   
  
*   
  
Hinata Sawako pensait au fils qu’ils avaient perdu. Ils n’avaient jamais été aussi proches d’avoir un enfant. Elle avait fait une fausse couche après six mois, et en était presque morte.   
  
Son mari avait été si gentil, si aimant. Elle aussi, elle pensait qu’il était temps de parler d’adoption – il y avait tellement d’enfants dans ce monde qui avaient besoin d’amour, et elle avait tellement d’amour à donner.   
  
Ses pensées n’arrêtaient pas de revenir au fils qu’elle n’avait jamais eu la chance d’aimer, et elle regardait à travers la vitre pendant ce temps.   
  
A cause de ça, elle vit Orange en premier.   
  
Elle hurla, pensant que c’était un fantôme. Elle força son mari à arrêter la voiture sur le bord d’une route de campagne presque abandonnée. Il marmonna en le faisant, mais ensuite il vit lui aussi Orange et se tut, ses yeux écarquillés.   
  
Mari et femme échangèrent un regard, chacun s’assurant que l’autre voyait la même chose.   
  
*   
  
Ils voient un garçon ; un petit garçon, pieds-nus, hagard, couvert de bleus, portant une chemise trop fine. Il est seul la nuit, dans le froid. Ils voient un enfant avec des cheveux orange ; un enfant qui a besoin d’aide.   
  
*   
  
Orange voit des adultes ; et dans sa vie, les adultes n’ont jamais été que l’autorité de Teiko. Il voit un homme avec des cheveux de la même couleur que les siens, et il pense qu’il doit faire partie d’une des Générations plus âgées. (Il n’avait jamais vu d’Orange Three plus âgé. Il ne pensait pas qu’il y en avait des encore vivants.)   
  
Il pense qu’ils doivent être ici pour le tuer, ou pour le ramener. Il se tourne pour s’enfuir.   
  
*   
  
« Attends ! » hurle Sawako, son cœur battant rapidement, si rapidement. Quelque chose de miraculeux est en train de se passer, et elle est à la fois effrayée et excitée, mais surtout, elle est désespérée de parler à ce garçon ; de l’emmener à l’abri.   
  
« Tu as faim ? » appelle-t-elle.   
  
Le garçon s’arrête.   
  
*   
  
Orange a faim.   
  
La femme avance, sourire aux lèvres. « Nous avons des brioches de viande dans la voiture. Et des onigiris. Tu en veux ? »   
  
« Vous êtes de Teiko ? » demande-t-il avec prudence.   
  
« Teiko ? Non, je ne sais pas ce que c’est. »   
  
Orange tente sa chance. Il a faim et manger renflouera ses forces.   
  
Il ne monte pas dans la voiture, mais il attend sur le côté pendant qu’ils amènent la nourriture. Il se jette dessus, les fixant du regard tout ce temps, les jambes prêtes à sauter.   
  
« Je suis Hinata Sawako. C’est mon mari, Kousei. Comment tu t’appelles ? »   
  
Il sait ce que le mot mari signifie, il a entendu les scientifiques parler de leurs familles. Il sait que les gens ont des noms, même s’ils ne les ont jamais utilisés à l’intérieur des murs de Teiko.   
  
« Je suis 394, » offre-t-il, puisque c’est ce qu’il a de plus proche d’un nom. « GM-O394. Ma Génération m’appelle Orange. »   
  
L’homme et la femme se regardent.   
  
Orange soulève sa chemise pour révéler la marque GM-O394 qui est à l’intérieur de sa cuisse droite, comme preuve de son identité.   
  
La femme – Sawako – inspire une goulée d’air et se couvre la bouche. Kousei a l’air très sérieux, et il s’agenouille devant Orange. « Est-ce que tu as des parents ? »   
  
« Nope ! » dit Orange, fier de savoir ce que sont des ‘parents’ (il avait demandé à la dame du repas, une fois. Il était sûr que les autres Projets ne le savaient pas.) « J’ai été fait par Teiko. Mais ils vont me tuer, ils ont déjà essayé. Je veux pas y retourner. »   
  
« Fait, » répète l’homme.   
  
« Les Oranges Three ont été faits pour voler. Tu es un Orange Three ? »   
  
« Non, » dit Kousei. « Je suis un Japonais Ecossais. »   
  
Orange hoche la tête, même s’il n’a aucune idée de ce que ça signifie. Il est presque sûr que l’homme n’est pas un Orange Three.   
  
« Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que tu peux voler, Orange-kun ? »   
  
« Non, » dit tristement Orange. « Mais je peux sauter ! »   
  
Et alors, pour leur prouver, il brille en orange et saute jusqu’au ciel.   
  
*   
  
La vue du sommet est quelque chose qu’Orange ne se lassera jamais de voir. C’est comme s’il pouvait voir le monde entier – énorme et brillant sans limite. Il flotte dans le ciel pendant quarante secondes (tout ce qu’il peut quand il est proche de l’épuisement) puis il entame sa descente.   
  
*   
  
Kousei et Sawako savent qu’ils voient quelque chose d’extraordinaire, quelque chose de miraculeux.   
  
Mais ils savent aussi, à partir de la marque sur sa cuisse, des bleus, de la facilité avec laquelle il a dit « ils vont me tuer », qu’ils font face à quelque chose de dangereux. C’est un monde qu’ils n’ont jamais connu, et qui pourrait être mortel.   
  
Ils échangent un regard. Ils n’hésitent pas une seule seconde.   
  
Sawako sourit. « C’est incroyable, Orange-kun ! C’était comme si tu t’envolais dans le ciel. Je sais ! On devrait t’appeler ‘Shouyou’. Tu aimerais ça ? »   
  
« Shouyou, » répète Orange. « Vous voulez dire, comme un nom ? »   
  
« Oui, exactement comme un nom. »   
  
« Je l’adore ! Shouyou, » répète Orange, rayonnant. Un nom ! Il avait un nom !   
  
« Tu voudrais venir à la maison avec nous, Shouyou ? » demande Kousei.   
  
« Ouais, vous êtes gentils ! »   
  
Et à partir de ce jour, il arrêta d’être Orange, et devint Hinata Shouyou.   
  
*   
  
Sa vie change. Les Hinatas déménagent dans la préfecture de Miyaji, où personne ne les connaîtra assez pour se demander pourquoi ils ont tout à coup un enfant de dix ans.   
  
(Ils ne l’avaient pas cru, au début, quand il leur avait dit avoir dix ans, parce qu’il était si petit.   
  
« J’ai dix ans, » dit-il. « Aujourd’hui ! C’est pour ça qu’ils ont décidé de me jeter aux ordures aujourd’hui. A dix ans, c’est généralement clair si tu vas être une Réussite ou pas, donc c’est là qu’ils décident si tu mérites qu’on te garde. »   
  
Ils ne remettent pas son âge en question après ça.)   
  
Comme la plupart des enfants, Hinata ne réalise pas combien ses parents ont sacrifié pour le garder jusqu’à bien plus tard. Ils ont déraciné leurs vies entières, ont trouvé de nouveaux emplois, ont fait quelques deals au marché noir pour l’ajouter au registre familial, pour lui donner une carte d’identité, sans soulever de question. A partir de ce moment-là, leur plus grande peur sera que quelqu’un ne vienne prendre leur fils.   
  
Hinata a un nouveau nom, une maison accueillante, des gens qui l’aiment. Il a la vague peur que Teiko puisse venir le chercher, mais il n’y pense jamais trop.   
  
La seule chose qui lui manque, c’est sauter.   
  
« Tu ne peux jamais, jamais, utiliser ta capacité, Shouyou, » lui explique Kousei d’une voix ferme. « Même si tu penses qu’il n’y a personne autour – quelqu’un pourrait être là. Et si quelqu’un te voit, il pourrait t’emmener loin de nous. Promets-moi. »   
  
Mais entre sauter et ses nouveaux parents, c’était évident lequel il avait le plus peur de perdre. « Je le promets. »   
  
« Et tu dois promettre de ne jamais dire à personne ce que tu peux faire, ou d’où tu viens, » ajoute Sawako.   
  
A ce moment, c’était une promesse facile à faire. « Je promets que je le dirai jamais. »   
  
*   
  
Comme beaucoup de couples sans enfant qui adoptent, ils ont eu presque immédiatement après un enfant.   
  
Quand Kousei rencontre sa fille aux cheveux orange, il envoie une prière aux dieux. Parce qu’ils ont l’air d’une famille, comme ça. Personne ne soupçonnera jamais que Hinata n’est pas son fils biologique.   
  
Sawako pense seulement à quel point elle est bénie, d’avoir deux enfants aux cheveux orange après tout, un garçon et une fille. Elle se fait le vœu de s’assurer que Hinata ne se sentira jamais moins aimé parce qu’il n’est pas leur enfant biologique.   
  
Hinata rencontre sa petite sœur avec émerveillement. Est-ce que c’est de là que viennent les bébés ? C’est à ça qu’ils ressemblent ? Ils sont si petits !   
  
« Tu es un grand frère maintenant, Shouyou, » dit Sawako.   
  
« Grand frère, » répète Hinata.   
  
Il aime comment ça sonne.   
  
*   
  
Quand il rentre à la maison de l’école un jour, il tombe sur un match de volley à la télé. Ça l’arrête net, et il regarde avec un émerveillement silencieux.   
  
Puis il pédale jusqu’à la maison plus vite qu’il ne l’a jamais fait, ouvre la porte en trombe et crie à sa mère : « Maman ! Maman, tu as déjà entendu parler du volley ? »   
  
« Shou-kun ? »   
  
« Ou du Petit Géant ? Ou de Karasuno ? Maman, le Petit Géant saute comme moi ! »   
  
Parce qu’il n’utilise plus sa capacité, mais ça n’arrête pas son Latent Overflow - son trop plein de pouvoir. Il peut sauter plus haut que les humains normaux même s’il n’active pas sa capacité, et ça rend sa mère nerveuse.   
  
« Shou-kun– »   
  
« Je veux jouer au volley, » annonce-t-il. « Ils peuvent sauter comme moi même s’ils sont petits, et personne pense que c’est bizarre. Je peux, Maman ? Je peux ? S’il-te-plaît ? »   
  
Sawako hésite. Le volley pourrait vouloir dire attention médiatique, si Hinata était bon (et comme chaque mère, elle pense naturellement que son fils sera bon) et elle ne veut pas que qui que ce soit s’intéresse de trop près à la vie de Hinata.   
  
Mais d’un autre côté, son fils a une quantité incroyable d’énergie, et peut-être que faire du sport lui donnera un moyen de l’évacuer.   
  
« D’accord, on peut regarder les règles. »   
  
« Ya-hoo ! » hurle Hinata, en sautant.   
  
*   
  
Ça rassure énormément Sawako de savoir que le collège de son fils n’a pas de club de volley masculin. Maintenant, il peut jouer autant qu’il le souhaite et ne jamais attirer d’attention.   
  
*   
  
Deux choses importantes arrivent à Hinata au collège.   
  
D’abord, d’autres Miracles s’échappent de Teiko, publiquement, alertant le monde de la présence d’enfants avec des super-pouvoirs.   
  
Deuxièmement, il rencontre Kageyama Tobio.   
  
Les Miracles s’échappent vers le début du collège. Sa famille toute entière s’assoit, gluée devant la télévision, les yeux écarquillés et silencieuse, alors que le reportage progresse. Même Natsu, qui a seulement deux ans, sent que quelque chose est très grave. Elle s’assoit sur les genoux de Hinata, aussi sombre que le reste d’entre eux.   
  
« Shou-kun, est-ce que tu les connais ? » demande Sawako.   
  
Hinata acquiesce. « Ils étaient dans ma Génération. »   
  
Ils ne posent pas plus de question pour le reste de la nuit.   
  
*   
  
Alors que le jour continue son cours, l’histoire est racontée. Sept échappés, ils sont gardés à la base de la FSDJ, ils ont des super-pouvoirs, mais ils ne sont pas considérés comme une menace.   
  
« Peut-être que t’es un Miracle, Shouyou ! »   
  
« Ah ah, » dit-il, levant les yeux au ciel.   
  
Ils rient parce que c’est absurde, parce qu’ils le connaissent, parce qu’il ne pourrait jamais être un mutant.   
  
Hinata respire un peu plus facilement quand il voit les cendres de Teiko à la télé.   
  
Personne ne viendra le chercher maintenant.   
  
*   
  
« Est-ce que tu veux – les voir ? Les autres ? » demande Sawako.   
  
D’après les Infos, les enfants ne sont pas retenus prisonniers, mais ils sont sur une base militaire, et si possible, elle aimerait garder son fils aussi loin des hommes en uniforme que possible. Qui sait ce qu’ils font à ces enfants ?   
  
Hinata y réfléchit. Il a vu Yellow et Pink à la télé, il sait que Red et Green se sont échappés aussi, mais il n’y pas sûr de qui reste des autres.   
  
Le seul qu’il veut voir c’est Black, son ami, son meilleur ami, son frère.   
  
Mais il n’y a aucune chance que Black se soit enfui.   
  
Black est probablement mort il y a des années.   
  
« Non, » dit Hinata. « Je veux pas les voir. Jamais. »   
  
*   
  
Il rencontre Kageyama Tobio vers la fin du collège.   
  
« Qu’est-ce que tu faisais ces trois dernières années ? » hurle Kageyama.   
  
Et Hinata le déteste, comme il n’a jamais détesté personne.   
  
Kageyama est grand, doué ; un prodige. Il rappelle à Hinata les Projets Réussis, les bénis. Ceux qui pouvaient vivre.   
  
Il rappelle à Hinata ses propres échecs. Debout devant Kageyama, séparés par un filet, Hinata ne peut pas s’empêcher de se souvenir qu’il est un Projet raté, jeté, bon à rien.   
  
« Je vais te battre, » jure-t-il, en pleurant.   
  
Parce qu’il va le battre. Il refuse d’être un échec au volley. Il lui prouvera sa valeur. Il battra le Roi du Terrain et tout le monde verra l’importance de Hinata Shouyou.   
  
*   
  
Et ça aussi, ça ressemble au destin.   
  
Karasuno et Kageyama Tobio et une courte qu’il peut seulement exécuter les yeux fermés.   
  
Il a une place dans l’équipe de Karasuno, mais c’est seulement grâce à Kageyama. Et c’est frustrant, tellement frustrant, parce que c’est juste comme Teiko, quand les Projets Réussis disaient qu’ils pouvaient utiliser Orange et Black comme back-up.   
  
(Et puis ils n’ont plus eu besoin d’Orange. Ils ont probablement aussi arrêté d’avoir besoin de Black.)   
  
Il restait combien de temps avant que Kageyama dise qu’il n’avait plus besoin d’Hinata ?   
  
« Ce dont il n’a pas besoin, il le jette, » avait dit Tête de Poireau.   
  
Kageyama le jetterait aussi, juste comme Teiko.   
  
Ça n’arrivera pas, se jure Hinata.   
  
Je vais faire en sorte qu’il ait besoin de moi.   
  
*   
  
Le destin est de nouveau à l’œuvre dans la vie de Hinata, parce que bientôt il rencontre Kozume Kenma.   
  
Il le rencontre dans une ruelle, quand ils sont tous les deux perdus.   
  
« Je suis Hinata Shouyou. C’est quoi ton nom ? »   
  
« … Kozume...Kenma... »   
  
« Donc ton nom est Kenma, hein ? » L’autre garçon gigote d’inconfort, comme s’il s’attendait à ce que Hinata réagisse mal en entendant son nom. Quand il lève les yeux de sa console il dévisage Hinata de la même manière que beaucoup de personnes quand ils le rencontrent pour la première fois. (C’est les cheveux orange).   
  
Mais Kenma ne réagit pas ou ne pose pas de question ou n’exprime rien du tout.   
  
Hinata se souvient de son ami Black, un autre garçon inexpressif, et quelque chose se réveille à l’intérieur de lui. Il est déterminé à devenir ami avec Kenma, ici et maintenant.   
  
*   
  
Découvrir que Kenma fait partie de l’équipe Volley de Nekoma a aussi l’air d’être le travail du destin.   
  
Kenma est calme, analytique ; il réfléchit à tous ses coups avec une tête froide. Ça impressionne à mort Hinata, et lui rappelle encore plus Black. C’est ce à quoi Black ressemblerait, s’il jouait au volley.   
  
Ça ne le dérange pas de perdre.   
  
(Pas beaucoup.)   
  
*   
  
Et ainsi sont les liens du destin qui créent la vie de Hinata Shouyou : rencontrer une famille aux cheveux orange désespérée de l’aimer, voir le Petit Géant jouer au volley, rencontrer Kageyama Tobio, rencontrer Kozume Kenma.   
  
Ce sont les choses qui façonnent sa destinée.   
  
*   
  
Le pire défaut de Kageyama Tobio est également sa meilleure qualité : sa supériorité écrasante au volley.   
  
C’est ce qui a conduit Hinata à détester Kageyama quand il a joué contre lui au collège ; ce qui continue de le conduire à lui en vouloir de temps en temps. Kageyama est un génie ; tout lui vient facilement.   
  
Mais c’est aussi ce qu’il y a de mieux, parce que Hinata n’a jamais à s’inquiéter de se retenir. Il a une endurance améliorée et un talent physique naturel ; il a été créé dans un labo, après tout, il a été fait pour être plus rapide et plus fort. Mais avec Kageyama, rien de tout ça n’a d’importance. Hinata peut courir aussi vite qu’il le souhaite, peut s’entraîner autant qu’il le souhaite, et Kageyama est là avec lui, au coude à coude et souvent le dépassant. Hinata peut sauter haut et frapper instantanément une courte rapide et ça n’a même pas l’air extraordinaire, parce que c’est Kageyama qui fait tout ce qui est impressionnant à voir.   
  
Kageyama fait Hinata se sentir incroyablement humain.   
  
*   
  
Hinata est sûr qu’il n’a jamais voulu quelque chose aussi fort qu’il ne veut aller à Tokyo pour les matchs amicaux.   
  
« Tu penses que tu devrais ? » est tout ce que sa mère dit quand elle attrape son fils en train d’étudier furieusement (ce qu’elle ne l’a jamais vu faire auparavant.)   
  
Le stylo de Hinata s’immobilise. Il ne va pas prétendre qu’il ne sait pas de quoi elle parle.   
  
Il y a quatre Miracles qui vivent à Tokyo. Quatre personnes qui pourraient le reconnaître.   
  
« Tokyo, c’est grand, » dit-il sans lever la tête. « Et j’ai regardé, les écoles qui viennent ne sont pas leurs écoles. Il y a aucune chance que je les voie. »   
  
« Shou-kun... »   
  
« Tout ira bien, » dit-il avec confiance.   
  
*   
  
Tout change pendant ces matchs. Il a promis à sa mère qu’il ne verra personne qui connaisse son secret, mais cela s’avérera être un mensonge.   
  
C’est juste pas ce à quoi il s’attendait.   
  
Les journées sont longues et épuisantes mais il a de l’énergie à revendre. S’entraîner contre des équipes fortes le rend encore plus excité et imprudent ; il veut continuer de jouer pour toujours.   
  
C’est pourquoi, une nuit, il erre dehors même s’il devrait être tombé de fatigue comme le reste de Karasuno.   
  
Et c’est comme ça qu’il voit Kenma, étendu dans l’herbe à regarder les étoiles.   
  
« Oi ! Kenma ! » crie-t-il. « Toi aussi t’es réveillé ? »   
  
« Shouyou ? » dit Kenma, se relevant de sa position allongée.   
  
« Hey, si on est tous les deux réveillés, tu veux bien me faire la passe ? » Il rit en voyant l’expression horrifiée sur le visage de Kenma. « Je rigole ! Je rigole. Même moi, je pense qu’il est trop tard. » Il s’assoit à côté de Kenma et demande : « Donc qu’est-ce que tu fais réveillé si tard ? »   
  
« J'arrivais pas à dormir, » dit Kenma en haussant les épaules.   
  
« Ouais, pareil, » dit Hinata, s’étirant pour regarder les étoiles.   
  
Il a toujours été le genre de personne qui adore parler – qui peut remplir chaque silence avec des mots, remplir la pièce de bruits et de bonne humeur. Mais quand il s’assoit à côté de Kenma il pense que parfois le silence c’est bien aussi ; parfois c’est bien de simplement s’asseoir à côté d’un ami et de ne rien dire.   
  
Kenma est le genre de personnes qui adorent le silence.   
  
C’est pourquoi c’est une surprise pour eux deux quand Kenma est le premier à briser le silence.   
  
« Shouyou... »   
  
Hinata se tourne vers son ami.   
  
« Je sais que tu es un Miracle. »   
  
*   
  
Hinata se fige à ces mots. Il jure que son cœur s’arrête. Ça ne va pas, rien ne va – ces mots ne devraient pas sortir de la bouche de Kenma, il n’y a aucune chance que Kenma ait dit ce qu’il pense qu’il a dit.   
  
Parce qu’il n’y a absolument aucune chance que Kenma sache qu’il est un Miracle. La seule chose qui pourrait lui apprendre que Hinata est un Miracle serait de le voir utiliser ses pouvoirs.   
  
Et Hinata n’a pas utilisé ses pouvoirs depuis presque six ans.   
  
Donc il rit. « Parce que j’ai les cheveux orange, pas vrai ? Les gens arrêtaient pas de me taquiner avec ça au collège, mais je le jure, c’est un truc de famille ! »   
  
Kenma soupire simplement. « Tu n’as vraiment pas reconnu mon nom, pas vrai ? Je pensais que tu faisais juste semblant... »   
  
« Ton nom ? » Hinata fronce les sourcils.   
  
« Kozume. Dr. Kozume Yuuta est mon père. »   
  
Hinata penche la tête. « Il est célèbre ou quoi ? »   
  
Kenma sort son portable et commence à chercher quelque chose à l’intérieur. Puis il affiche une photo et passe son téléphone à Hinata.   
  
C’est une photo de famille, une vieille. Hinata reconnaît Kenma immédiatement, même si ses cheveux étaient bruns, et qu’il sourit, et qu’il a l’air d’avoir douze ans. Un homme et une femme se tiennent derrière le jeune Kenma, souriant comme une famille parfaite et heureuse.   
  
Hinata fixe l’homme, devenant impossiblement immobile et oubliant de respirer.   
  
« Tu le reconnais ? » demande doucement Kenma.   
  
« Ouais, » dit Hinata quand il se souvient de comment parler. « Je le reconnais. »   
  
*   
  
« C’est pour ton bien, 394. »   
  
« Tu ne seras jamais Réussi si tu ne fais pas plus d’efforts, 394. »   
  
« Pourquoi tu ne peux pas être comme les autres, 394 ? »   
  
« Les autres Projets de ta Génération sont bien, bien plus forts que toi. »   
  
« Tu ne vaudras jamais rien, 394. »   
  
« Tu es un échec, 394. »   
  
« Nous allons devoir jeter aux ordures, 394. »   
  
« C’est pour le mieux, 394. Tu es peut-être un échec, mais tu contribueras à l’amélioration des futures Projets. »   
  
« Au revoir, 394. »   
  
*   
  
Hinata et Kenma restent comme ça pendant un long moment. La main de Hinata commence à trembler donc Kenma reprend précautionneusement le portable avant qu’il ne le fasse tomber.   
  
« Ils n’ont jamais... » Hinata se frotte les yeux. Il ne va pas pleurer, ou quoi que ce soit, mais ça lui donne une excuse pour ne pas regarder Kenma. « Ils ne nous ont jamais donné leurs noms. »   
  
Kenma ne le regarde pas non plus. « Il était souvent aux Infos. Quand les autres Projets se sont échappés. Il était l’un des scientifiques qui ont eu un procès. Il est en prison maintenant. »   
  
Quand il parle, il est complètement nonchalant, comme si rien ne le dérange le moins du monde. Kenma ne lui a jamais rappelé Black plus qu’à cet instant. Black parlait toujours de choses incroyablement douloureuses avec cette voix passive et sans émotion, et ça donnait toujours envie à Hinata (Orange, alors) de hurler.   
  
Parce qu’il en a l’habitude, parce qu’il connaissait Black, Hinata entend la douleur dans la voix de Kenma, même s’il n’y en a pas. Il peut voir les larmes, même si Kenma ne pleure pas ; même si Kenma a l’air aussi inexpressif que d’habitude, Hinata peut quand même voir à quel point il a mal.   
  
Mais Hinata ne sait pas comment réconforter son ami quand son monde entier est en train de s’écrouler.   
  
« Je regardais pas les Infos. Tout ce temps après que les autres Projets se soient échappés, ou quand les procès ont commencé. Je voulais juste… laisser tout ça derrière moi. »   
  
« Ouais, » dit Kenma. « Moi aussi. »   
  
Hinata déglutit. « Il était en charge des Oranges Three. Mon Groupe. »   
  
« Je sais. » Kenma ne le regarde toujours pas. « J’ai hacké son PC, quand tout a commencé à arriver. J’ai lu tous ses dossiers. Je sais ce qu’il a fait. C’est comme ça… que je t’ai reconnu. Ton visage était là-dedans. Mais il pensait que t’étais mort. Comment tu t’es échappé ? »   
  
Hinata secoue la tête. « Je sais pas. Je n’ai jamais vraiment su comment. Tu – tu savais tout ce temps ? »   
  
Il y a beaucoup de choses que Kenma pourrait dire, beaucoup d’explications qu’il pourrait donner. Mais il dit seulement : « Désolé. »   
  
Hinata essaye d’intégrer cette information mais il ne peut pas, il ne peut pas. Il se force à sourire et dit, blaguant à moitié : « Je suppose que ça fait de toi un peu mon frère ? »   
  
Kenma hésite. « Plus qu’un peu, en fait. Il– »   
  
« Nope. Non, désolé, non. Je suis désolé ! »   
  
Et Hinata s’enfuit.   
  
*   
  
Le jour suivant, il joue au volley. Quand il voit Kenma il sourit et le salut et le traite comme si la nuit dernière n’était jamais arrivée. Kenma joue le jeu silencieusement, comme si peut-être rien n’est arrivé, comme si Hinata peut prétendre que c’était juste un rêve.   
  
Hinata commence une dispute avec Kageyama. Il veut être plus fort, être meilleur ; Kageyama ne veut pas le laisser faire, ne veut pas qu’il change.   
  
Il frappe Kageyama parce que ça fait du bien de frapper quelqu’un, de se battre avec quelqu’un. Kageyama lui rend les coups et c’est comme ça que les choses devraient être ; eux deux, se battant comme des égaux.   
  
Le volley est la seule chose qui importe. Devenir plus fort pour qu’il puisse se tenir aux côtés de Kageyama est la seule chose qui importe.   
  
Hinata veut juste jouer au volley. 


	2. Chapitre 2

Le père de Kozume Kenma est un monstre et le monde entier le sait. 

* 

Son monde s’effondre quand il est en deuxième année de collège. 

Les Miracles s’échappent et le monde entier regarde. Kenma était excité au début, parce que c’était juste comme l’un de ses jeux ! Les super-pouvoirs existaient et c’était vraiment comme chaque RPG de fantaisie auquel il ait jamais joué. 

Puis ils viennent chercher son père, et ce n’est plus si fun. 

* 

Les procès commencent et Kenma perd tous ses amis. 

« Ton père a créé des monstres. » 

« Ton père est un genre de savant-fou. » 

« Restez loin de Kozume, il vous utilisera pour ses expériences ! » 

Seul Kuroo reste à ses côtés. « Allez, Kenma, jouons au volley ! » 

Donc Kenma joue au volley, passe pour Kuroo. Il ne sait pas comment dire ‘merci’. Kuroo chasse les personnes qui le harcèlent ; Kuroo méprise et raille et se bat contre quiconque qui embête Kenma. 

Mais Kuroo est un troisième année, et il reçoit son diplôme, laissant Kenma seul. 

Kenma se retire de plus en plus à l’intérieur de lui-même. Il passe plus de temps à jouer à des jeux. Il prétend que le monde entier n’existe pas. 

* 

Voici une chose sur les jeux – tu peux y jouer pendant des heures, littéralement des heures, sans penser à quoi que ce soit. 

Quand Kenma joue à des jeux il ne pense pas au fait que son père soit en prison. 

Il ne pense pas au fait que son père ait créé des monstres. 

Il ne pense pas à comment un homme peut rentrer à la maison et aimer sa femme, aimer son fils, puis aller au travail le lendemain et faire des expériences sur des humains. 

Il ne pense pas à comment on peut aimer quelqu’un et aussi le détester. 

Il ne pense pas au fait qu’il n’ait pas d’ami. 

Il joue juste à ses jeux, adore ses jeux, progresse plus loin dans ses jeux, bat ses jeux, joue à de nouveaux jeux. 

Dans les jeux, tu tues des choses, fais exploser des choses, détruis des choses, et c’est quand même un monde moins cruel que le monde réel. 

* 

Kenma est intelligent. Il était une fois, ça le rendait heureux. 

« Tu ressembles à ton père, » lui disaient les gens. 

« Tu es si intelligent, tu tiens ça de ton père, » lui disait sa mère. « Un jour tu seras un grand scientifique, exactement comme lui ! » 

Elle ne lui dit plus ça. Plus personne ne lui dit ça. Comparer Kenma à son père est un sujet tabou. 

* 

Mais Kenma est intelligent, et doué avec les ordinateurs, et il veut connaître la vérité. Donc il hacke l’ordinateur de son père, il hacke les serveurs de la FSDJ, et il apprend tout ce que le monde ignore sur Teiko. 

Il aurait voulu ne pas l’avoir fait. 

Son père ne faisait pas de monstres ; il en était un. 

Kenma est le fils d’un monstre. 

Il est violemment malade et ne parle à personne pendant des jours. 

Kuroo vient chez lui mais Kenma se bouche les oreilles et se cache sous ses couettes. 

Son père est un monstre. 

Est-ce que ça veut dire qu’il est un monstre, lui aussi ? 

* 

« Tu peux pas te cacher pour toujours, » dit Kuroo. « Le lycée, ce sera différent, je te le promets. Je vais  _ faire en sorte _ que ce soit différent. » 

Kenma se décolore les cheveux, comme si ça pouvait faire de lui une personne différente, comme si les gens ne le reconnaîtraient plus. 

Il veut croire Kuroo, parce que Kuroo est confiant et sûr de lui d’une manière que Kenma n’aura jamais. 

Le lycée est différent. 

C’est pire. 

* 

Parce que Kenma n’est qu’un Première Année, au bas de la hiérarchie, et tout le monde sait qu’il est le fils d’un monstre. 

Et parce que Kuroo n’est qu’un Deuxième Année et qu’il ne peut pas le protéger de tout. 

Il joue au volley parce que Kuroo joue au volley, parce que Kuroo  _ veut _ qu’il joue au volley. 

« T’es qu’un Première Année, » raille une Troisième Année. « Et ton papa est en prison. Ton opinion, on s’en fout. » 

Ils le frappent, parfois, quand Kuroo n’est pas là. 

Il n’est qu’un Première Année. 

Son père est en prison. 

Tu es un taré, toi aussi ? Est-ce que ton père t’a créé dans son labo ? 

* 

Kenma ne parle pas à Kuroo du harcèlement, mais Kuroo finit quand même par l’apprendre. 

« Ne quitte pas le club, » supplie-t-il. « Les Deuxièmes Années et les Premières Années de cette année savent à quel point tu es incroyable. Cette équipe est vraiment plus forte grâce à toi. » 

_ Je vais faire une place pour toi _ . C’est ce que Kuroo promet.  _ Je vais faire en sorte que tu aies ta place. _

Kenma n’en a rien à faire du volley. 

Mais il croit en Kuroo, donc il attend. 

* 

Pendant sa deuxième année, il apprend que les Miracles vont commencer à aller dans des lycées publics. Il ne se détend pas avant d’apprendre qu’aucun ne va venir à Nekoma. 

(Il ne peut pas leur faire face ; il ne veut pas leur faire face ; il ne sait pas comment leur faire face. Il veut passer sa vie entière sans jamais rencontrer un Projet que son père a créé.) 

Mais en deuxième année, le Club de Volley de Nekoma est complètement sous le contrôle de Kuroo. C’est le club que Kuroo commande, et l’espace qu’il a créé pour Kenma. 

Il commence chaque match avec sa réplique niaise : « Nous sommes le sang du corps, nous coulons avec aisance et faisons circuler l’oxygène pour que le cerveau fonctionne normalement. » 

C’est embarrassant, tellement embarrassant, mais comme ça, Kuroo s’assure que Kenma soit une partie intégrale du club, s’assure que Kenma ait sa place, s’assure que Kenma soit aimé. 

* 

Ça devient plus facile, même si ça n’arrête jamais d’être difficile. 

Il ne peut pas oublier que son père est en prison. Et ça n’est  _ jamais _ facile de parler aux gens. Son père se cache dans toutes les conversations. Être le fils du tristement célèbre Kozume Yuuta façonne chaque interaction, même quand personne ne le mentionne. (Peut-être surtout quand personne ne le mentionne.) 

Il joue à des jeux et se replie sur lui-même et regarde les gens et joue au volley. 

Il n’aime pas  _ particulièrement _ le volley. Parfois il ne peut pas croire que c’est ça sa vie – il serait absolument la  _ dernière _ personne qu’on attendrait dans un club sportif. 

Mais l’équipe a besoin de lui. C’est l’équipe que Kuroo a construite, la place que Kuroo a faite pour lui. Et à la fin de la journée, c’est le seul endroit où il a sa place. 

C’est le seul endroit où il peut être ‘Kenma’ et pas ‘le fils du Dr. Kozume.’ L’endroit où la seule chose qui importe, c’est le fait qu’il soit un passeur et pas le fait qu’il soit le fils d’un monstre. 

* 

Kuroo essaye si fort parfois, de socialiser correctement Kenma, et c’est juste douloureux pour eux deux. 

Kuroo, qui le comprend probablement mieux que n'importe qui dans sa vie, a cette idée erronée que Kenma devrait avoir plus d’amis. 

(Il fait ça parce qu’il s’inquiète. Kenma n’était pas très populaire _avant_ que son père ait été arrêté pour avoir fait des expériences sur des humains ; Kuroo a l’air de penser que c’est son devoir de s’assurer que Kenma ne soit pas un paria social. Kenma a du mal à expliquer que _même_ _si_ son père n’avait _pas_ été arrêté pour avoir fait des expériences sur des humains, Kenma _ne voudrait toujours pas_ se socialiser très souvent. Kenma aime rester à la maison, dans son lit, avec ses jeux et peut-être la télé. C’est la description de sa nuit idéale.) 

Mais parce que Kuroo  _ est _ la seule personne que Kenma apprécie, et avec qui il veut être ami, Kenma fait de son mieux pour faire plaisir à Kuroo de temps en temps. 

Ce qui signifie que, de temps en temps, il doit sortir et ‘traîner’. Ça signifie se socialiser avec de grands groupes de personnes, dans des pièces résonnantes de fortes musiques, et rester dehors bien plus tard qu’il ne le voudrait. 

(« Mais je veux être à la maison pour dix heures, » a dit Kenma. 

« Pourquoi ? » a dit Kuroo. « Tu seras réveillé jusqu’à 2 heures du matin de toute façon. » 

Et sérieusement, comment quelqu’un qui le connaît si bien peut ne toujours pas comprendre ? Oui, il serait réveillé de toute façon. Mais il serait en pyjama, dans son lit, avec ses jeux, en train de faire des choses qu’il trouve  _ agréables _ .) 

Donc maintenant il est dans une galerie marchande, ‘traînant’, ce qui a l’air de se traduire par ‘regarder misérablement pendant que tous les autres s’amusent’. Kuroo l’a présenté à ses amis de Fukurodani (il insiste sur le fait que Kenma les a déjà rencontrés, parce qu’ils ont joué ensemble pendant sa Première Année. Mais Kenma a été complètement misérable toute sa Première Année, à faire des courses pour les Troisièmes Années et à être tourmenté par eux, donc il n’a pas vraiment fait attention aux autres équipes. Ce n’est pas comme si les Troisièmes Années l’avaient laissé jouer les matchs de toute façon.) Kenma est modérément consterné par le fait que Kuroo ait rencontré son équivalent en chouette. Kuroo et Bokuto sont comme des jumeaux séparés à la naissance. Et Kenma adore son ami, vraiment, mais il ne pensait pas que le monde avait besoin d’en avoir  _ deux _ . 

Kuroo et Bokuto sont actuellement au milieu d’une compétition intense dans le but de voir qui peut mettre le plus de tenders de poulets dans sa bouche. Les autres membres de Nekoma et de Fukurodani les encouragent et prennent les paris. 

Kenma ne peut même pas sortir sa console parce que tôt dans la soirée Kuroo et Bokuto l’ont fait s’asseoir à côté du passeur de Deuxième Année de Fukurodani avec une réplique du genre : « Vous avez tellement de choses en commun » et puisqu’Akaashi est la seule autre personne qui a l’air aussi misérable que Kenma, ce serait mal élevé de se plonger dans son jeu. 

Kenma suspecte maintenant qu’il est coincé dans l’équivalent amical d’un blind-date. Il peut très bien imaginer Kuroo et Bokuto assis un jour dire : « Oh  _ tu _ as un ami passeur asocial ?  _ J’ai _ un ami passeur asocial ! On devrait les faire se rencontrer, je paris qu’ils s’entendraient à merveille ! » 

C’est le genre de logique erronée que les gens extravertis ont tout le temps. Ils ont l’air de pense que parce  _ qu’ils _ aiment rencontrer des nouvelles personnes,  _ tout le monde _ doit aimer rencontrer des nouvelles personnes. Ils échouent aussi à comprendre que oui, bien sûr, deux introvertis  _ ont _ probablement beaucoup de choses en commun, mais si on les met tous les deux dans une pièce,  _ l’un _ d’eux va devoir être le premier à lancer la conversation. Kenma ne sera jamais cette personne. On dirait qu’Akaashi non plus. De ce fait, ils ont atteint l’impasse de la souffrance partagée sans même dire un seul mot. 

Bordel, Kuroo. 

Akaashi s’éclaircit la gorge. Ordinairement, ça serait impossible d’entendre le son par-dessus les encouragements, (« Putain, ça fait vingt-six ! Ça doit être un record ! Kuroo, tu peux pas abandonner maintenant !) mais Kenma était si douloureusement conscient du silence entre lui et Akaashi qu’il est assourdi par n’importe quel son. 

« Tu penses qu’ils sortent ensemble ? » 

Kenma jette un coup d’œil là où Kuroo est maintenant penché sur Bokuto, alors que les deux enfoncent chacun leur tour des tenders de poulet dans leur bouche avec les bras entrelacés. Leurs bouches sont déjà pleines et ils bavent tous les deux et c’est dégoûtant. 

« Non, » dit Kenma un instant plus tard. 

« Désolé, » dit rapidement Akaashi. « C’est juste, Bokuto sort avec des garçons parfois. » 

« Pareil pour Kuroo, » dit Kenma en haussant les épaules. « Je pense juste pas qu’ils sortent ensemble. » 

Il sait qu’Akaashi veut savoir pourquoi. Mais c’est comme s’il avait déjà osé autant qu’il le pouvait, en abordant le sujet, et maintenant il est si consterné par ses propres efforts qu’il est réduit au silence à jamais. 

La chose sympa à faire, puisqu’Akaashi a fait l’effort d’aborder le sujet, serait d’expliquer. 

* 

Le truc, c’est que Kuroo sort avec des gens. Beaucoup. Sa plus longue relation a duré trois semaines, sa plus courte était quand la fille lui avait demandé de sortir avec elle avant les cours avant de rompre à la fin de la pause déjeuner. Kuroo sort avec des filles et des garçons, des athlètes, des geeks, des gens grands, des gens petits, des gens maigres, des gens gros ; la plus jeune était une Troisième Année de collège, la plus âgée était à la fac. Kuroo sort avec tout le monde. 

Tous ceux qui sortent avec Kuroo ont deux choses en commun. La première est que ce sont toujours eux qui lui demandent de sortir avec eux, jamais l’inverse. 

La seconde est que Kuroo ne les présente jamais à Kenma. 

Il ne cache jamais ses relations à Kenma, et il n’arrête jamais de traîner avec Kenma. C’est juste que, pendant qu’il sort avec quelqu’un, il s’assure que la personne ne soit jamais près de Kenma quand Kuroo est avec Kenma. 

* 

Il n’a pas envie d’expliquer ça à quelqu’un (jamais) et certainement pas à quelqu’un qu’il vient de rencontrer. 

Mais Akaashi a sûrement pris sur lui rien que pour poser la question, et Kenma prend pitié de lui. 

« Kuroo me l’aurait dit. » Ce qui n’est pas un mensonge. Et, parce qu’Akaashi a fait l’effort de commencer la conversation, il devrait au moins essayer de profiter du momentum, il demande : « Tu as joué au nouveau Monster Hunter ? » 

Akaashi fronce les sourcils. « Non, je vois pas vraiment l’intérêt de jouer à des jeux-vidéo. » 

Bordel de merde. Kenma envoie un regard noir à Kuroo et espère qu’il s’étouffe avec ses tenders. 

* 

Toute l’équipe de Nekoma est super excitée d’avoir un match amical contre Karasuno. C’est quelque chose que Coach Nekomata et Coach Naoi encouragent avec leurs histoires de ‘rivales prédestinés’ et de ‘bataille des poubelles’. Kenma n’est pas excité. Rencontrer des nouvelles personnes, c’est une torture. A moins que Kuroo n’ait arrangé les choses au préalable (comme Kenma  _ sait _ qu’il l’a fait avec Fukurodani), rencontrer des nouvelles personnes se termine toujours toujours avec : « Kozume ? Comme Dr. Kozume ? » et Kenma se fout de combien de poubelles sont impliquées, ou de quelle prophétie a été donnée sur leur rivalité, il préférerait juste… pas. Juste. Pas. 

* 

Mais c’est le destin. C’est obligé. 

Parce qu’il se perd. 

Et il rencontre Hinata Shouyou. 

* 

Les gens aux cheveux orange le rendent nerveux. Il aimerait que les gens ne se teignent pas les cheveux (oui, il comprend sa propre hypocrisie) parce que ça le rend malade à chaque fois qu’il voit des cheveux orange. Il est incapable de regarder  _ Bleach _ depuis qu’il a lu les dossiers de son père. 

Donc, quand le gosse aux cheveux orange bondit jusqu’à lui Kenma cille et glue ses yeux sur sa console, espérant que le mec va  _ s’en aller _ . 

« Kozume, » se présente-t-il, cillant internement. « Kenma. » 

« Hm, donc ton nom est Kenma, hein ? » 

La réaction nonchalante lui fait lever les yeux. Est-ce que c’est vraiment possible que quelqu’un qui vit au Japon  _ ne reconnaisse pas _ le nom de Kozume ? 

Il se fige quand il le voit. 

Il enregistre deux choses : Un, son t-shirt proclame qu’il est membre du club de volley de Karasuno. 

Deux,  _ il connaît ce visage _ . 

Il a fixé les dossiers de son père, d’abord avec horreur, puis avec une genre d’obsession. Il a lu les dossiers de son père encore et encore, comme si c’était la seule façon dont il pouvait faire pénitence des pêchers de son père. 

Il connaît ce visage. Plus âgé, maintenant, mais reconnaissable entre mille. 

* 

_ Impossible _ . 

Hinata Shouyou parle comme si rien ne le dérangeait, Kenma est cassant et silencieux dans toute ses réponses comme il l’est d’habitude, et d’habitude les gens ont abandonné à ce stade, mais son silence et ses pauses ne gênent pas du tout Hinata. 

Hinata est bruyant, expressif, joyeux ; il est, sous tous les angles, l’opposé de Kenma. Mais quand il parle Kenma ne peut pas s’empêcher de le regarder ; et il a l’air  _ d’écouter _ sincèrement quand Kenma répond. 

Kuroo arrive à peu près au même moment que les gardiens du garçon, et Kenma se sent comme un vampire qui vient d’être sauvé de la lumière du jour. 

Il devrait, avec raison, prier de ne jamais revoir Hinata Shouyou. 

Il était sûr que si ce jour arrivait il s’enfuirait aussi loin que possible. 

A la place, il se surprend à sourire et à dire au club de Nekoma : « En fait, j’ai plutôt hâte d’être au match de demain. » 

Quand le camp d’entraînement est terminé et qu’il est rentré chez lui, la première chose qu’il fait, c’est allumer son ordinateur. 

Enterrés sous une douzaine de cryptages différents que personne (au moins, personne qui a une chance de tomber sur son ordinateur, a.k.a sa mère ou Kuroo) ne pourra jamais trouver, il y a les dossiers cachés où Kenma garde les anciens fichiers de son père. 

Il fait quelques clics et tire un fichier. 

Et il est là, Hinata Shouyou. 

Génération ‘Miracle’ – Projet Orange Numéro 394. 

* 

Il échange des mails et des messages avec Hinata et il n’est même pas sûr de ce qu’il fait. Parler à Hinata est surprenamment facile, d’une certaine façon, même plus facile que de parler à Kuroo. 

Et même quand ils parlent, il essaye de réconcilier ce qu’il sait avec  _ Hinata _ . Est-il vraiment un Miracle ? Un Orange Three ? Ou est-ce que c’est une coïncidence ? 

Mais il découvre qu’il veut le revoir. Il a hâte d’être au camp d’entraînement quand il découvre que Karasuno va venir. Il reverra Hinata, et alors il pourra peut-être être certain. 

* 

Évidemment il ruine tout. 

Il n’est pas sûr de ce qui lui a donné l’impulsion de dire : « Je sais que tu es un Miracle » parce qu’il ne  _ sait _ pas, pas à 100 %. 

Plus tard, il pense que c’est parce qu’il a vécu avec les pêchers de son père pendant trop longtemps. Il n’en a parlé à personne, pas à sa mère, pas à Kuroo, du pire de ce qu’il sait. Et peut-être qu’il est désespéré d’enfin être confronter à la vérité. 

Parce qu’il a observé les gens toute sa vie, parce qu’il l’attend maintenant, il voit le choc et l’hésitation sur le visage de Hinata même quand l’autre garçon essaye de le cacher. 

Et c’était la seule confirmation dont il avait besoin. 

Quand il donne son portable à Hinata, il s’attend à ce que l’autre garçon continue de nier. (Et il jure de ne pas insister – si Hinata ne veut pas en parler, il continuera de faire semblant de ne pas savoir.) 

Mais les épaules de Hinata s’affaissent. « Ils ne nous ont jamais donné leurs noms. » 

Et tout est différent maintenant. 

Parce que Hinata sait. Il sait ce que le père de Kenma a fait. 

Il l’a vécu. 

Hinata s’enfuit, et Kenma se maudit.  _ A quoi tu pensais ? _ se réprimande-t-il. Évidemment que Hinata voulait oublier. C’était juste pour satisfaire sa propre curiosité, forcer Hinata à se souvenir. La chose gentille à faire aurait été de prétendre qu’il ne savait pas. 

Kenma est le pire. Pas seulement le fils d’un monstre. Il est monstrueux, lui aussi. 

* 

Après la fin du premier camp d’entraînement, Kenma broie du noir. Son anxiété atteint des sommets alors qu’il est obsédé par le fait que Hinata va sûrement le détester maintenant, qu’il a tout ruiné pour toujours. Hinata ne lui reparlera jamais. Kuroo lui demande ce qu’il ne va pas (il est le seul qui remarque la différence dans le silence de Kenma. Kuroo sera toujours la personne qui le connaît le mieux.) 

Mais Kenma ne peut pas lui dire. Pas sans dire le secret de Hinata, et c’est la seule chose qu’il ne fera  _ jamais _ . 

Pendant l’entraînement, il reçoit un message de Hinata. 

_ Désolé de m’être enfui. _

Kenma laisse immédiatement tout tomber pour fixer le message. 

Hinata s’excuse ?  _ Hinata ? _ C’est Kenma qui devrait s’excuser ! 

Mais avant qu’il ne puisse répondre il a un nouveau message. 

_ Je m’enfuirai pas la prochaine fois, je te le promets. _

Kenma s’agrippe à son téléphone. Il n’a pas perdu son ami. Il commence une douzaine de messages différents et les supprime automatiquement. Tout ce qu’il essaye de dire a l’air trop nul ou trop bidon. Donc à la fin il se contente de : 

_ Je suis désolé _ . 

Son portable vibre avec une réponse presque immédiatement. 

_?? _

_ Kenma n’a rien fait de mal ? _

Kenma ferme les yeux. L’anxiété qui s’est accumulée ces derniers jours disparaît enfin, et c’est comme s’il pouvait à nouveau respirer. 

_ J’ai hâte de te revoir _ , répond-il. 

* 

« Est-ce que toi et le chibi de Karasuno, vous vous êtes disputés ? » demande Kuroo sur le chemin de la maison. Il ne regarde pas Kenma et sa voix est trop nonchalante. 

Kenma hausse simplement les épaules. « En quelque sorte. Pas vraiment. C’est fini maintenant. » 

Kuroo s’arrête de marcher. Il regarde Kenma et Kenma doit s’arrêter et lever les yeux vers Kuroo juste pour essayer de comprendre ce qui ne va pas. 

Kuroo se penche et l’embrasse. 

Kenma, cela va sans dire, n’a jamais embrassé personne avant. Et techniquement, raisonne-t-il, il n’a  _ toujours  _ embrassé personne, parce qu’il ne fait rien  _ maintenant _ . Il se tient très immobile, avec la bouche de Kuroo sur la sienne, et il est définitivement en train  _ d’être embrassé _ , il n’est juste pas certain qu’il est en train de  _ répondre _ au baiser. (Comment on sait si on répond à un baiser ? Est-ce qu’on est censé bouger plus ?) 

Kuroo s’écarte. 

Kenma passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. « Pourquoi ? » 

Kuroo émet un bruit moqueur. « Allez, Kenma. Ça peut pas être une surprise pour toi. » 

« Non... » dit Kenma, parce que ça n’en est  _ pas _ une. Il a toujours été plutôt certain qu’ils se dirigeaient dans cette direction. Il supposait qu’ils finiraient sûrement par sortir ensemble, et probablement par se marier (ou au moins, à vivre ensemble comme s’ils étaient mariés, jusqu’à ce que la loi change.) 

Maintenant c’est au tour de Kuroo de hausser les épaules et de détourner le regard. « Je suis pas aussi sûr de moi que tu as l’air de le penser. » 

_ Ça,  _ ça n’a aucun sens. Qu’est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ? 

Kuroo soupire. « J’étais prêt à t’attendre, Kenma. Aussi longtemps qu’il le fallait. Mais je ne vais pas me tenir là et ne rien faire pendant que tu tombes amoureux de quelqu’un d’autre. » 

Quelqu’un  _ d’autre ? _ Quel  _ autre ? _ Il n’y a jamais eu un ‘autre’. 

Et qu’est-ce qu’il voulait dire l’attendre  _ lui ? _

Ça ne s’accorde pas sur tellement de niveaux. Kuroo le  _ connaît _ . Ils vont à la même école, vont au même club, vivent près l’un de l’autre. Pratiquement chaque moment où ils sont réveillés, ils sont ensemble. Kuroo devrait savoir mieux que quiconque que ce n’est pas comme s’il y avait des douzaines de personnes qui ne vivaient que pour l’attention de Kenma. 

Il pense à ce qui a amené ce moment et c’est le déclic. Mais  _ ça, _ c’est sûrement impossible… 

« Kuroo… est-ce que tu es  _ jaloux ? _ De Shouyou ? » 

Kuroo grimace. « Ouais. Je suis jaloux de  _ Shouyou.  _ » 

Kenma piétine. Kuroo se trompe tellement que Kenma ne sait pas par où commencer. 

« Kenma, on se connaît depuis combien de temps ? » 

« Euh… longtemps... » Il ne peut même pas se souvenir d’un temps où il ne connaissait pas Kuroo… 

« Tu m’appelles toujours Kuroo,  _ moi.  _ » 

Kenma cligne des yeux. Il ouvre la bouche puis la referme. 

Il pense à quel point c’est étrange, de connaître quelqu’un depuis si longtemps, et de toujours voir des nouvelles facettes de leur personnalité. 

« C’est pas comme ça avec Shouyou, il est comme... » Kenma déglutit mais force les mots à sortir même quand il bredouille : « …comme…un frère… » 

Kuroo détourne le regard, comme s’il ne le croyait pas. 

Kenma doit admettre, c’est  _ en effet _ assez accablant. Il ne se sent d’ordinaire pas connecté si rapidement. Même lui pensait que c’était bizarre, bien sûr que ça doit être étrange pour Kuroo. 

Et puisqu’il ne peut pas expliquer (pas juste pour Hinata, mais aussi pour lui-même. Il y a des choses qu’il n’est pas encore prêt à dire à Kuroo) il se contente de dire : « Ça a toujours été toi, Kuroo. » 

Il devrait probablement dire plus. Il n’avait jamais su que Kuroo avait  _ besoin _ d’être rassuré, mais si c’est le cas, alors Kenma devrait essayer de le rassurer. 

Mais Kuroo éclate de rire. « Ouais. Je sais. Du moment que c’est toujours le cas, ça me va. » 

« Ouais, » dit Kenma. « C’est toujours le cas. » 

Puis ils se remettent à marcher. 

* 

Le prochain camp d’entraînement commence, et c’est facile d’être autour de Hinata. Il était inquiet qu’il y aurait toujours des problèmes entre eux, mais ils se parlent comme avant. 

Hinata prend Kenma à part après que tout le monde ait fini sa journée et exige que Kenma ne lui fasse des passes. Kenma pense que c’est un code pour qu’ils parlent sans que personne n’écoute jusqu’à ce que Hinata ne lui tende une balle de volley et  _ veuille vraiment que Kenma lui fasse des passes _ . 

Un peu troublé par l’intensité de l’amour de Hinata pour le volley-ball, Kenma lui fait cinq passes sans se plaindre. Puis il attrape la balle. « Shouyou, on doit parler. » 

Hinata soupire. « Ouais, je suppose. Je  _ suis _ désolé de m’être enfui la dernière fois. C’est juste – je n’en ai jamais parlé à personne, tu sais ? Il y a que mes parents qui savent. Même ma petite sœur est pas au courant. » 

« Je vais le dire à personne, » dit rapidement Kenma. « Je le jure, j’en ai parlé à personne non plus. » 

Hinata le regarde avec surprise. « J’ai jamais pensé le contraire. » 

La capacité de Hinata à faire confiance aux autres le stupéfie. 

« Donc… t’as dit que ton père avait des dossiers ? Et tu les as ? » 

Kenma acquiesce. « Sur mon ordi. Personne ne le sait. Je… pouvais pas les montrer… à personne. » 

« Oh, » Hinata se tait. « Est-ce que  _ je  _ pourrais les voir ? » 

Kenma hésite. « Bien sûr… mais… t’es sûr que c’est ce que tu veux ? Ils sont… plutôt horribles. » 

Hinata grimace. « Ouais. J’en doute pas. J’y ai beaucoup pensé, et je  _ veux _ savoir. Je – je suis pas – je sais que je suis pas normal, OK ? Et j’ai des questions, parfois. Sur pourquoi je suis comme je suis. Ça me dérangerait pas de voir la notice, tu sais ? » 

Il rit comme si c’était une blague mais Kenma cille parce que ‘notice’ est un peu trop proche de la réalité. « Shouyou… Je suis désolé. Pour ce que mon père… a fait. » 

Kenma prend un moment pour penser au fait qu’il n’a sûrement jamais dit quelque chose d’aussi déplacé de toute sa vie. 

Hinata se tait. C’est vraiment bizarre de voir le Première Année de Karasuno immobile et sombre. 

« C’était un bon père ? » demande Hinata. 

Kenma sursaute, surpris par la question. Il n’y a aucun jugement dans la voix de Hinata, juste de la curiosité sincère. D’habitude, Kenma aurait trop peur pour répondre honnêtement ( _ surtout _ à Hinata, un Orange Three, l’une des victimes de son père. Ça semble trop cruel) mais peut-être que c’est parce que c’est  _ Hinata, _ que Kenma répond honnêtement. « Ouais. C’était un bon père. » 

Son père était silencieux et gentil. Il écoutait Kenma avec patience, répondait toujours à ses questions, peu importe lesquelles, ne traitait jamais Kenma comme s’il était ‘trop jeune’ pour comprendre, ne faisait jamais Kenma se sentir différent. 

« Ça doit être dur, alors. Il doit beaucoup te manquer. Je suis désolé. » 

Et personne ne lui a jamais dit ça. Pas même sa mère. Tout le monde avait l’air de penser que Kenma devrait détester son monstre de père (et c’est le cas, mais il l’aime aussi.) 

Kenma essaye de ravaler ses émotions. Il a peur que s’il parle il commence à pleurer, et il a peur que s’il commence à pleurer il ne s’arrête pas. 

« Donc... » dit-il, s’éclaircissant la voix. « On est toujours… amis ? » 

Hinata lui donne un sourire énorme et une tape dans le dos. « De quoi tu parles ? On est  _ frères.  _ » 


	3. Chapitre 3

A tout moment, la chose dans la vie de Hinata qui le préoccupe le plus, c’est le volley. Et tout autre problème passe automatiquement après un éventuel problème de volley.

Bon, même si Kenma a dit « Je sais que tu es un Miracle, » même si le père de Kenma est le créateur de Hinata – toutes ces choses ne sont simplement pas aussi importantes que le fait que Hinata veut faire évoluer sa courte et que Kageyama ne le laisse pas faire.

(Il devrait en parler à ses parents, mais il ne peut pas. Il ne peut pas vraiment penser aux implications pour l’instant. Plus tard, après le camp d’entraînement, il pensera à tout plus tard.)

En attendant, il s’entraîne avec Ukai senior, et ne parle pas à Kageyama.

*

Yachi est la deuxième personne à deviner le secret de Hinata, même si ce n’est pas le même secret et que Hinata ne savait pas du tout que c’était un secret jusqu’à ce qu’elle en parle.

Il la raccompagne à la gare après l’entraînement des fois parce qu’ils vont dans la même direction, et qu’il aime sa compagnie.

« Tu t’es, euh, enfin réconcilié avec Kageyama-kun ? » demande Yachi avec hésitation.

« On est en train de trouver une solution, » dit Hinata, avec plus d’assurance qu’il n’en a. Intérieurement, il se demande si les choses sont brisées, et s’il est celui qui les a brisées, ou si ça sera plus jamais pareil entre eux. (Mais il ne _veut_ pas que ce soit pareil, c’est le but. Il veut que ça soit _mieux_.)

Et il est en train de penser à toutes ces choses donc il le manque presque quand Yachi dit : « Je suppose que ça doit être dur d’être dans la même équipe que son petit-ami, mais j’espère que vous allez vous réconcilier, je veux vraiment voir votre nouvelle courte– »

« Attends. Qu’est-ce que t’as dit ? » dit Hinata, arrêtant de marcher.

Yachi s’arrête et regarde Hinata d’un air interrogateur. « J’espère que vous allez vous réconcilier ? »

Hinata fronce les sourcils, essaye de rembobiner mentalement la conversation assez loin pour trouver ce qui l’a gêné. « Est-ce que t’as appelé Kageyama mon petit-ami ? »

Les yeux de Yachi s’écarquillent d’une manière qui serait hilarante, sauf que Hinata est toujours bloqué sur ‘petit-ami’.

« Tu veux dire qu’il l’est pas ? J’ai mal jugé les choses ? Oh mon Dieu, je suis si désolée ! Je suis horrible ! J’arrive pas à croire que j’ai juste jugé sans savoir ! Je suis si, si, si désolée ! Je– »

« C’est pas grave, » se dépêche de dire Hinata, parce qu’il pense que s’il ne l’arrête pas elle va sûrement continuer de s’excuser jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient à la gare. « Je veux dire, t’as pas tort. »

Yachi se fige au milieu d’une excuse. « Vous _sortez_ ensemble ? »

« Non, » dit Hinata. Il est presque sûr que non, du moins. « Je veux dire, t’as pas tort à propos de _moi_. »

Et puis il re-fronce les sourcils, parce qu’il n’est même pas sûr de ce qu’il veut dire par là.

Sauf qu’il n’arrête pas de penser à _Kageyama_ et à _petit-ami_ et il n’a jamais vraiment pensé à ces deux mots dans la même phrase avant, mais maintenant on dirait que les deux pourraient bien être interchangeables. _C’est mon petit-ami. C’est mon Kageyama._

Whoah. Bizarre.

« Tu… aimes Kageyama-kun ? » essaye Yachi.

Les yeux de Hinata s’écarquillent alors qu’il réfléchit aux implications de cette phrase. Il est encore coincé sur _Whoa._

« Non, je pense pas, » dit Hinata.

Yachi a l’air complètement perdu. « Tu n’aimes _pas_ Kageyama-kun ? »

Hinata recommence à marcher et Yachi a du mal à tenir le rythme.

Et c’est beaucoup de choses que Hinata n’a jamais vraiment considérées mais maintenant, c’est comme un million de pensées qui arrivent en même temps et il ne peut même pas commencer à intégrer les informations, les mots n’existent pas pour ça.

C’est comme – _volley et guwaa Kageyama court_ _e_ _whoa s’embrasser gyun petit-ami passeur gwaa OUI !!!!_

« Je pense pas que j’aime Kageyama, » dit lentement Hinata. « C’est comme – comme s’il était le _volley_ – tu sais ? »

Les yeux de Yachi sont aussi très écarquillés. « Non. J’ai aucun idée de quoi tu parles. »

Et c’est ça. Juste là. Parce que Kageyama _saurait_.

Hinata essaye encore. « Je suppose que ce que je veux dire c’est, tout ce qui va se passer dans ma vie – toutes les bonnes choses et les mauvaises choses – ça va être Kageyama à partir de maintenant. »

« Woah, » dit Yachi dans un murmure essoufflé. « Ça a l’air intense. »

Hinata hoche pensivement la tête pour acquiescer. Ouais. C’est assez intense.

*

Naturellement, rien de tout ça n’a d’importance. Parce qu’ils ont un deuxième lot de matchs à l’extérieur et il n’a toujours pas perfectionné la nouvelle courte.

Il n’a toujours pas parlé à Kageyama et il sait que tout le monde s’inquiète. Tout le monde pense quelque chose qui est faux, et c’est parce qu’ils ne comprennent toujours pas.

Hinata et Kageyama ne se parlent toujours pas, et seuls Hinata et Kageyama ne sont pas gênés par ce fait. Ils comprennent. C’est bien maintenant. Ils sont bien maintenant.

*

Kenma est aussi un tout autre problème. Faire face à son passé est aussi un tout autre problème.

Parce qu’il a vécu comme un humain normal pendant six ans maintenant. Il a des parents humains, une sœur humaine, des amis humains ; il n’a pas utilisé ses capacités (ça lui manque – ça lui manque si fort que ça fait mal. Le rush, la vue, la _vue_ du monde entier, tout, s’étendant à l’infini ; il se réveille parfois déchiré d’à quel point ça lui manque) et, pour ainsi dire, Hinata pourrait tout aussi bien être un humain normal.

Mais Kenma a dit qu’il y avait des dossiers – les dossiers de Teiko. Hinata pense qu’il n’a jamais eu aussi peur de quelque chose que du contenu de ces dossiers.

Et parce qu’il a peur, il sait qu’il doit les lire. Il doit savoir ce que Teiko sait.

*

La première fois que la nouvelle courte fonctionne c’est de la pure exaltation.

C’est le dernier match amical contre Fukurodani – un des champions de Tokyo ! – et ils jouent d’égal à égal. Le fait que la nouvelle courte fonctionne – que Kageyama et Hinata _fonctionnent_ – c’est assez pour faire oublier à Hinata que des choses terribles existent dans ce monde.

Kageyama lui hurle encore dessus – « Fais pas de la merde comme ça ! Si on le fait, préviens en avance ! » – et c’est la meilleure chose du monde.

*

C’est la dernière nuit de ce lot de matchs à l’extérieur et Hinata ne peut pas dormir. Il est encore rempli de ce délicieux barbecue, encore ivre du succès de la courte, encore trop excité à l’idée de rejouer des matchs officiels.

Il sort dehors pendant la nuit, s’attendant à moitié à retrouver Kenma regardant les étoiles, mais Kenma n’est nul part. Donc Hinata patrouille juste dans les environs – les gymnases vides, les collines verdoyantes en haut desquelles ils ont dû courir plusieurs fois, l’endroit où ils déjeunaient – et il pense au fait que cet endroit va lui manquer.

Il grimpe en haut de la colline une dernière fois et s’étend dans l’herbe. L’air nocturne est chaud et humide et confortable. Hinata se demande s’il aura des problèmes s’il dort ici.

« Oi, l’Abruti, » appelle Kageyama. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Kageyama ? » Hinata se relève quand l’autre garçon approche. « J’arrivais pas à dormir. Qu’est-ce que toi tu fais là ? »

« Je te cherchais, » dit Kageyama d’un air renfrogné. Mais il s’assoit à côté de Hinata sur l’herbe au lieu de le ramener dans la pièce où Karasuno dort.

« Hey, hey, Kageyama, notre courte _fonctionne_ , » sourit Hinata.

« On a encore du pain sur la planche, » dit Kageyama. « C’est pas encore une arme fiable. _Tu_ as besoin de travailler plus tes réflexes, et j’ai besoin de trouver le bon timing– »

« Oh, la ferme, Kageyama. » Hinata lève les yeux au ciel. « Ça _fonctionne_. Tu peux pas apprécier ce moment ? »

« Ouais, » dit Kageyama, les yeux brillants. Il sourit de cette manière complètement terrifiante qui lui est propre. « Ça fonctionne. _On_ fonctionne. »

Ouais, pense Hinata. On fonctionne.

*

Et il n’est pas sûr de comment ça arrive. Il ne sait pas qui se penche en premier.

Mais tout à coup il est en train d’embrasser Kageyama.

*

Comme tout ce qu’il fait avec Kageyama, l’embrasser est une bataille.

Parce que Hinata et Kageyama s’embrassent comme s’ils avaient quelque chose à prouver. Aucun d’eux ne sait ce qu’il fait ; ils ne font que comme s’attaquer avec leurs bouches et aucun d’eux ne cède.

Et c’est une compétition, comme tout ce qu’ils font. Une fois qu’ils ont commencé, c’est comme si ils savaient tous les deux que le premier qui arrête perd. Kageyama est le premier à mettre sa langue dans la bouche de Hinata ; Hinata est le premier à faufiler ses mains sous le t-shirt de Kageyama et à toucher furieusement sa peau nue. Les choses s’emballent très rapidement, et il y a de bonnes chances que ça se finissent avec eux perdant leur virginité sur une colline verdoyante de Saitama.

Mais la main de Kageyama se retrouve sur la cuisse de Hinata (les mains de Hinata tiennent déjà les fesses de Kageyama) et tout à coup Hinata s’écarte dans un mouvement rapide qui fige le corps entier de Kageyama.

*

A l’intérieur de la cuisse de Hinata il y a une marque : GM-O394. Seuls ses parents ont vu la marque. Peu importe ce qui a l’air normal dans la vie de Hinata, il ne peut jamais oublier que son passé est marqué sur sa peau. Il a toujours fait incroyablement attention quand il s’habillait en dessous de la taille devant des gens. Il a toujours gardé une serviette autour de sa taille quand il allait dans un onsen.

Là, sur cette colline, tout rouge et chaud et assez près de Kageyama pour qu’ils soient en train de respirer l’air de l’autre chacun leur tour, Hinata se souvient de GM-O394.

Il n’a jamais, au grand jamais, avant ce moment, pensé au fait que le sex implique être nu devant une autre personne. S’ils couchaient ensemble, Kageyama va _voir_.

_Tu dois promettre de ne jamais dire à personne ce que tu peux faire, ou d’où tu viens._

*

Kageyama n’a pas l’air victorieux du fait qu’ils faisaient une compétition, qu’il a clairement gagné, parce que Hinata s’est écarté en premier.

Il n’a pas l’air d’avoir gagné quoi que ce soit, en fait. Il a l’air légèrement paniqué et désespéré et perdu – Hinata s’est écarté et il ne comprend pas pourquoi.

Hinata a les yeux écarquillés et l’air horrifié. Il ne peut pas coucher avec Kageyama, parce que sinon Kageyama saura. Il a promis à ses parents que personne ne serait jamais au courant.

Kageyama saute pour s’écarter. « Désolé, » dit-il, sans regarde Hinata. « Désolé. »

Il s’enfuit.

C’est la deuxième fois que Kageyama s’est jamais excusé auprès de Hinata ; et, d’une manière ou d’une autre, ça fout autant Hinata en rogne que la première fois. Il veut courir après Kageyama et lui donner un coup de poing – qu’est-ce que tu veux dire, t’es _désolé ?_ C’était une erreur ? Tu regrettes ? Sois pas désolé, espèce d’abruti !

Mais il reste sur l’herbe parce que franchement, il a aussi l’impression qu’il devrait s’excuser.

Cacher son secret à Karasuno n’avait jamais semblé être important. Être un mutant n’avait jamais semblé être important. Hinata est normal, tellement normal ; il est si ordinaire que ses origines n’importent pas vraiment. Hinata n’a jamais eu l’impression de devoir dire à ses coéquipiers qu’il a des super-pouvoirs et il ne pense pas vraiment que c’est _garder un secret,_ plus que c’est ne pas dire aux gens des _détails insignifiants_.

Maintenant, tout à coup, c’est important.

*

Plus que jamais, ça lui semble urgent de lire ce que Teiko a à dire sur lui. Il a besoin de faire face à sa propre réalité et de trouver quoi faire à partir de ça.

(Kageyama n’en parle pas le jour suivant. Aucun d’eux n’en parle. Ils continuent de jouer au volley comme si de rien n’était.)

Il envoie un message à Kenma et ils se mettent d’accord sur un jour où il peut lui rendre visite. Kenma prend un train de Tokyo un jour où il n’a pas école et Hinata le rejoint à la station. Ils vont dans parc du coin, où ils peuvent parler sans être entendus.

« J’ai fait des annotations dans les marges, » dit Kenma, quand il lui tend la pile de papier. « Au cas où tu aurais du mal avec certaines terminologies. »

Quelques secondes est tout ce qu’il faut à Hinata pour réaliser que c’était une précaution très prévenante : il n’a aucune idée de ce que tout ça veut dire. « Tu as compris tout ça, Kenma ? Vraiment ? »

Kenma hausse simplement les épaules, et Hinata est silencieusement impressionné par son ami.

Il se pose pour lire.

C’est la pire expérience de la vie de Hinata Shouyou.

(Mais pas la pire chose de la vie d’Orange. GM-O394 a vécu bien, bien pire.)

*

Hinata envoie la pile de papiers au sol, puis il est violemment malade et vomit derrière un buisson pas loin.

Kenma ramasse silencieusement chaque feuille jusqu’à la dernière, frottant pour enlever la terre, et ne croise pas le regard de Hinata. « J’ai fait la même chose… la première fois que je les ai lus... »

Hinata s’essuie la bouche et il ne peut pas regarder Kenma. Kenma avait lu ça. Il savait tout. Il savait des choses sur Hinata que Hinata n’avait jamais dites à personne, pas même à ses parents. Il savait des choses sur Hinata avant même que Hinata ne les sachent.

Les mains de Hinata tremblent. Il est si en colère, mais en même temps, il est insupportablement triste.

« Je suis désolé, » dit doucement Kenma.

Hinata déglutit difficilement et regarde enfin Kenma. Il n’a jamais eu de choix pour rien, n’a jamais eu sa chance.

Kenma, instantanément, a l’air de comprendre ce qui contrarie Hinata.

« Shouyou, » dit prudemment Kenma, « _je_ ne vais jamais être grand. Personne dans ma famille n’est plus grand que 173 cm. »

Hinata secoue la tête. « C’est différent. »

« Comment ? » demande Kenma avec force. « Donc tu as été conçu d’une certaine façon. Mes gènes me font être d’une certaine façon. C’est pas si différent. »

« Kenma – ils m’ont conçu gay, » dit Hinata, rougissant. Parce que c’était là, noir sur blanc : les Projets seront attirés par le même genre pour empêcher des résultats de reproductions défavorables. Même _Kageyama_. Bordel. Même ses sentiments pour Kageyama ont été conçus.

« Et je suis né gay, » dit Kenma. « Donc encore : pas si différent. Personne ne choisit comment on est créé. »

« Mais quelqu’un a choisi pour moi, » défie Hinata, serrant fort les poings. « J’ai pas choisi mes gènes ou ma sexualité mais quelqu’un a choisi pour moi. »

Et Kenma se tait, parce qu’il n’y a pas grand-chose qu’il peut dire face à ça.

Pas simplement quelqu’un. Le père de Kenma. Le père de Kenma et quelques autres scientifiques anonymes de Teiko se sont assis à une table et ont conçu Hinata.

Alors, malgré le fait que Hinata se sente horrifié, et inhumain, et malade, les mots de Kenma rattrapent enfin le reste du cerveau de Hinata. « Attends, t’es gay ? Vraiment ? »

Kenma a l’air d’être momentanément surpris par le changement de sujet soudain. « Oh. Ouais. Je sors avec Kuroo, je suppose. »

« Vraiment ? » dit Hinata, impressionné. _Sortir ensemble_. Il ne connaît personne qui _sort_ avec quelqu’un. Kenma a l’air tellement mature là maintenant. « C’est génial ! »

« Merci. » Kenma fait gigoter ses doigts, comme s’il aurait voulu être en train de jouer à un jeu. Pas parce qu’il s’ennuie, mais parce que ça le relaxerait, et il a vraiment envie d’être relaxé à cet instant. Puis il sort ; « Le volley. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ils n’ont pas conçu le volley. » Kenma cille, comme s’il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu’il dit. « Ils ne t’ont pas conçu pour être un avant-centre et ils ne t’ont pas conçu pour tomber amoureux de Kageyama. »

« Comment tu sais que j’aime Kageyama ? » s’écrie Hinata.

« C’était évident, » dit Kenma. « De toute façon, ils t’ont conçu d’une certaine façon, et je suis né d’une certaine façon, mais il y a un million de choses qui arrivent dans nos vie, qui nous façonnent pour devenir qui nous sommes et sur lesquelles personne n’a aucun contrôle. »

Hinata pense à ça. Le même homme qui avait créé Hinata avait aussi créé Kenma (d’une façon très différente) et cet homme n’avait rien à voir avec pourquoi chacun d’eux joue au volley, et pourtant ils y jouent.

« Donc… c’est un peu comme le destin, » dit Hinata.

Kenma fronce les sourcils. « Je suis pas sûr que c’était ce que je voulais dire. »

« Mais c’est vrai ! » Hinata y pense plus et il devient de plus en plus excité. « Genre, peut-être que les scientifiques m’ont fait d’une certaine façon, mais peut-être que même eux étaient contrôlés par le destin. »

« Euh… si tu veux ? »

Parce que Kenma et Hinata ont été créés par le même homme mais vivent dans des villes différentes et ils se sont quand même rencontrés. A cause du volley.

Quand il était Orange, quand il était à Teiko, les scientifiques étaient l’autorité ultime. Les Projets n’avaient aucun concept de ‘Dieu’ mais c’était ce que les scientifiques étaient – ils étaient des dieux et ils contrôlaient tout.

Mais Hinata aime l’idée du ‘destin’. Il aime l’idée qu’il y ait une force plus grande que les scientifiques qui détermine _tout_ : que ce soit les Projets ou les humains ou les scientifiques.

« Merci Kenma ! »

« Euh. De rien. »

*

Hinata continue à parcourir les papiers, posant périodiquement des questions à Kenma pour avoir des clarifications.

« Donc… donc ton père a utilisé son propre ADN chez les Oranges Three ? »

« Un peu, on dirait bien, » explique Kenma. « Les Projets ont tous été faits avec une compilation de beaucoup de différents types d’ADN. Il y avait beaucoup de donneurs humains, donc vraiment, tu as à peu près six donneurs de gènes humains différents qui forment– »

« Donc t’es vraiment comme mon frère, » dit Hinata, en l’interrompant parce qu’il n’a de toute façon pas compris la moitié de ce que Kenma a dit.

« Plus ou moins. En réalité, on a probablement moins de gènes en commun que des demi-frères – peut-être le même nombre que des cousins, ou des cousins éloignés– »

« T’es comme mon grand frère ! » dit Hinata, se fixant sur cette idée et décidant qu’il l’aime vraiment. « Je pourrais t’appeler Onii-chan ! »

« Non, » dit Kenma instantanément. « Tu ne peux pas. »

« Onii-chan, » dit Hinata, pour essayer.

Kenma le fusille du regard. « Shouyou, dans l’univers alternatif où toi et moi on est vraiment des frères, nés et élevés par les mêmes personnes, grandissant dans la même maison – dans cet univers alternatif, _tu ne m’appelles toujours pas ‘Onii-chan’._ Ça n’arrive pas là-bas, ça n’arrive pas ici. »

« Kenma Nii-san, » dit Hinata. « Ken-nii. »

« Je vais te frapper. »

« Juste ce que ferait un frère ! Ken-nii, ça ouvre – aïe ! »

*

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? » demande Kenma avant que son train arrive pour l’emmener.

Hinata réfléchit à sa réponse. Les papiers sont dans son sac de cours ; il va devoir leur trouver une très bonne cachette. Il n’est pas sûr de ce à quoi il s’attendait quand il a pensé qu’il devait lire les rapports de Teiko. Est-ce qu’il se comprend mieux maintenant ? Est-ce qu’il a appris quelque chose ?

Il a toujours su qu’il avait été créé dans un labo.

Il a toujours su qu’il était une expérience ratée.

Et, à la fin, il sait qu’il est Hinata Shouyou. Peu importe ce qui faisait de GM-O394 GM-O394, ce ne sont pas les mêmes choses qui font de Hinata Shouyou Hinata Shouyou.

« Ouais, » dit-il. « Ça va aller. »

*

Il a l’impression que les choses arrivent à un terme. Il comprend sa vie à Teiko un peu mieux maintenant, et il n’a pas vraiment besoin d’en savoir plus. Il a l’impression qu’il peut officiellement fermer les portes de cette partie de sa vie et aller de l’avant.

Il n’a jamais voulu en savoir plus sur les autres Miracles, mais ses camarades de classe ne rendent pas les choses faciles.

« J’ai entendu qu’ils jouaient au basket maintenant, » remarque un garçon du nom de Satou. Satou est assis à côté de lui et il fait partie du club de basket de Karasuno.

« Ça a pas l’air juste, » remarque quelqu’un d’autre. « Comment on est censés rivaliser avec quelqu’un qui a des super-pouvoirs ? »

Hinata se tend. « C’est pas comme si ça leur donnait beaucoup d’avantages. »

« Quoi ? Allez, Hinata-kun, _t_ _oi_ , tu voudrais pas jouer contre quelqu’un qui a des super-pouvoirs, pas vrai ? »

« Je joue _tout le temps_ contre des mecs plus grands et plus forts que moi, » dit Hinata.

« Mais quelqu’un plus grand et plus fort que toi, c’est pas dur à trouver, » se moque Satou.

« Tu voudrais pas quelqu’un comme ça dans ton équipe non plus, » dit Hirashi, qui est dans le club de tennis.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demande impérieusement Hinata.

« Ils seraient automatiquement titulaires, pas vrai ? J’ai lu sur eux dans un magasine. Même quand ils utilisent pas leurs pouvoirs, ils sont plus forts et plus rapides que des humains normaux. Ça serait pas fun de jouer avec eux. »

« C’est pas vrai ! » proteste Hinata. Parce que ça ne l’a vraiment pas aidé – il n’est pas un des meilleurs joueurs parce qu’il a été conçu dans un labo, il a dû _travailler_ pour ça.

« Tu joues pas au basket, » dit Satou. « Je parie que tu penserais pas la même chose s’ils jouaient au volley. »

« Ce serait pareil, » s’exclame Hinata.

C’est un mensonge. Il n’a vraiment pas envie que les autres jouent au volley.

Mais pour des raisons différentes.

*

« Hey, Kageyama, » dit-il pendant l’entraînement. « Tu penserais quoi si les Miracles voulaient jouer au volley ? » Il demande ça comme s’il se fichait de la réponse.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi j’en penserais quelque chose ? » grogne Kageyama.

« Genre, si l’un d’eux voulait jouer ici ? » clarifie Hinata.

Kageyama fronce les sourcils de cette manière qui signifie qu’il est en train de réfléchir. « Ça dépend. Il jouerait en passeur ? »

« Euh. Non. »

« Alors ça me va. » Il y réfléchit un peu plus puis acquiesce. « Ouais, ça serait fun. »

« J’adorais que les Miracles jouent au volley ! » crie Tanaka, entendant leur conversation. « Jouer contre des gars avec des super-pouvoirs ? Ramenez-vous ! »

« Je recevrais toutes leurs attaques ! » déclare Nishinoya.

Hinata se sent chaud à l’intérieur. C’est un sentiment de justesse et d’appartenance. Il n’y a aucun endroit où il préférerait être qu’ici à Karasuno.

Il est si distrait qu’il ne voit pas la balle de volley venir quand elle le frappe au visage. Kageyama l’appelle un abruti et même _ça_ ça lui donne l’impression que c’est comme les choses doivent être. Il veut que rien ne change jamais.

*

« J’aimerais rencontrer un Miracle, » dit Yamaguchi après l’entraînement.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » s’exclame Hinata.

« Tu te fous de moi ? Qui ne voudrait pas en rencontrer un ? » dit Yamaguchi. « Ils ont des super-pouvoirs ! C’est comme un anime. Tu penses qu’ils seront des super-héros plus tard ? »

« Non, » dit platement Hinata, « je pense pas. »

Kageyama et Tsukishima regardent tous les deux Hinata avec curiosité.

Teiko ne faisait pas des héros. Et ces gars-là – ils ne sont _certainement_ pas du type héroïque.

« Ça serait cool », dit rapidement Hinata, réalisant que sa réponse ne lui ressemble pas. « Mais, je veux dire, il y a probablement plein d’autres choses qu’ils préféreraient être. »

Yamaguchi acquiesce, acceptant cette réponse.

Pas des héros, pense Hinata, un sentiment de malaise dans le ventre. Ces gars ont bien plus de chances d’être des méchants. Une autre raison pour laquelle il ne veut pas les voir.

Il espère qu’ils ne deviendront pas des super-villains. S’ils en devenaient, est-ce qu’il devrait les arrêter ? Il n’est _certainement_ pas du type héroïque – sa capacité est pratiquement inutile.

Il veut juste jouer au volley.

*

Lui et Kageyama ne parlent jamais du fait qu’ils se sont embrassés.

Hinata veut que ça se reproduise. Il veut définitivement que ça se reproduise. (Kageyama aussi ? Et si Kageyama ne veut _pas_ que ça se reproduise ?)

Mais, disons qu’ils sortent ensemble – même s’ils ne couchent pas encore tout de suite ensemble (et franchement, Hinata n’est pas sûr de vouloir attendre si longtemps) – ils le _finiraient_ bien par le faire, pas vrai ? Et n’aurait-il pas besoin de le dire à Kageyama à ce moment-là ? Et peut-il sortir avec quelqu’un _sans_ lui dire qu’il est un mutant ? Ça a l’air d’être quelque chose que tu dis aux gens, si tu sors avec eux.

_Tu as promis à tes parents,_ se rappelle-t-il. _Ils ont dit de le dire à personne._

Sûrement pas pour toujours, Hinata essaye de se raisonner. Sûrement qu’ils ne voulaient pas dire pour toujours.

_Les promesses n’ont pas de date d’expiration._

C’est un débat infini, et vraiment, il devrait simplement _demander_ à ses parents s’il peut le dire à Kageyama. Sûrement qu’ils comprendraient.

(Mais et s’ils ne _comprennent pas ?_ Et s’ils disaient toujours : « Ne le dis à personne ? » Il ferait quoi, dans ce cas-là ?)

Hinata joue au volley. Ils gagnent leurs deux premiers matchs.

(Hinata ne demande pas à ses parents. Il ne dit rien non plus à Kageyama.)

Ça peut attendre. Après le tournois. Après qu’ils battent le Grand Roi et Shiratorizawa et qu’ils aillent aux Nationales.Et qu’ils battent Nekoma. Après tout ça, il pourra essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe avec Kageyama.

*

Peut-être que l’incendie, c’était aussi le destin.

(Il n’espère pas. Il ne veut pas penser que ça devait se passer comme ça ; que Yachi avait toujours été censée être en danger.)

Peut-être pas le destin, mais peut-être que c’était un symptôme de l’inévitable.

Oui. C’est ça. Peut-être que c’était inévitable.

Ils ont un autre match amical. Karasuno reste dans un de ces vieux bâtiments, faits de bois secs et craquants.

Karasuno va à l’entraînement, mais Yachi reste à l’intérieur parce qu’elle veut préparer le déjeuner pour tout le monde.

Sans qu’elle ne le sache, que personne ne le sache, des ados du coins jouent dehors avec des feux d’artifices illégaux pensant que le vieux bâtiment délabré est abandonné.

Ils perdent le contrôle des feux d’artifice avant de s’enfuir.

L’incendie dévore la sortie en premier. Quand Yachi remarque les flammes, elle n’a aucun endroit où aller à part plus haut.

(Elle panique, elle sait qu’elle est en train de paniquer – peut-être qu’il y avait une autre sortie, peut-être qu’elle aurait pu trouver une fenêtre. Tout le monde sait que quand il y a un incendie on ne _monte pas_ les escaliers. Mais elle ne pensait pas clairement. Son instinct de _‘_ fuir’ l’a conduite à monter, sur le toit.

Peut-être que c’était aussi le destin.)

*

Ça avait toujours été remarquablement facile pour Hinata d’oublier qu’il est un être génétiquement supérieur qui a des sens améliorés. En grande partie parce qu’il joue au volley avec et contre des gens qui sont juste aussi remarquables que lui, sinon plus. Donc même s’il est plus rapide que l’humain moyen, avec des réflexes plus rapides et des capacités supérieures pour sauter, la plupart des humains qu’il connaît sont aussi meilleurs que la moyenne, donc c’est facile d’oublier qu’il n’est pas comme eux.

C’est facile d’oublier qu’il a aussi des sens sur-développés – une meilleure vue, ouïe et odorat que tout le monde autour de lui.

Hinata sent la fumée en premier.

Il s’immobilise, et regarde fixement dans la direction du camp de Karasuno.

Il se fait frapper à la tête par une balle de volley. « Oi, Abruti ! Fais attention ! » Pour une fois, le fait que Kageyama lui crie dessus ne crée pas de réaction.

Parce qu’il sent de la fumée, _beaucoup_ de fumée. (Et il se souvient d’un incendie à Teiko, une fois. Un incendie dévastateur. Quelque chose ne va pas, il le sait.)

« Je sens de la fumée, » dit-il.

« Quoi ? » dit Kageyama.

« Je sens rien, » dit Nishinoya, reniflant l’air.

« Tu t’imagines des choses, » dit Daichi.

Hinata secoue la tête. « _Je sens de la fumée_. » Il se souvient, alors, qu’il a des sens plus développés. Il en révèle trop, mais il s’en fout. Quelque chose ne _va pas._

Sa capacité lui donne une vue encore meilleure que les autres Projets. Quand il activait son pouvoir, il pouvait tout voir comme un faucon ou un aigle – tout à des kilomètres à la ronde avec des détails précis. S’il activait son pouvoir maintenant, il pourrait le _voir…_

« Hinata, retourne t’entraîner ! » ordonne Ukai.

C’est pas seulement l’odeur de fumée ; c’est l’odeur de _brûlé._ Au loin, il entend un cri.

« Yachi-san est en danger ! » hurle-t-il, et il commence à courir.

*

Et c’est tout ce à quoi il pense ; fumée, Yachi, danger.

Donc il ne remarque pas que Kageyama lui court après, ou que le reste de Karasuno suit.

(Kiyoko a été la première à courir, après Kageyama. Kiyoko fut la seule à prendre la déclaration de Hinata au sérieux : ça ne lui était même pas venu à l’esprit que Hinata pouvait se tromper. Si Yachi était en danger, elle allait tout laisser tomber et courir jusqu’à elle. Parce que Kiyoko partit, Tanaka et Nishinoya suivirent. Le reste de Karasuno, ayant perdu quatre de leurs joueurs-clefs et leur manager, coururent après tout le monde pour les disputer jusqu’à ce qu’ils ne reviennent.

Mais alors que tout le monde courait après Hinata, eux aussi, ils commencèrent lentement à sentir la fumée. Puis ils commencèrent à courir aussi vite qu’ils le pouvaient, un terrible sentiment d’urgence dans le ventre.)

Hinata, bien sûr, arriva en premier, suivi de près par Kageyama. Le bâtiment est englouti par les flammes, et il ne peut pas s’approcher trop parce que la chaleur qui s’en dégage est étouffante.

« Yachi-san ! » Et il n’est pas sûr de ce qu’il avait prévu de faire (allait-il vraiment se jeter dans un bâtiment en flammes ?) mais Kageyama attrape son poignet, le retenant.

« Sois pas un idiot, Abruti ! » hurle Kageyama. « Tu sais pas si elle est là dedans ! »

« _Hitoka-chan !_ » crie Kiyoko. Et il faut les pouvoirs combinés de Daichi et de Suga pour la retenir.

Soudainement, tout Karasuno est là, et l’équipe est coupée en deux entre les gens qui essaye de courir dans un bâtiment en flammes et les gens qui essayent de les retenir. Ennoshita et Asahi retiennent Tanaka et Nishinoya alors que Tsukishima appelle les pompiers. Yamaguchi essaye d’appeler le téléphone de Yachi et tout le monde panique quand elle ne décroche pas. Kiyoko continue de se débattre contre la prise de Daichi et de Sugawara, et il faut que Narita aide à la retenir.

Hinata regarde le bâtiment, impuissant. Si c’était Blue, il pourrait courir à l’intérieur et en ressortir en un clin d’œil. Purple pourrait supporter les flammes assez longtemps pour sauver Yachi, si Yachi était là ; même Green pourrait faire _quelque chose_ – tellement des autres Projets avaient des capacités plus utiles que celle de Hinata. Hinata peste contre l’Univers – à quoi ça sert d’avoir des super-pouvoirs s’ils sont inutiles ? – et prie que Yachi soit saine et sauve, loin du bâtiment, très loin –

« Là ! » hurle Yamaguchi, montrant du doigt.

Un par un, Karasuno lève les yeux, et Yachi est là, sur le toit, l’air désespéré et effrayé.

« Matelas ! » hurle Tanaka. « On trouve un matelas ! Elle peut sauter ! »

« Pas le temps ! » hurle Nishinoya. « Yachi-san ! Saute maintenant ! On t’attrapera ! »

Hinata déloge la main de Kageyama de son poignet d’un mouvement.

Il n’hésite pas.

Il brille en orange et saute.

*

Ça fait six ans depuis la dernière fois qu’il a utilisé sa capacité, et son contrôle n’a jamais été parfait.

Il se lance dans la direction générale de Yachi et la percute plus ou moins et continue de monter. Il a la présence d’esprit d’enrouler ses bras autour d’elle, de la maintenir fermement, et de la porter alors qu’il continue de monter plus haut, toujours plus haut.

Et puis il est là. Au sommet.

La vue est _incroyable_.

Il flotte dans les airs pendant une minute qui est comme une éternité. Il peut tout voir, _tout_ – les arbres, les gens, les bâtiments. Il voit les oiseaux et les insectes et les brins d’herbe. Le monde entier est merveilleux et Hinata le voit en entier.

C’est ce qui lui a manqué le plus, la vue. GM-O394 avait trouvé une paix au sommet que Hinata n’a jamais expérimenté qu’en frappant une balle de volley.

« Hinata...kun ? »

Hinata regarde la fille dans ses bras. Yachi a ses bras autour de lui si serrés, dans des conditions normales Hinata s’inquiéterait de pouvoir respirer (mais il est dans un rush d’adrénaline et d’excitation, rien ne peut le gêner.) Ses yeux sont écarquillés, sa bouche un petit ‘o’ d’émerveillement. Elle sent la fumée et elle tremble. Hinata peut sentir les battements de son cœur (si près, il peut _entendre_ les battements de son cœur) et elle est terrifiée, son cœur bat comme celui d’un lapin capturé.

Il sourit plus fort. « Tout va bien, Yachi-chan ! Je vais rien laisser t’arriver ! »

Elle hoche la tête, ses yeux toujours écarquillés.

Hinata n’a jamais été capable de flotter dans les airs plus de quelques secondes, une minute max. Il commence doucement à descendre.

*

Quand ses pieds touchent le sol, Yachi est immédiatement engloutie par Kiyoko, alors qu’elle attire la fille plus jeune dans une étreinte serrée.

Le reste de Karasuno dévisage Hinata, silencieusement, alors qu’il se tient là, dans un halo de flamme.

Tout change maintenant.

Tout.

« Désolé, » dit-il, baissant la tête. « Je suis désolé ! »

Puis il se tourne et s’enfuit.


	4. Chapitre 4

Kageyama Tobio n’est pas doué avec les gens.

*

Quand il était au collège, il a lu une fois un livre qui parlait des coucous. Les coucous pondent leurs œufs dans les nids d’autres oiseaux, pour que leurs petits soient élevés par les autres oiseaux en question.

Et c’est comme ça que se sent Kageyama. Comme s’il était un autre oiseau dans le mauvais nid.

Kageyama, la plupart du temps, a l’impression de ne pas être humain.

Du moins, il a l’impression qu’il y a un genre de manuel ‘comment humainer correctement’ et que tout le monde l’a lu sauf lui.

Tout le monde autour de lui a l’air de regarder les mêmes séries, d’écouter les mêmes musiques, de connaître les mêmes anecdotes sur les idoles et les stars de films et les chaussures et l’école et ils accordent tous beaucoup d’importance à qui est en couple avec qui et qui aime qui et quand ils parlent c’est comme un tout autre langage. Une sorte de code que tout le monde sauf Kageyama peut décrypter : il comprend les mots mais il ne sait pas ce qu’ils _signifient._

C’est comme ça depuis l’école primaire – Kageyama n’a juste jamais compris la bonne combinaison de phrases qui pouvaient le faire être aimé des gens. Arrivé au collège, il arrête d’essayer.

*

Il aurait pensé que s’il pouvait se lier avec quelqu’un, ce serait avec d’autres joueurs de volley. Parce le volley, c’est la seule chose qui a toujours eu un sens pour lui. Du moins, Kageyama parle le langage du volley, et il pensait que ça serait suffisant pour selier avec les gens.

Il avait tort.

*

Au collège, Kageyama admirait Oikawa Tooru, mais il ne l’enviait pas.

Oikawa est un passeur talentueux, sans doute possible : il est doué avec les gens, avec une équipe. Kageyama _n’envie_ pas ses capacités de passeur, parce que ça impliquerait qu’il pense qu’Oikawa a quelque chose que Kageyama n’a pas (et à ce point, il était encore sûr que ses capacités n’étaient en aucun cas imparfaites par rapport à celles d’Oikawa.)

La seule chose pour laquelle Kageyama enviait _en effet_ Oikawa, c’était Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi est un attaquant doué qui a entièrement confiance en Oikawa. C’est quelque chose que Kageyama a toujours, toujours voulu. Plus que ça, Iwaizumi a toujours semblé comprendre Oikawa sans aucun effort.

Parce que Kageyama n’est pas stupide, il comprend qu’il y a deux Oikawas – l’Oikawa charmant que le public adore, et l’Oikawa tordu que Kageyama appelle le ‘véritable’ Oikawa. D’Oikawa, Kageyama apprend qu’être doué avec les gens est simplement une capacité. On n’a pas vraiment besoin d’être une bonne personne pour ça ; on a juste besoin de savoir comment faire semblant.

(Et Kageyama n’a aucune idée de comment faire semblant. C’est, il pense, la véritable différence entre les capacités d’Oikawa et les siennes.)

Mais Iwaizumi connaît le _vrai_ Oikawa, et il l’apprécie quand même (lui fait quand même _confiance_ ).

Kageyama pense que ça doit être parce qu’ils sont amis d’enfance, et il est mécontent de ça. Il pense que si _lui_ il avait un ami d’enfance, alors lui aussi, il pourrait avoir quelqu’un qui le comprendrait et qui l’apprécierait et qui serait un attaquant génial et fiable pour lui.

Mais on ne peut pas juste _obtenir_ un ami d’enfance. C’est soit on en a un, soit on en a pas.

*

Puis il rencontre Hinata Shouyou.

*

De Hinata, Kageyama apprend que certaines personnes _sont_ simplement sincèrement douées avec les gens.

Parce que à l’inverse d’Oikawa, Hinata ne fait jamais semblant. Hinata est toujours Hinata, peu importe avec qui il est ou ce qu’il fait.

Kageyama n’a jamais rencontré personne comme Hinata ; il ne savait pas que des gens comme Hinata _existaient._ Parce que Hinata peut parler à _tout le monde_ sans effort et les gens _l’aime_ _nt_. Ses coéquipiers, ses adversaires, ses camarades de classe, les Troisièmes Années, les garçons, les filles, les profs, les mères du voisinage. Tout le monde aime Hinata.

(Kageyama aussi. Bien sûr que lui aussi. Mais ce n’est pas inhabituel, tout le monde aime Hinata, et ça rend juste Kageyama en colère de penser qu’il est juste comme tout le monde.)

*

Le moment déterminant pour lui, c’est quand Hinata l’attaque pour s’être excuser.

Kageyama est tellement, tellement énervé par la défaite contre Aoba Johsei que ça fait du bien de juste se battre avec quelqu’un. Ça fait du bien de juste hurler avec quelqu’un, d’évacuer toutes ses émotions.

C’est seulement plus tard qu’il pense à quel point Hinata était en colère quand il a essayé de s’excuser.

 _« Dis pas ça comme si t’aurais pas dû me faire la passe !_ »

Mais ce n’est pas du tout ce qu’il disait.

Au collège, ils l’avait blâmé. « Tes courtes sont trop rapides » ; « Personne peut frapper les balles que tu passes » ; « C’est quoi le but d’être passeur si tu peux pas passer les balles que tes attaquants veulent. »

Ils avaient toujours dit que c’était _sa_ faute quand il voulait juste leur hurler dessus : « Pourquoi vous POUVEZ PAS frapper les balles que je passe ? Pourquoi vous pouvez pas ESSAYER un peu plus ? »

Hinata ne le blâme pas. Hinata va toujours essayer un peu plus.

*

A peu près quand il commence à réaliser que Hinata est le genre d’attaquant qu’il a toujours voulu, il commence à réaliser qu’il _veut juste Hinata_.

Et c’est terrible ; il se déteste presque instantanément après cette réalisation.

Parce qu’il n’est pas spécial. Il doit se rappeler de ça. Peut-être que Hinata est la première personne à jamais s’entendre avec lui, mais il n’est pas la première personne à s’entendre avec Hinata. En fait, c’est probable que la _seule_ raison pour laquelle Hinata peut lui parler est que Hinata peut parler à tout le monde.

Quand il est avec Hinata, il n’a plus l’impressiond’être inhumain. Pour la toute première fois, il a l’impression qu’il connaît le langage. Quand il est avec Hinata c’est la chose la plus facile du monde.

Mais c’est seulement parce que c’est Hinata. (Il doit se rappeler de ce fait encore et encore : tu n’es pas spécial pour Hinata. Hinata peut parler à tout le monde. Hinata peut être ami avec tout le monde. Tu n’es pas spécial pour Hinata.)

Donc il pense ; OK. Ça va. Il n’a pas besoin d’être spécial pour Hinata ; il a juste besoin d’être le passeur de Hinata. Tant que Hinata a besoin de lui pour lui passer la balle (tant que Hinata a besoin de lui comme passeur plus que qui que ce soit d’autre) alors ça ira pour lui.

*

Il sait, aussi horrible que ça sonne, que quelque part au fond de lui il a vraiment aimé le fait d’être le seul passeur qui pouvait travailler avec Hinata.

Il pensait qu’il serait plus anxieux une fois que Hinata commencerait à apprendre à répondre aux autres passeurs, mais à la place il ressent plus du soulagement.

Parce qu’il peut clairement imaginer le potentiel de Hinata – Hinata a les réflexes et l’énergie d’être le meilleur putain d’attaquant du Japon (bien meilleur qu’Iwaizumi, prends _ça_ Oikawa) ; avec assez d’entraînement, Hinata pourrait être avec n’importe quel passeur.

Mais Kageyama croit fermement qu’il est le seul qui pourrait faire ressortir le _meilleur_ de Hinata. Une fois que Hinata devient le meilleur attaquant, Kageyama sera le meilleur passeur, et personne ne sera jamais capable de les toucher.

Et c’est suffisant. (Probablement, pense Kageyama. C’est probablement suffisant. Il ne veut pas en demande trop de Hinata. Tu n’es toujours pas spécial, il se rappelle.)

*

Quand ils s’embrassent, Kageyama a un moment où il pense que tout est merveilleux et incroyable et peut-être qu’il _peut_ demander plus que ça. Peut-être qu’il peut avoir cette bonne chose.

Mais ensuite Hinata s’écarte avec un air horrifié sur le visage et Kageyama pense _oh merde, j’ai tout foutu en l’air_.

Il s’enfuit comme un lâche. _Tu n’es pas spécial_ , se hurle-t-il à lui-même. _Il est plus important pour toi que t’_ _es important pour lui_.

Et les choses redeviennent normales, et il en est reconnaissant.

Il est aussi _un peu_ irrité parce que est-ce que ça veut dire que ça pourrait être n’importe qui ? Est-ce que Hinata aurait embrassé n’importe qui sur cette colline ?

(Probablement, se dit-il amèrement.)

Mais s’il doit choisir entre avoir Hinata comme attaquant et avoir Hinata comme petit-ami, il va choisir attaquant à chaque fois.

Parce que rien n’est plus important pour lui que la relation qu’ils ont au volley.

*

Quand Hinata saute pour sauver Yachi, ça prend en fait à Kageyama un moment embarrassamment long pour réaliser ce que ça signifie.

Parce que franchement, la première pensée qu’il aquand il voit Hinata c’est : _Oh, hey, je savais pas qu’il pouvait sauter aussi haut. C’est génial._

Genre, peut-être quelque part dans le fond de son esprit, il pensait pourquoi Hinata ne _p_ _ourrait_ _pas_ sauter par dessus un bâtiment ? Hinata était incroyable, avec un potentiel illimité. Dans une petite partie de l’esprit de Kageyama, c’était simplement logique.

C’est seulement quand Tanaka dit « Euh… quelqu’un _savait_ que Hinata était un Miracle ? » alors qu’il regarde le ciel que Kageyama commence à comprendre, _Oh hey, Hinata est en train de voler. C’est bizarre._

Un Miracle.

« C’est pas vrai, » proteste Nishinoya, regardant aussi le ciel. « On a vu ses parents une fois. Et sa sœur. Ils ont tous des cheveux oranges. »

« Ouais… mais… » Asahi montre du doigt où Hinata flotte dans les airs en tenant Yachi.

« Kageyama, _t_ _oi_ , tu savais ? » demande Yamaguchi.

Kageyama secoue la tête, ses yeux ne quittant jamais la silhouette brillant en orange dans le ciel.

Hinata commence à descendre, et Kiyoko laisse échapper un hoquet alors qu’elle ravale un sanglot. Elle est la première à se dépêcher vers le deux autres quand ils touchent le sol, attrapant Yachi et l’enlaçant comme si elle avait peur de lâcher prise.

Tout le monde dévisage Hinata.

Hinata baisse la tête. « Désolé. Je suis désolé ! »

Et puis il s’enfuit.

*

Kageyama ne réfléchit pas du tout à ses actions et court après Hinata.

Il ne comprend même pas vraiment ce qui se passe. C’est un peu comme s’il bougeait par instinct – Hinata court ; évidemment qu’il va lui courir après.

Parce qu’il est complètement programmé pour faire ce que Hinata fait. Si Hinata reste s’entraîner, il reste s’entraîner. Si Hinata court, il court. C’est physiquement impossible pour lui de ne _pas_ rattraper Hinata ; il est tellement habitué à tout faire à ses côtés.

Ils ont fait la course assez de fois pour que Kageyama sache que leur vitesse est égale. Parfois Hinata prend de l’avance, parfois c’est Kageyama, mais l’autre est juste une foulée derrière.

Cette fois, Kageyama n’a pas besoin de gagner – il n’a pas besoin de prendre de l’avance. Il a juste besoin de s’approcher assez près pour attraper Hinata.

Et c’est ce qu’il fait.

En réfléchissant encore une fois un minimum à ses actions, aussitôt qu’il est assez près de Hinata il tacle le garçon plus petit au sol comme s’ils jouaient au Football américain.

Ils s’écrasent tous les deux au sol, et Kageyama atterrit au dessus de Hinata dans un écrasement de corps pas très classe.

Kageyama fonctionne toujours par instinct, donc il enroule juste ses bras autour de Hinata et le serre comme si sa vie en dépendait (Parce que Hinata peut voler. _Il peut voler_. Si Kageyama lâche prise, Hinata pourrait sauter dans les airs et partir quelque part où Kageyama ne peut pas le suivre et _il n’y a pas moyen_ que Kageyama laisse ça arriver.)

« Abruti ! » hurle-t-il dans l’oreille de Hinata. « Abruti Hinata ! Pourquoi tu cours ? »

Hinata tremble dans ses bras. « Lâche-moi, Kageyama ! »

« Non ! Jamais ! Pas avant que tu me promettes de pas t’enfuir ! »

Hinata le pousse et se débat. « Lâche-moi ! » Kageyama serre juste plus fort.

« Dis que tu vas pas t’enfuir ! »

« Bordel, Kageyama ! _Je suis pas humain !_ »

« C’est de la merde ! » hurle Kageyama. « Tu es la personne la plus humaineque je connaisse ! »

Hinata s’immobilise dans ses bras. Il agrippe le t-shirt de Kageyama. Il tremble toujours, et Kageyama pense qu’il entend Hinata pleurer.

« Tu m’écrases, » dit Hinata, sa voix étouffée contre le t-shirt de Kageyama. « Bouge. »

« Dis que tu vas pas t’enfuir, » commande Kageyama.

« D’accord ! Bouge ! » Hinata le pousse et Kageyama bouge ; s’affale sur l’herbe à côté de Hinata mais il tient fermement le poignet de Hinata. Il ne lui fait toujours pas totalement confiance pour ne pas s’envoler.

« Pourquoi tu t’es enfui ? » demande Kageyama.

Les yeux de Hinata sont écarquillés. « Sois pas idiot, Kageyama. »

« C’est toi l’idiot. Idiot, » retourne Kageyama comme un enfant.

Hinata fronce encore plus les sourcils mais il ne dit rien.

Au loin, Kageyama entend des sirènes. Il n’est pas certain de ce qui effraie Hinata, mais il sait que Hinata ne veut pas se faire attraper.

Kageyama se lève, entraînant Hinata avec lui (il ne lâche jamais son poignet.) « Allez, Abruti. On peut aller se cacher dans l’un des autres dortoirs. »

*

Plus tard, Kageyama et Hinata apprendront comment l’équipe de Karasuno a calmement et universellement décidé de ne rien dire de l’implication de Hinata.

C’est Yachi qui a commencé. Quand la police et les pompiers sont arrivés, entendant des rapports à propos d’une fille dans le bâtiment en flammes, elle a rapidement sorti : « Ils se sont trompés ! J’ai pu sortir quand l’incendie a commencé ! »

Et puis elle a commencé à tousser et ils étaient si occupés à lui faire un check-up qu’ils n’ont pas fait vraiment attention quand tout le monde à ajouter des exclamations variées de « Oh ouais, on s’est trompés, yep, vraiment trompés, il y avait totalement pas de fille sur le toit, nope. »

Ils couvrent Hinata sans vraiment comprendre ce qui est si secret. Plus tard, bien, bien plus tard, quand les autorités sont parties et que Karasuno a été assigné à des nouveaux dortoirs, Karasuno est enfin seul.

Yachi a été emmenée à l’hôpital en précaution et Kiyoko ne devrait pas être dans une chambre avec les garçons si tard, mais personne n’ose l’en empêcher. Elle est la première à approcher Hinata – elle enroule juste ses bras autour de lui et l’enlace avec force. Elle murmure « Merci, merci, merci » dans son oreille encore et encore, Hinata figé tout ce temps.

Quand elle s’écarte tout le monde a l’air légèrement embarrassé et pas entièrement sûr de comment aborder le sujet qui fâche.

« Donc, Shouyou, t’as toujours été un Miracle ? » commence Nishinoya.

« Euh, » dit Hinata en se frottant la nuque. « Ouais. »

« Mais il y en a seulement sept, » dit Yamaguchi, comme si Hinata devait se tromper, malgré le fait qu’ils l’aient tous vu sauter par dessus un bâtiment. « J’ai tout lu sur eux. Et. Euh. T’en es pas un ? »

« On était bien plus que sept, » dit Hinata, sur la défensive. « A Teiko. On était beaucoup. Je me suis échappé il y a six ans. Les autres se sont enfuis après moi, je suppose. »

« Mais pourquoi tu ne nous l’a pas _dit_? » demande Suga, l’air blessé. « Je veux dire, c’est pas si important, pas vrai ? Les autres vont tous à des lycées publics. Ce serait sûrement pas un problème, si les gens découvraient que t’en es un aussi. »

C’est ce que Kageyama n’arrête pas de se demander. Il n’en a pas grand-chose à faire, de l’existence d’enfants avec des super-pouvoirs, mais même lui sait que ce n’est plus si sensationnel de nos jours. Ils vivent avec des familles normales, vont à des lycées normaux, et Kageyama n’a jamais entendu rien de _mauvais_ leur arriver. Donc pourquoi Hinata ne leur a pas _dit_?

(Pourquoi Hinata ne me l’a pas dit à _moi ?_ Veut-il dire. Mais alors la voix vicieuse dans le fond de son esprit qui sonne horriblement comme Oikawa dit : « Et pourquoi Hinata le dirait à _toi ?_ Tu n’es pas spécial pour lui. »)

« Mes parents m’ont fait promettre de le dire à personne, » marmonne Hinata, sans croiser le regard de personne.

« Eh bah, » dit Tsukishima, attirant l’attention de tout le monde. « Il peut pas jouer au volley si les gens savent, pas vrai ? »

« _Quoi ?_ » exige de savoir Kageyama. Il n’est pas seul, Tanaka et Nishinoya protestent tous les deux, montrant qu’ils n’avaient clairement jamais envisagé cette possibilité non plus.

Hinata cille et ne proteste _pas_ les paroles folles de Tsukishima, montrant qu’il y _avait_ réfléchi.

« C’est ridicule ! » crie Kageyama. Rien que d’y penser ça le rend malade. Jouer au volley sans Hinata ? Hors de question.

« Bien sûr qu’il peut jouer ! » hurle Nishinoya à Tsukishima.

« T’es en train de dire que tu veux plus jouer avec Hinata ? » gronde Tanaka.

Tsukishima soupire. « Non, bien sûr que non. Mais ils ne le laisseront jamais jouer, OK ? »

« Ça peut pas être vrai, » proteste Yamaguchi. « J’ai entendu dire que les autres Miracles jouaient au basket. »

« Ils ont seulement le droit de jouer les matchs officiels si l’équipe adverse a aussi un Miracle, » explique Daichi, d’un air désolé.

« Le basket, c’est un sport stupide, » dit Hinata, marmonnant encore, comme s’il ne s’attendait pas à ce que quelqu’un l’entende. Kageyama est d’accord. Le basket, c’est stupide.

« Ecoutez, j’essaye pas de dire que Hinata ne devrait pas jouer avec nous, » dit Tsukishima, et il a l’air fatigué, comme s’il en avait marre de toujours devoir être la voix de la raison. « Mais vous _réalisez_ que si les officiels découvrent qu’on a joué avec un Miracle dans notre équipe tout ce temps ils pourraient décider qu’on a triché ? »

« Ça me donne pas autant d’avantages ! » crie Hinata au dessus des protestations de Tanaka et de Nishinoya.

« _Je sais_ , » dit Tsukishima d’une manière qui rend tout le monde silencieux. « Personne qui a déjà joué avec ou contre toi ne pensera que tu as des avantages physiques injustes. »

Tout le monde regarde Hinata. Quand Yachi n’est pas là, il est littéralement la plus petite personne dans la pièce. C’est difficile d’imaginer que _qui que ce soit_ puisse regarder Hinata et penser qu’il est physiquement supérieur d’une manière ou d’une autre.

« Tout ce que je dis c’est que les gens _pourraient_ penser qu’on a triché. Ils pourraient déclarer les matchs qu’on a gagnés comme nuls et non avenus. »

Daichi dit : « Tsukishima a raison. On doit au moins être prêts à cette possibilité. »

Tout le monde se tait alors qu’ils y pensent.

« Donc... » dit Tanaka. « Donc on dit juste rien à personne ? »

Hinata lève les yeux, son regard rempli d’espoir. « Ça pourrait marcher ! »

« Il y a pas moyen qu’on réussisse à garder ça secret, » dit Suga. « Je dis pas qu’on devrait pas _essayer,_ qu’on soit d’accord, je vois juste pas comme on _pourrait_. »

« J’ai gardé ça secret de tout le monde depuis six ans ! » proteste Hinata. « C’était la première fois depuis une _éternité_ que j’ai utilisé mes pouvoirs ! Et c’est vraiment peu probable que quelqu’un d’autre se retrouve coincé sur le toit d’un bâtiment en feu. »

« Mais maintenant on sait tous, » fait remarquer Ennoshita. « Et c’est bien plus difficile de coordonner un secret avec plusieurs personnes. Surtout si on considère le fait que Tanaka et Noya ne savent pas garder un secret. »

« Quoi ? Je sais garder un secret ! » hurle Tanaka.

« Tu as dit à Daichi-san qu’on organisait une fête surprise pour lui _une heure_ après qu’on ait commencé à l’organiser. »

« Parce qu’il a demandé et qu’il fait peur ! »

« J’ai rien dit à personne ! » dit Nishinoya. « Je sais pas en quoi je suis concerné. »

« T’as zéro filtre, » dit Ennoshita. « Tu te souviens quand tu nous as dit ton numéro de sécurité sociale ? Tu te souviens de ça ? »

« Ou quand tu as hurlé Rolling Thunder 3 avant de dire ‘comme le mot de passe de mon adresse mail’, » remarque Suga.

« Ou quand tu nous a tous parlé de ton rêve bizarre sur Asahi, » ajoute Tanaka.

« Attends, quoi ? » dit Asahi, clignant des yeux.

« Ça veut juste dire que je vous fais confiance ! » proclame Nishinoya.

« Même si on oublie que Noya-san partage trop, qu’est-ce qu’on dit au Coach et à Takeda-sensei ? » demande Suga.

Hinata a de nouveau l’air misérable. « Je veux juste jouer au volley. »

« Personne dit que tu peux pas, » dit sombrement Kageyama, fusillant tout le monde du regard.

« Personne ne dit que tu ne peux pas, » confirme Daichi. « C’est décidé. On ne dira rien à personne. »

Hinata regarde un à un ses coéquipiers et ce qu’il voit le fait se détendre.

« Et juste parce qu’on est tous ouverts les uns avec les autres, Kageyama, _toi_ tu n’es pas un Miracle, pas vrai ? » demande Suga.

« Quoi ? » grogne Kageyama, surpris d’être mis au centre de la conversation comme ça. « Non, bien sûr que non. »

« Bien, » dit Suga. « Donc tout va bien, alors. On peut s’en sortir si c’est juste Hinata-kun, mais si c’était vous deux, on aurait eu un problème. »

« Quelle surprise. Le Roi a bien plus de chance d’être une expérience humaine, vous pensez pas ? » Tsukishima esquisse un rictus.

« Oi ! »

*

« Quel genre d’avantage tu _as_ , Hinata ? » demande Yamaguchi plus tard.

Hinata fronce le nez en y pensant. « Vraiment pas beaucoup. Je suppose que je suis naturellement plus rapide. Et que j’ai une meilleure endurance. Mais franchement, j’arrive pas à la cheville des autres en termes de capacités physiques. Les Oranges Three étaient conçus pour être plus petits et moins musclés. C’était censé nous aider à voler mieux, tu sais ? »

Kageyama se tend. Daichi et Suga échangent un regard que Hinata a l’air de manquer.

C’est une chose de comprendre objectivement que Hinata soit un Miracle, mais les implications complètes ne se sont pas encore ancrées. Hinata a été _conçu_. Il a été créé dans un _labo_.

« De toute façon, j’étais une expérience ratée, » continue Hinata, inconscient des réactions de tout le monde.

« _Ratée_? » répète Asahi. « Qu’est-ce – qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Hinata fronce les sourcils, l’air perdu. « Ça veut dire ratée ? Tu sais. J’étais pas bon. Pas réussi. »

 _Pas bon. Raté._ Les doigts de Kageyama ont un spasme et il est légèrement effaré de réaliser qu’il voudrait toucher Hinata.

Il n’est pas le seul avec cette pulsion. Les yeux de Suga s’écarquillent et Kageyama peut voir sa main se lever, comme s’il voulait aussi l’atteindre mais qu’il résiste. Les yeux de Kiyoko s’adoucissent, et elle a l’air de vouloir enlacer Hinata à nouveau et le protéger du monde.

Mais Hinata a l’air si nonchalant en disant ça – comme s’il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il dit. Ou pourquoi ça sonne si triste.

« T’es pas un échec ! » dit Kageyama, et cille intérieurement, parce qu’il réalise que c’est sorti bien plus en colère qu’il le voulait (comme la plupart des choses qu’il dit.)

« J’ai jamais dit ça ! » hurle Hinata en retour. « J’ai dit que j’étais un _Projet raté_. C’est pas pareil ! »

« D’accord ! Sois pas un abruti ! » Kageyama n’a aucune idée de pourquoi il crie à ce point.

« Je suis pas un abruti ! Crétin ! Kageyama crétin ! »

Mais Hinata hurle en retour, donc Kageyama pense que ça va bien. Ils vont bien.

Tout est comme ça devrait être.

*

Et d’une marnière ou d’une autre, c’est tout.

Kageyama n’est pas exactement sûr du protocole standard à suivre quand tu découvres que l’un de tes coéquipiers a des super-pouvoirs, mais Karasuno l’accepte sans sourcilier.

Après tout, ce n’est pas comme si Hinata avait _changé_ quand ils l’ont appris. Il est juste Hinata ; bruyant et énergique, comme il l’a toujours été.

La seule chose qui change vraiment c’est le fait que Kageyama est un peu plus sensible quand le sujet des ‘Miracles’ est abordé.

(Il a fait des recherches sur eux, quand il est rentré du camp d’entraînement. Les autres Miracles sont tous grands et musclés et ils font peur. Ils n’ont pas l’air de lycéens, encore moins de Premières Années, et ça a l’air impossible de penser que Hinata est l’un d’entre eux.)

Donc quand ses camarades de classe commencent à parler des Miracles, il écoute sans honte.

« Tu penses que c’est vrai ce qu’ils disent sur les Miracles ? »

« Ça se peut pas ! Ça a l’air fake, tu penses pas ? »

« Mais c’est logique, pas vrai ? Pas vrai ? »

« C’est terrifiant ! J’espère pas ! Je pense pas que je pourrais dormir la nuit, si c’était vrai. »

« De quoi vous parlez ? » interrompt Kageyama.

Ils sursautent tous en entendant la voix de Kageyama. Ils le regardent bouches-bées, complètement abasourdis. Kageyama réalise qu’il n’a jamais initié la conversation avec ses camarades avant. Il ne se souvient même pas de leurs noms.

« Euum. Tu connais la rumeur sur les Miracles ? » essaye une fille, qui a l’air de s’attendre à ce que Kageyama lui hurle dessus.

« Quelle rumeur ? » grogne-t-il, faisant de son mieux pour avoir l’air civil.

« Celle qui dit que les Miracles ont été conçus pour être des assassins, » dit un garçon, incrédule.

« Quoi ? » dit Kageyama. Les trois cillent et il réalise que c’est sorti comme un rugissement.

« C’est partout sur internet, mec, » dit l’autre garçon. « Et aux Infos. Les gens disent que les Miracles ont été créés pour être des assassins et des soldats – qu’ils _étaient_ des assassins. Ils disent qu’ils ont tué un paquet de gens. »

« C’est ridiculement stupide, » dit Kageyama. « C’est la chose la plus stupide que j’ai jamais entendue. »

« Peu importe, » dit son camarade de classe, se retournant vers ses amis, coupant Kageyama de la conversation.

Kageyama secoue la tête.

 _C’est_ la chose la plus conne qu’il ait jamais entendue.

*

Kageyama oublie le sujet presque entièrement. Parce que, soyons honnête, le fait que Hinata a des super-pouvoirs n’est pas aussi important que le fait que Hinata joue au volley.

Il n’est même pas si curieux que ça. Il sait que Yamaguchi brûle de poser ses questions, tout comme Tanaka et Nishinoya.

(« Personne ne demande à Hinata de parler de Teiko, » avait ordonné Daichi un jour, quand il avait envoyé Hinata chercher quelque chose dans le local du matériel. Suga s’était tenu debout à côté de lui et avait lancé un regard désapprobateur à tout le monde, indiquant que c’était quelque chose dont les Troisièmes Années avaient discuté ensemble.

« Hinata ne voulait pas que les gens sachent, et ce n’est pas de sa faute qu’on soit au courant. Donc s’il ne veut pas en parler, on ne va pas lui demander de le faire, _compris ?_ »

Et le capitaine avait eu l’air si terrifiant en donnant cet ordre que personne n’avait osé protester ou le défier.)

Mais Kageyama… s’en fiche. Il pense, si Hinata veut lui dire, c’est cool. Mais il n’a pas besoin de savoir.

*

Il ne pense même pas à _l’autre_ problème concernant Hinata jusqu’à ce qu’il dise sans réfléchir « Tu devrais rester dormir » et que Hinata se fige.

Puis il pense : _merde._

Ils s’étaient entraînés plus longtemps que les autres, jusqu’à ce que Coach Ukai leur ait crié de rentrer chez eux. Puis Takeda-sensei lui avait rappelé qu’ils avait un contrôle le lendemain et que s’ils échouaient ils devraient revenir le week-end, et ils ne pourraient pas jouer le match.

Ils avaient eu la même expression d’horreur, et Hinata avait fini chez Kageyama alors qu’ils étudiaient tous les deux frénétiquement jusqu’à ce qu’il soit si tard qu’il était officiellement tôt le jour suivant.

Puis Kageyama avait dit : « Tu devrais rester dormir », parce que Hinata avait l’air d’être au bord de l’épuisement et que la mère de Kageyama avait ordonné à Kageyama de s’assurer que Hinata n’essaye pas de rentrer en vélo. Elle s’était déjà arrangée avec les parents de Hinata.

Kageyama n’avait pas réfléchi à deux fois à cet arrangement (surtout parce qu’il était concentré sur ses révisions) et Hinata se figea et Kageyama se souvint.

Parce que, ouais. Ils se sont embrassés une fois et ils n’en n’ont jamais parlé.

Mais ensuite Hinata sourit simplement. « D’accord Kageyama ! Je suis mort ! »

*

Et dans le noir, avec Hinata qui dort sur le matelas à côté du sien, dans sa chambre, alors qu’ils sont tous les deux physiquement et mentalement épuisés, Kageyama oublie l’ordre de Daichi et demande d’une voix fatiguée : « Pourquoi tu parles jamais des autres Miracles ? »

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? » dit Hinata, la voix tout aussi fatiguée.

« Tu les connais, pas vrai ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Tu leur parles ? »

« Non. Je veux pas. »

« C’était pas tes amis ? » Kageyama n’est pas totalement sûr de pourquoi il veut entendre la réponse de Hinata. Ça a juste l’air bizarre. Hinata a beaucoup d’amis ; il aime tout le monde et tout le monde l’aime. Il parle toujours régulièrement à ses amis du collège (quelque chose que Kageyama ne comprend pas). Donc d’une manière ou d’une autre, la chose la plus étrange pour Kageyama sur le fait que Hinata ait des super-pouvoirs, c’est le fait que Hinata n’ait pas repris contact avec les autres Miracles.

« Non. Pas vraiment. Je veux dire, je les apprécie assez bien, je suppose. Mais je dirais pas que ce sont mes amis. »

Kageyama acquiesce, parce que c’est logique. Un peu. Il s’attend à s’endormir bientôt, mais alors Hinata le surprend en continuant.

« J’avais un ami à Teiko. Un Projet qui s’appelait Black. C’était mon meilleur ami. Il me manque beaucoup. S’il s’était échappé, je le traquerais peu importe ce que disent les gens. »

La voix de Hinata a l’air si triste. Kageyama n’aime pas que Hinata soit triste. C’est juste _mal_ – ça va contre l’ordre naturel des choses. « Il était comment ? »

« Beaucoup comme Kenma, » dit Hinata. « Silencieux, discret. Mais vraiment intelligent ! Il observait les gens, comme Kenma. Je parie qu’il serait un bon passeur. »

Et Kageyama fronce les sourcils dans le noir, parce qu’il n’aime pas _du tout_ cette idée.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il lui est arrivé ? » demande-t-il d’un air renfrogné.

« Il était comme moi, un échec, » dit tristement Hinata. « Donc il est probablement mort depuis longtemps. »

Kageyama s’assoit dans un mouvement brusque. « Ça veut dire quoi, _ça_? »

Hinata s’assoit, dévisageant Kageyama, clignant rapidement des yeux comme s’il se réveillait d’un mauvais rêve. « Rien, » dit-il rapidement.

« Oi, » dit Kageyama, et il attrape le t-shirt de Hinata (il n’est pas sûr de pourquoi. Ça a juste l’air naturel d’attraper Hinata, de s’agripper à lui, de s’assurer qu’il ne va pas disparaître, qu’il ne va pas s’envoler au loin.) « De quoi tu parles-- »

Mais Hinata esquisse juste un grand sourire alors qu’il a une sorte de révélation. Il attrape Kageyama par le t-shirt, en miroir avec la poigne de Kageyama, et puis il l’attire dans un baiser.

Et ouais. Kageyama ne va pas insister, pas s’ils _s’embrassent_ à nouveau. Avoir Hinata comme ça, avec sa chaleur et ses mains baladeuses et l’entrelacement de leurs corps ; rien ne mérite d’empêcher _ça_ d’arriver.

Quand ils s’écartent c’est parce qu’ils ont tous les deux besoin d’air ; ils sont essoufflés et haletants et ont complètement le souffle coupé.

Et ils sont tous les deux toujours épuisés. Ils ont toujours un contrôle demain ; ils ont toujours un match à préparer. Ça ne va pas aller plus loin que ça ne l’est actuellement et ils le savent tous les deux. (Et dans tous les cas, ce qui semblait possible sur une colline verdoyant de Saitama semblait très peu probable dans la maison de Kageyama, avec ses parents qui dorment dans la pièce d’à côté.)

Mais Kageyama doit _savoir_. Donc il pose une dernière question.

« Est-ce que c’est… OK ? Ça te gène pas ? »

Hinata le regarde comme s’il était fou. « Tu te fous de moi ? C’est incroyable. T’embrasser est presque aussi bien que jouer au volley avec toi. Oh, mec, _Kageyama_. Ce serait pas génial si on pouvait faire les deux en même temps ? »

Kageyama l’imagine et acquiesce.

Ouais. Ça serait _vraiment_ plutôt génial.


	5. Chapitre 5

Hinata n’est toujours pas sûr de s’il sort avec Kageyama ou pas.

Il a l’impression que s’ils ne sortaient pas ensemble _avant_ , ils ne sortent probablement pas ensemble _maintenant_ parce que rien n’a vraiment changé sauf que parfois ils s’embrassent après la fin de l’entraînement.

Mais ça n’est pas vraiment important pour lui. Il pense, peu importe ce qui se passe, ils sont au moins sur la même page, et c’est tout ce qui importe.

*

Et c’est bien. Vraiment bien.

Ils gagnent leurs matchs, Karasuno sait qu’il est un mutant mais ils s’en fichent, il a Kageyama. Même ses notes sont meilleures que jamais, maintenant que Yachi l’aide régulièrement à étudier.

Il est incroyablement heureux de sa vie et de toutes les choses qui la composent.

Donc bien sûr, les choses commencent à empirer.

*

Il rentre chez lui et ne remarque pas que sa mère est plus silencieuse que d’habitude. Il ne voit pas la façon dont elle n’arrête pas de le regarder, comme si elle s’assure qu’il est toujours là. Son père rentre à la maison et ils dînent. Il parle beaucoup, Natsu parle beaucoup, et aucun d’eux deux ne remarque que leurs parents ne parlent pas tant que ça.

Lui et Natsu regardent la télé ensemble, et elle va se coucher tôt. Il est assez claqué et il pense à faire comme elle, mais alors ses parents viennent dans le salon l’air grave et son père dit : « Shouyou, on doit parler. »

Hinata se fige. Il n’a jamais été dans cette situation avant, mais il est presque sûr que rien de bien n’est jamais sorti de parents disant « On doit parler. »

Et bien sûr, la première chose à laquelle il pense, c’est le fait qu’il n’a toujours pas dit à ses parents que Karasuno connaît son secret. La deuxième chose à laquelle il pense, c’est le fait qu’il ne s’est aussi toujours pas décidé à leur dire qu’il embrasse occasionnellement Kageyama (et _bon sang_ , il espère que c’est ce dont ils veulent parler. Ça serait tellement plus facile de dire à ses parents qu’il est gay que de leur dire que des gens savent qu’il est mutant. Il est sûr qu’ils réagiraient bien mieux au gay. Ils aiment bien Kageyama.)

« Euhh… » dit-il, pour gagner du temps.

« Shouyou, tu as regardé les Infos ces derniers temps ? » lui demande Sawako, sa voix douce.

Hinata cligne des paupières. Ça n’a pas l’air d’être à propos de Kageyama ou de Karasuno. « Non ? »

Sawako se mord la lèvre. Elle regarde son mari et Kousei a toujours l’air grave. « Shouyou, les Miracles ont beaucoup été dans les Infos ces derniers temps. Il y a eu beaucoup de… couverture négative. »

« Ça veut dire quoi ? » demande Hinata, se sentant tendu et méfiant et malade.

« Ça veut dire… » piétine Kousei. Il ne sait pas comment expliquer ça à son fils, qui est un rayon de soleil et merveilleux et qu’il aime tellement. « Les gens expriment leurs inquiétudes que des Miracles aillent dans une école. Ils commencent à dire que les Miracles sont dangereux. »

Hinata ne dit rien.

Ses parents n’ont jamais _demandé_. Tout ce qu’ils savent c’est que Teiko a créé des humains avec des super-pouvoirs. Tout ce qu’ils savent c’est que Teiko a essayé de le tuer. Tout ce qu’il savent c’est que beaucoup des scientifiques de Teiko ont été emprisonnés pour avoir fait des expériences illégales sur des humains.

Mais ils n’ont jamais demandé _pourquoi_ Teiko l’a créé, et Hinata ne leur a jamais dit.

Hinata n’a jamais fait attention aux Infos, il n’a aucune idée de ce que les gens disent sur les Miracles.

Mais il est sûr de pouvoir deviner.

« Eh bien. Ils le sont. Dangereux. » Hinata baisse le regard sur ses mains.

Kousei et Sawako échangent un regard. Hinata est leur miracle, leur enfant, la réponse à leurs prières. Quand ils l’ont trouvé sur le bord d’une route de campagne déserte il y a si longtemps ils n’ont pas demandé _pourquoi_ ; ils l’ont simplement pris comme le destin. C’est leur fils – pourquoi d’où il venait ou pourquoi ils l’avaient trouvé aurait de l’importance ? Il était à eux.

« Ils pourraient organiser une Diète Spéciale bientôt, pour questionner la manière dont la FSDJ a géré les choses, » dit Sawako à son fils. « Si ça ne se passe pas bien… ils pourrait avoir à les enfermer. Les Miracles. »

Les _autres_ Miracles, elle veut dire.

« Évidemment ça ne nous affectera pas, » dit rapidement Kousei. « Tu es – tu seras sain et sauf, Shouyou. On a juste pensé – on a juste pensé que tu devrais _savoir_. Et tu dois promettre de faire encore plus attention. C’est plus important que jamais que personne ne soit au courant. »

Hinata cille et espère que ses parents ne remarquent pas.

« Peut-être, » commence Sawako. « Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas jouer au volley pour l’instant. »

« _Quoi ?_ » s’exclame Hinata. « En quoi c’est connecté ? »

Sawako a l’air misérable. « Tu as beaucoup gagné ces derniers temps, Shou-kun. Ils filment les matchs. Si tu vas jusqu’à jouer aux Nationales – ça attirerait juste beaucoup d’attention. »

« Non, hors de question, » dit Hinata. Ne pas jouer au _volley ?_

« Juste pour l’instant, Shou-kun, » supplie Kousei. « Tu es seulement en Première Année. Il y aura d’autres tournois. »

« Non il en aura _pas !_ Ce sera pas la même chose ! C’est notre dernière chance ! »

Il veut dire, c’est la dernière fois qu’ils vont jouer avec les Troisièmes Années. Avec Daichi et Suga et Asahi et Kiyoko. C’est la dernière fois que ça va être _cette_ équipe, _ce_ Karasuno.

« Shouyou, je sais que c’est difficile à comprendre maintenant, mais il y a des choses plus importantes dans la vie que le volley, » Kousei. « Tu dois penser avec du recul. »

Hinata sert les poings parce que d’un côté, oui, il sait ça, mais de l’autre côté, le volley c’est tout.

Il y a un silence qui s’étend pendant une éternité.

« Tu– » commence Sawako. Elle s’arrête, effarée des implications de sa propre question, mais elle insiste quand même : « Tu penses que les autres Miracles sont dangereux pour le public? »

Hinata hausse les épaules, un chouïa rancunier. Il est toujours coincé sur _Pas de volley_ , pourquoi devrait-il répondre à leurs questions ?

« Shouyou, » dit sévèrement Kousei.

« Je ne leur ai pas parlé depuis six ans, » dit-il d’un ton maussade. « Je sais pas comment ils sont maintenant. »

Kousei soupire. Il veut poser plus de questions, mais il est trop lâche.

Il est terrifié par les réponses.

« J’arrête pas le volley, » annonce Hinata.

« Juste… fais attention, pour l’instant. Pense-y. On en reparlera plus tard, » dit Kousei.

« _Pas_ moi, » dit Hinata. Parce qu’il ne va pas changer d’avis.

Mais ses parents ont l’air tout aussi résolu.

*

Hinata ne peut pas dormir.

Il y a trop de choses auxquelles penser. Il a passé du temps sur internet à regarder ce que les gens disent et ça confirme le pire de ses soupçons. Maintenant il pense à la question de sa mère – _tu pense_ _s_ _que les autres sont dangereux ?_ – et sa réponse, _Je sais pas_.

Parce qu’ils le sont, ils le sont _absolument_.

Mais est-ce qu’ils méritent d’être _enfermés ?_ C’est la véritable question, et c’est ce qu’il ne sait pas.

Pour la première fois, de toute sa vie, Hinata voudrait savoir qui ils sont _maintenant_. Il fait des recherches sur eux, trouve des douzaines de différentes interviews avec Yellow (et sa carrière de mannequin, bordel de merde, c’était quoi ça?) et lit comme quoi ils jouent tous au basket (Au _basket._ Sérieusement. Quoi, le basket ? C’est tellement un sport nul. Et ils sont tous si _grands_. Quelle perte de taille. C’est si injuste.) Mais rien de ça ne l’aide à comprendre qui ils sont maintenant, et si oui ou non ça devrait lui faire quelque chose s’ils étaient emprisonnés.

Black lui manque.

Black saurait quoi faire dans cette situation. Black avait toujours un plan.

*

Mais il ne peut pas parler avec Black, donc il appelle Kenma à la place.

Ils communiquent principalement par mails et textos ; Kenma n’est pas une personne qui appelle, et Hinata respecte ça. Mais il a besoin de parler à quelqu’un, et Kenma est le seul qui comprenne totalement la situation.

« Qu’est-ce que je devrais faire ? » supplie Hinata, après avoir lâché un fil incorrect de – ils vont me faire arrêter le volley ; je sais pas s’ils sont dangereux, est-ce qu’ils sont dangereux ? Est-ce qu’ils devraient être enfermés ? Est-ce que je vais être enfermé ? Le volley, Kenma, le volley ! – que Kenma a patiemment écouté jusqu’au bout.

« Je suis pas… sûr s’il y a quelque chose que tu _peux_ faire... » dit Kenma.

« Dis pas ça ! » supplie Hinata. « Allez, Kenma, t’es plus intelligent que moi ! J’ai besoin que tu me dises quoi faire ! »

« Qu’est-ce que tu _veux_ faire ? »

« Jouer au volley ! »

« Et ? »

« Et– ! » Hinata s’arrête. _Qu’est-ce_ qu’il veut ? « Je veux juste – je sais pas. Kenma, _toi_ , tu penses qu’ils sont dangereux ? »

Kenma sait. Kenma sait mieux que _lui_. Il écoute, désespéré d’avoir une réponse, le silence à l’autre bout de la ligne alors que Kenma réfléchit à la question.

« Je pense… je pense qu’ils sont probablement beaucoup comme toi, Shouyou. »

« Ils sont _en rien_ comme moi ! » rugit Hinata, surpris d’avoir été aussi vicieux dans sa réponse. Il essaye de se calmer, mais il ne peut pas. « Ils étaient des _Réussites_. Leur situation était différente de la mienne ! Teiko _m’a tué_. Ils étaient les élus, les bénis. Teiko les _aimait_. Tu sais pas – tu sais pas comment c’était, pour les expériences ratées. On était pas du tout pareils. »

« Eh bien... » dit Kenma, et Hinata peut entendre la misère dans sa voix et il se sent désolé de son exclamation. « Tu voulais quitter Teiko. »

« Bien sûr que je voulais partir ! »

« … Eux aussi... »

Hinata s’affaisse. C’était quelque chose qu’il n’avait pas considéré.

Ils se sont échappés. Ils se sont échappés comme lui. Ça veut dire, même s’ils étaient des Réussites, ils voulaient partir autant que lui le voulait.

Évidemment qu’ils voulaient partir. Bordel, évidemment qu’ils voulaient partir. Hinata pense à son temps là-bas – à toutes les choses qu’il avait activement essayé de laisser derrière lui ces six dernières années, toutes les choses qu’il a essayé d’oublier. Pour une seconde, il se perd. Il n’est plus Hinata Shouyou, il est GM-O394. Il est Orange.

*

Il y avait quatorze Groupes de Projets, un Projet de couleur par Génération.

Ils étaient la Génération ‘Miracle’, la treizième Génération à attendre la viabilité. Ils n’étaient pas amis, pas exactement, et ils n’étaient pas non plus une famille.

Mais ils étaient tout ce qu’ils avaient, les uns les autres.

Miracle était la première Génération qui avait un nombre incroyable de Projets Réussis : Blue, Purple, Green, Yellow, Red, Gray, Pink, Gold et Rainbow avaient tous été marqués comme Réussites.

Le reste était des échecs.

Le Miracle Rainbow avait été le premier à mourir. C’était à ce moment là qu’Orange apprit ce que la mort était.

White mourut – Orange se souvient de comment elle était devenue de plus en plus malade, à chaque fois qu’elle utilisait ses pouvoirs. C’était la première fois qu’il s’était jamais senti _chanceux_. Il était peut-être un échec, comme elle, mais au moins _ses_ capacités n’étaient pas en train de le _tuer_.

Gray fut jugé obsolète et disparut. Silver mourut dans la Chambre 101. Puis Brown perdit le contrôle de son pouvoir et causa l’explosion. Ils perdirent Brown et Gold dans cet incendie. Un par un, les échecs étaient éradiqués, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste que lui et Black et les Réussites.

« Ils vont nous tuer, Orange, » avait dit Black.

« Ils pourraient ne pas le faire, » avait dit Orange. « Les gens peuvent te surprendre. »

Orange avait pitié des autres Projets parce qu’ils ne pouvaient pas voir ce qu’il voyait. Il était le seul avec une vue améliorée, donc lui seul pouvait voir qu’il y avait un monde là dehors.

Il leur a tous dit qu’ils devraient partir, mais seul Black l’avait écouté.

« Pourquoi tu penses que ce monde-là est _meilleur_? » avait demandé Yellow.

« On peut pas vivre là dehors, » avait dit Blue.

« C’est trop dangereux dehors, » avait dit Pink.

« Nous ne sommes pas humains, » avait dit Red, essayant de le raisonner. « Et nous ne pourrions jamais vivre dans le monde des humains. »

Seul Black l’avait écouté, mais même Black n’avait pas d’espoir. « Tu rêves trop, Orange, » avait-il dit. « Il est impossible que nous nous échappions un jour de cet endroit. »

*

Mais ils _s’étaient_ échappés. D’une manière ou d’une autre, ces gars étaient revenus à la raison.

Et tout à coup, Hinata Shouyou est insupportablement triste.

Il pense à ce qu’il a dit à Black, il y a tellement d’années.

« Les gens sont plus gentils que tu le penses. »

Et il avait raison. Depuis qu’il a quitté Teiko, depuis qu’il est devenu Hinata Shouyou, il n’a rencontré rien d’autre que de la gentillesse. Ses parents, ses amis du collège, ses équipiers de Karasuno, toutes les personnes jouant au volley qu’il a rencontrées.

Il pense à quel point son monde est devenu vaste : Kousei et Sawako, Natsu, Kageyama, Kenma, Yachi – il y a tellement de gens dans sa vie qu’il aime. Et tellement de gens qui l’aiment. Ça prouve que les Miracles avaient _tor_ _t_ – il y avait une place dans ce monde pour les expériences humaines.

Et Hinata sait quelque chose maintenant. « Ils ne peuvent pas se faire ré-enfermer. »

Kenma est resté assis pendant le long silence de Hinata, pour le laisser penser, le laisser se souvenir ; Kenma n’a jamais été intimidé par les silences, donc il a juste tenu son téléphone contre son oreille pendant la longue pause de Hinata et a silencieusement laissé Hinata atteindre sa propre conclusion.

« Je suis d’accord, » dit Kenma. « Je pense… je pense que tout le monde a assez souffert… Je pense qu’ils méritent une chance de faire leur propres choix. Mais Shouyou… il n’y a rien que _toi_ tu puisses faire. »

« Mais– ! »

« Et, je veux que _toi_ tu sois libre, » dit Kenma, avec plus de force que Hinata l’a jamais entendu utiliser auparavant. « Tu es mon ami, Shouyou, donc je suis égoïste et je ne m’occupe que de toi. S’il-te-plaît ne fais rien de… irréfléchi. »

Hinata fronce les sourcils, même si Kenma ne peut pas le voir.

« Tes parents ont raison. Si tu vas aux Nationales, un des Miracles pourrait te reconnaître. Ils pourraient faire ton ‘coming-out’. »

Hinata déglutit. Il ferme ses yeux et réfléchit à ses options.

On dirait qu’il ne peut pas continuer à jouer au volley.

*

Le matin, il y a une guerre silencieuse.

« J’ai appelé Takeda-sensei et je lui ai dit qu’on ne voulait plus que tu joues au volley, » annonce sa mère. « Pour des raisons de santé. »

Les ongles de Hinata s’enfoncent dans la paume de sa main. « Personne qui me connaît va croire que je suis malade. »

Il n’a jamais été malade de toute sa vie. Un des avantages d’être un super-humain.

« Ils n’ont pas besoin de le croire, ils ont juste besoin de l’accepter, » dit Sawako, sa voix ferme. Hinata est têtu, mais sa mère l’est aussi. Elle a peur que quelqu’un lui prenne son fils, donc elle est déterminée à le garder sain et sauf, même si son fils la déteste à cause de ça.

Hinata ne sait pas comment désobéir – il n’a jamais eu à le faire avant.

Son père avait dit : Il y a des choses plus importantes dans la vie que le volley.

Il pense à sa réponse seulement plus tard ; il aurait voulu y avoir pensé à ce moment-là : _Il y a des choses plus importantes dans la vie que d’être sain et sauf_.

Ils sont en guerre, et Natsu le ressent, même si elle ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Elle sait que sa famille est malheureuse. Elle se presse contre Hinata, attrapant sa main, choisissant inconsciemment le côté de son grand frère.

Kousei a allumé les Infos, et ça le rend malheureux. Ils ont annoncé que la Diète Spéciale va en effet être organisée. Ils vont questionner les soldats de la FSDJ qui ont amené les autres enfants ; ils vont questionner les autres Miracles.

Et qu’est-ce qui va arriver si ça ne se passe pas bien ? Tout le monde au Japon sera en train de regarder et d’écouter les réponses. Qu’est-ce qui va arriver s’ils décident qu’ils n’aiment pas ce qu’ils entendent ? Qu’est-ce qui va arriver s’ils exigent que les Miracles soient arrêtés ?

Kousei regarde son fils, assis à côté de sa fille. Il regarde sa femme, pâle d’inquiétude mais déterminée.

Il pense à déménager en Ecosse.

*

Le reporter interviewe des gens dans la rue à Tokyo sur ce qu’ils pensent des Miracles.

« Je sais pas... » dit une femme. « Ils ont été créés dans un labo… ils peuvent pas vraiment avoir une _âme_ , pas vrai ? Ils sont pas humains... »

« Tu peux éteindre s’il-te-plaît ? » dit sèchement Sawako à son mari.

« Je veux l’entendre, » dit Hinata, têtu.

« Non, tu n’as pas besoin d’entendre ces idioties, » l’informe Sawako. « S’il-te-plaît ramène-moi ton assiette ; il faut que tu te prépares pour l’école. »

Hinata fronce les sourcils en regardant les restes de son déjeuner. Il se lève pour ramener son assiette à sa mère juste au moment où le reporter change pour interviewer des lycéens.

Ça attire l’attention de Hinata, seulement parce que le reporter a dit que c’était l’un des lycées où étudiait un Miracle, mais Hinata ne se souvient pas (de ses recherches de la nuit dernière) lequel de ses anciens camarades va à Seirin.

« Tu penses que c’est quoi leur véritable but d’être dans ton école ? » demande le reporter à un grand garçon agité aux cheveux rouges.

Et puis tout à coup, quelqu’un d’autre est là, debout devant le garçon plus grand, l’air cool et féroce.

« Tout ce que nous avons toujours voulu, c’est d’être libre. »

Hinata lâche l’assiette.

Elle tombe de ses mains, se brisant instantanément à l’impact, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

« Shou-kun ! » réprimande sa mère.

Hinata sent son corps entier devenir froid, comme si on l’avait plongé dans une mer glacée. Il pense que son cœur s’arrête vraiment. Il n’arrive pas à se souvenir de comment parler, comment bouger, comment respirer.

« Shou-kun ? » demande Sawako, l’inquiétude peignant sa voix.

Il se tourne vers sa mère, les yeux écarquillés, comme s’il venait de voir un fantôme.

Il vient de voir un fantôme.

« _C’était Black,_ » dit-il.

« Shouyou ? » questionne Kousei, éteignant la télé et s’approchant de son fils.

Ses parents ne savent pas pourquoi c’est important, parce qu’ils ne lui ont jamais posé de question sur Teiko, et qu’il ne leur a jamais dit.

« Black est _vivant_. »

Ça change _tout_.

*

Parce que si Black est vivant, tant de choses qui n’ont jamais eu de sens sont enfin logiques.

Les autres n’auraient jamais pu s’échapper eux-même. Jamais. Les autres ne pouvaient pas désobéir aux scientifiques de Teiko (même Orange ne pouvait pas. A la fin, ce n’est pas comme s’il s’était échappé tout seul. Il a eu une opportunité et il l’a saisie.) Les autres vivaient dans la peur de la Chambre 101 (tout comme Orange vivait dans la peur de la Chambre 101) et à la fin, ça ne serait jamais venu à l’esprit des autres de chercher l’aide chez les humains.

Mais Black – Black l’aurait fait. Black avait été envoyé à la Chambre 101 encore et encore et il défiait toujours les scientifiques. Black était intelligent, plus intelligent que tout le monde ne le pensait, il aurait pu concevoir un plan d’évasion. Black aurait pu faire n’importe quoi.

Et Black n’était pas dangereux. Ça, Hinata en était certain, même s’il n’avait pas vu son ami depuis six ans. Black ne blesserait jamais personne.

_Tout ce que nous avons toujours voulu, c’est d’être libre._

Black n’aurait pas aidé les autres à s’échapper s’il pensait _qu’ils_ feraient du mal à qui que ce soit.

_Tout ce que nous avons toujours voulu, c’est d’être libre._

Hinata déglutit. Ça signifie que tout ce temps, les autres _étaient_ vraiment juste comme lui. Et même le basket – peut-être qu’ils adoraient le basket comme il adorait le volley. Peut-être qu’ils avaient des parents, comme lui, des gens qui s’inquiétaient pour eux. Peut-être qu’ils avaient des frères et sœurs qui les admiraient ; peut-être qu’ils avaient des coéquipiers qui dépendaient d’eux.

Peut-être qu’ils avaient un Kageyama – un partenaire, quelqu’un à qui ça n’avait pas d’importance qu’ils soient des mutants, et qui voulait rester à leurs côtés.

« Je dois y aller, » dit Hinata. « A l’école. Je dois aller à l’école maintenant, désolé. »

Et il attrape son sac de cours et arrive à la porte, entendant à peine les exclamations de ses parents.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: C’est la conclusion, et les gens qui ont lu ‘Don’t Blink You’ll Miss It’ devraient reconnaître quelques scènes. J’espère que c’est pas grave ! Il n’y en a pas tant que ça et c’est d’un PDV différent, donc ça devrait être lu différemment.

Parfois Kageyama ne voit pas Hinata jusqu’à l’entraînement, donc ça ne lui vient pas à l’esprit que quelque chose n’est pas comme d’habitude aujourd’hui.

_D’habitude,_ ils finissent par déjeuner ensemble, parce que d’habitude ils harcèlent tous les deux Yachi pour du tutorat pendant le déjeuner et ils mangent tous les trois ensemble. Mais parfois Hinata se fait embarquer dans une conversation avec ses camarades de classe et Kageyama n’aime pas être collant.

Donc quand Hinata arrive en retard à l’entraînement (en fait, trois minutes après Kageyama, ce qui ne serait pas ordinairement considéré comme du retard, sauf que c’est totalement inédit pour Hinata) Kageyama se tourne pour voir ce qui ne va pas, et peut-être se vanter si tout va bien et que Hinata est juste en retard.

Mais l’expression sur le visage de Hinata l’arrête ; quelque chose ne va _clairement_ pas.

« Hinata ! » hurle Ukai. « Tu devrais pas être ici. Takeda-sensei m’a dit que tes parents avaient appelé. »

« Quoi ? » exige de savoir Kageyama. Tout Karasuno s’arrête pour regarder l’échange, parce que _quoi_.

« Ouais, » Hinata hoche la tête. « Je sais. Mais mes parents ont tort. Je vais bien. »

« Hinata-kun, si tu ne vas pas bien– » commence Takeda.

« Quoi ? » répète Kageyama.

« Ma mère s’est trompée. Je suis pas malade. »

« _Malade ?_ » s’exclame Nishinoya. « Shouyou, t’es malade ? »

« Je viens de dire que non ! »

« T’as pas l’air malade, » observe Tanaka.

« Je suis pas malade ! Je vais le prouver ! » Hinata n’a vraiment pas l’air malade, même si quelque chose ne va clairement pas.

« Hinata-kun, » dit sévèrement Takeda. « Si tes parents ont une raison pour laquelle ils ne veulent pas que tu joues au volley pour le moment, alors en tant qu’éducateur, je suis obligé de soutenir leur décision– »

« _Quoi ?_ » s’exclame Kageyama.

Hinata lève le menton et se tient droit. Il y a un regard terrifiant dans ses yeux – si Kageyama jouait au volley contre Hinata maintenant, il a l’impression marquante qu’il _perdrait_. Hinata a l’air prêt à se battre contre les dieux.

« Mes parents ne veulent pas que je joue au volley parce que je suis un Miracle. »

Tout Karasuno prend collectivement un temps d’arrêt – il a vraiment dit ça ? Il sait qu’il a dit ça à voix haute ? – sauf Ukai et Takeda, qui froncent les sourcils de confusion.

Ukai éclate de rire. « Ah ah, Hinata, très drôle. »

Et Kageyama tend le bras pour attraper Hinata parce qu’il sait ce qui va se passer, il sait que Hinata va faire, et il veut désespérément l’en empêcher.

Mais il arrive trop tard. Hinata brille en orange et saute. Il se lance dans les airs et se cogne la tête contre le plafond.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » dit Ukai. Takeda s’effondre au sol, fixant le plafond, incrédule.

Hinata descend et Ukai répète juste : « Oh mon Dieu ».

« Shouyou ! Je pensais que tu voulais que personne sache ? » interroge Nishinoya.

« Quelqu’un aurait pu voir, Abruti ! » crie Kageyama. Parce que les cours viennent de finir, il y a toujours plein de gens qui marchent à l’extérieur du gymnase.

« Hinata-kun, quelque chose ne va pas ? » demande Suga.

« Attendez, attendez, » dit Ukai. « Pourquoi aucun de vous n’a l’air surpris ? »

Tout le monde le dévisage.

« _Vous saviez tous ?!_ » bafouille Ukai.

« Tout le monde va bien bientôt savoir, » dit Hinata. « Il va y avoir une Diète Spéciale dans trois jours, pour interviewer les Miracles. Je vais y être. Je vais dire à tout le monde ce que je suis. »

Kageyama attrape Hinata par le col de son t-shirt et le tire vers lui. « _Qu’est-ce que tu viens de dire ?_ »

Hinata le fusille du regard. « Tu m’as entendu ! Je vais me tenir avec les autres Miracles ! J’ai juste pensé que vous devriez le savoir avant que je le fasse ! »

« Hinata, je suis pas sûr que tu y aies bien réfléchi– » commence Daichi avec précaution.

« J’ai bien réfléchi ! J’ai passé toute la journée à y réfléchir ! J’ai jamais autant pensé à quoi que ce soit de ma vie ! »

Kageyama le secoue. « Qu’est-ce que ça va leur faire ? Comment ça va arranger la situation que tu sois là, au juste ? »

« Je sais pas ! » hurle Hinata en retour. « Je dois juste le faire, OK ? »

« Non ! » crie Kageyama. « Tu dois _pas_ le faire ! Putain, comment tu peux être aussi égoïste ? »

Hinata se fige dans ses mains. Et puis il se jette sur Kageyama, le projetant au sol, et le frappant parfaitement au visage.

*

Peu importe combien de fois ça arrive, c’est toujours une surprise quand Hinata l’attaque. Kageyama n’a jamais maîtrisé l’art de ne pas énerver Hinata.

Cette fois il est aussi en colère. Cette fois, il veut se battre, rendre les coups, plaquer Hinata au sol et le faire se soumettre.

« Egoïste ? Tu penses que c’est _égoïste ?_ » hurle Hinata. « Espèce de bâtard, t’as aucune idée– »

Daichi et Asahi soulèvent Hinata de Kageyama et Nishinoya et Tanaka bougent immédiatement pour retenir Kageyama, l’empêcher d’attaquer comme il en a désespérément envie.

« Tous les deux, calmez-vous ! » ordonne Daichi. « Hinata, c’est ta décision, et personne ici n’a le droit de te faire changer d’avis. Mais tu _comprends_ que ça affecte plus que juste toi, pas vrai ? »

Hinata arrête de se débattre. Il s’affaisse dans les bras d’Asahi et acquiesce. « Ouais, je sais. Je suis désolé. C’est pour ça que je devais vous le dire d’abord. Je sais que ça pourrait signifier l’expulsion du tournois. Et je _suis_ désolé, mais je ne fais pas ça pour des raisons égoïstes, je le jure. »

_Non,_ pense Kageyama. _C’est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire._

Mais il n’a jamais maîtrisé l’art de dire à Hinata ce qu’il ressent, non plus. C’est la faute de Kageyama – il sait que c’est sa faute. Il n’a jamais été capable de s’expliquer à personne. La plupart du temps, Hinata _comprend_. D’une façon que personne n’a jamais eu. Hinata et Kageyama parlent le même langage. Mais parfois, parfois ce n’est pas suffisant. Kageyama n’a juste pas les mots.

« S’il-te-plaît, si tu pouvais nous expliquer, » dit Suga avec douceur. « Tu n’as jamais eu l’air d’accorder de l’importance aux autres Miracles avant. Pourquoi tu dois faire ça pour eux ? »

Hinata sert les poings et il tremble comme s’il voulait se battre avec quelqu’un, ou peut-être comme s’il était sur le point de pleurer. Il lève les yeux mais il ne regarde personne en particulier. Il a une expression hantée sur son visage, comme un vétéran de guerre.

« _Trois ans_. »

Tout le monde regarde Hinata. Kageyama jette un coup d’oeil autour de lui et confirme que oui, ce n’est pas que lui. Personne ne comprend ce dont Hinata parle.

Hinata déglutit. « Ils ont été à Teiko _trois ans_ de plus que moi. »

Kageyama veut toujours crier ‘Et alors ?’ parce qu’il n’a aucune idée de pourquoi c’est important. Il sait que les autres sont tous aussi perplexes que lui, donc ce n’est pas que lui. Mais tout le monde reste silencieux, parce que même s’ils ne comprennent pas ce dont Hinata parle, ils comprennent au moins qu’il y a quelque chose de très douloureux derrière ses mots.

« Et peut-être – peut-être qu’il y a rien que j’aurais pu faire, pour les aider, » dit Hinata. « Je comprends ça, vraiment. J’étais juste un gosse. Mais ça serait pas _bien_ , si je suis le seul à pouvoir être libre _maintenant_. Si je suis le seul sain et sauf. Peu importe ce qui leur arrive, ça doit m’arriver à moi aussi. Leur destin et le mien ont besoin d’être le même. »

Kageyama se retourne et sort du gymnase, parce que s’il ne le fait pas, il pourrait frapper Hinata et ça n’aiderait pas du tout la situation.

Il veut hurler encore une fois sur l’autre garçon « Comment tu peux être aussi égoïste ? », il veut le secouer et le _faire_ réaliser.

Parce que peut-être que Hinata est prêt à ce que le monde se retourne contre lui ; peut-être que Hinata est prêt à tomber sur son épée.

Mais Kageyama ne l’est pas. Qu’est-ce qui va se passer s’ils emprisonnent _vraiment_ Hinata dans un établissement du gouvernement, où Kageyama ne pourra jamais le retrouver ? Qu’est-ce que Kageyama est censé faire si _ça,_ ça arrive ? Est-ce que Hinata se fiche _totalement_ des gens qui l’aiment et qui devront le regarder souffrir ?

*

Kageyama n’a aucune idée d’où il va jusqu’à ce qu’il finisse à Aoba Johsei. (Il ne savait même pas que c’était l’endroit où il se dirigeait. Il ne savait pas où ses pieds l’emmenaient. Sauf que maintenant qu’il est là et qu’il y pense, ouais. C’est là où il a besoin d’être.)

Ce n’est pas qu’il pense qu’Oikawa est un meilleur passeur que lui. Il est presque certain qu’Oikawa n’est _pas_ un meilleur passeur. Et ce n’est pas juste qu’Oikawa l’a battu (Kenma l’a aussi battu, pareil pour Akaashi, pareil pour beaucoup de champions de Tokyo) et qu’il le respecte pour ça.

Si ça doit être pour quelque chose, c’est parce que il était une fois, Oikawa était son Senpai, quelqu’un qu’il admirait et qui, il croit, même encore maintenant, _sait_ simplement plus que Kageyama.

C’est ça. Oikawa comprend les choses que Kageyama ne comprend pas. Donc il suppose qu’il est là parce qu’il croit toujours qu’Oikawa sera capable de lui donner des conseils, une sorte de sagesse que Kageyama n’a pas encore obtenue.

« _Tobio-chan ?_ » dit Oikawa quand il voit Kageyama, clairement surpris.

« Qu’est-ce tu fais là, _toi_? » demande Kindaichi, comme si ses poils se hérissaient.

Kageyama l’ignore et concentre entièrement son attention sur Oikawa. « Je dois te parler. Seul. »

Oikawa penche légèrement la tête et sourit. « Bien sûr ! Ça a l’air trop intéressant pour que je manque ça. »

« Oi ! » hurle Iwaizumi. « On a entraînement. »

« Ça va pas être long, Iwa-chan ! » chante Oikawa. « Viens, Tobio-chan, mais ça a intérêt à être intéressant. »

*

Kageyama suit Oikawa vers un endroit reculé, se demandant ce qu’il essaye de demander au juste.

« Eh bien ? Est-ce que c’est encore par rapport à Chibichan ? » questionne Oikawa.

« Oui, » dit Kageyama.

« _Vraiment_ , Tobio-chan, tu peux pas juste revenir en courant dans mes jupons à chaque fois que tu as un problème ! Eh bien, tu connais mon prix ! Si tu veux mon conseil, tu dois incliner ta tête– »

Kageyama se met à quatre pattes, dogeza style, et s’incline ; « S’il-te-plaît, s’il-te-plaît, j’ai besoin de ton aide. »

Les secondes passent, et Oikawa n’a toujours rien dit. Kageyama se demande s’il prend une autre photo. Il lève la tête pour voir si Oikawa est attentif.

Oikawa n’est pas en train de prendre une photo. Il a un air bizarre sur son visage. Pour une fois, il ne sourit pas de son triomphe sur Kageyama. Oikawa a l’air très sérieux et il dit : « Tobio, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

Kageyama baisse les yeux. Ses mains tremblent. « Hinata – Hinata va faire quelque chose de très stupide. Et je peux pas l’arrêter, je sais que je peux pas l’arrêter. Mais – il pourrait être _blessé_. Ou – ou quelque chose de pire. Je sais pas comme _l’aider_. »

Il y a un autre silence. Puis : « Lève-toi, » dit Oikawa d’un ton bourru. « Tu ferais mieux de tout m’expliquer. Je vais envoyer un message à Iwa-chan pour lui dire que j’ai menti, que ça va prendre longtemps après tout. »

*

Oikawa, étrangement, prend la nouvelle de l’identité secrète de mutant de Hinata avec beaucoup de grâce. (Kageyama ne pense pas que c’est trahir le secret de Hinata ; si Hinata va le dire au monde, ce n’est pas vraiment d’important qui est au courant à ce stade). Oikawa hausse un sourcil à la révélation mais à part ça il a l’air très nonchalant quand Kageyama explique le reste de la situation.

« Bordel, Tobio-chan, » dit Oikawa après que Kageyama ait terminé. « Ils ne vont _pas_ l’enfermer. »

« Vraiment ? » dit Kageyama, l’espoir apaisant un peu de la tension qu’il porte à l’intérieur de lui. Pour une certaine raison, si Oikawa le dit, alors Kageyama pense que ça doit être vrai.

« Il a des amis et une famille. Le gouvernement japonais n’emprisonnerait jamais un lycéen de Première Année dans ce genre de situation sans aucune raison. Ça ferait trop de mauvaise presse. »

« Oh, » dit Kageyama, relâchant doucement un souffle qu’il n’avait pas conscience de retenir.

« Au pire, il ne pourra plus jouer au volley, mais ils– »

« Mais c’est encore pire ! » lâche Kageyama, son anxiété revenant avec force.

Oikawa s’arrête et envoie un regard irrité à Kageyama. « OK, toi et moi, on va avoir une petite discussion sur tes priorités– »

« Je veux dire, je sais que c’est pas _pire_ , » dit Kageyama en froncement grandement les sourcils. « Mais c’est tout aussi _mauvais._ »

L’expression d’Oikawa dit clairement qu’il questionne toujours sur ses priorités, donc Kageyama serre les poings et il essaye d’expliquer. « Hinata – Hinata est comme moi. Il a _besoin_ du volley. C’est la chose la plus importante. S’ils lui disent qu’il ne peut plus jouer, eh bah… ça serait comme le mettre en prison, OK ? Peut-être qu’il serait vivant, mais il ne serait pas _libre_. »

« S’il prend la décision de faire son propre ‘coming-out’ maintenant, alors, clairement, il y _a_ des choses plus importantes pour lui que le volley. »

« Je sais, je sais, » essaye Kageyama avec difficulté. Il y pense encore une fois, à quel point il est content de ne pas être allé à Aoba Johsei avec le reste de ses anciens équipiers. Encore une fois, il fait face au problème de ne pas avoir les mots pour s’expliquer – il ne connaît pas le code qui le ferait être compris. (Hinata comprend mal Kageyama parfois, mais il comprend toujours, toujours les choses importantes.) « Mais c’est justement ça – Hinata se sacrifie pour ça. Et il le sait. Il va détruire son bonheur et je peux pas juste me tenir là et _ne rien faire_ pendant qu’il se détruit lui-même. »

« Hmmm, » médite Oikawa. Il réfléchit à la situation, et Kageyama pense qu’Oikawa est probablement en train d’intégrer plein de choses différentes en même temps.

« Juste pour qu’on soit clairs, _toi_ tu n’es pas un mutant, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Quoi ? Non. » Kageyama se demande pourquoi les gens n’arrêtent pas de lui demander ça.

« D’accord, » acquiesce Oikawa, l’air satisfait. « Je peux pas dire que je comprends complètement pourquoi c’est si important pour toi. Mais en même temps, peut-être que je le comprend. » Il incline légèrement la tête et regarde son ancien kouhai. Kageyama a encore une fois l’impression qu’Oikawa comprend plus que ce qu’il ne dit. « Mais j’ai une idée. »

« Vraiment ? » dit Kageyama.

« Tobio-chan, tu devrais avoir appris _depuis le temps_ que le volley n’est pas un sport où juste _une seule_ personne douée dans une équipe peut faire une différence quand on parle de gagner un match. »

Kageyama fronce les sourcils. « En quoi ce bordel a à voir avec quoi que ce soit ? »

Oikawa tapote sa tête. « Toujours aussi inutile ; je suis en train de te dire une vérité universelle sur le volley. Quelque chose en quoi je suis prêt à parier que tous les joueurs du Japon croient. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par _ça_ ? »

Oikawa lève les yeux au ciel. « Je veux dire qu’on a beaucoup de coups de fil à passer. Et par ‘on’ je veux dire moi, puisque tout le monde sait que tu vas pas du tout être utile. »

« Hey ! » Kageyama n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il se passe, mais il sait qu’il vient de se faire insulter.

Il pense aussi qu’il vient peut-être d’être sauvé. Donc il laisse passer l’insulte.

*

C’est après les cours que Kenma reçoit le message le plus terrifiant de toute sa vie.

Il est allongé sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de Kuroo, jouant à un jeu pendant que Kuroo regarde la télé. Quand son portable lui dit qu’il a un message de Hinata il fait pause pour le lire.

_Je vais aller à la Diète Spéciale. Je vais dire à tout le monde ce que je suis._

Kenma s’assoit, ce qui force Kuroo à éteindre la télé et à le regarder avec inquiétude.

Kenma ferme les yeux. Il a regardé les Infos avec beaucoup d’anxiété ces derniers temps. Tout le mouvement ‘anti-Miracle’ qui s’est répandu le rend malade. Il avait espéré que Hinata ferait profil bas. Quand Hinata l’a appelé la nuit dernière, il a espéré avoir convaincu Hinata d’attendre que ça passe.

Il ouvre les yeux et voit le visage inquiet de Kuroo.

Et il sait que lui aussi, il s’est caché depuis trop longtemps.

« Kuroo. Je dois te dire quelque chose, sur moi et Shouyou. »

Kuroo a l’air complètement dévasté avant que Kenma dise quoi que ce soit, et Kenma pense à de quoi cette phrase pourrait avoir l’air pour son petit-ami et il fronce les sourcils. « Idiot. Pas _ça_. C’est sur mon père. »

« Ton père ? » dit Kuroo, ne pouvant cacher sa surprise.

« Ouais. » Kenma baisse les yeux. Il ne peut pas croiser le regard de Kuroo et il agrippe son téléphone si fort que ça fait mal. « Mon père était un monstre, Kuroo. »

« Kenma, » réprimande Kuroo. « Quelqu’un t’a dit quelque chose ? Tu sais– »

« Non, » coupe Kenma. « Tu dois écouter. Mon père a fait des choses terribles. »

Et Kuroo écoute.

*

Quand Kenma arrête de parler il réalise qu’il est en train de pleurer. Il essuie sa morve avec sa manche et se frotte les yeux.

Les bras de Kuroo l’encerclent et le tirent vers le corps de Kuroo, vers la chaleur de Kuroo.

« Idiot. Espèce d’idiot. Depuis combien de temps tu vis avec ça tout seul ? » dit Kuroo dans les cheveux de Kenma.

« Depuis quelques temps, » dit Kenma, étouffé dans le t-shirt de Kuroo. Il met de la morve et des larmes sur Kuroo, mais les amis d’enfance de long terme devenus petits-amis sont faits pour ça.

« T’aurais pu me le dire. »

« Je sais. Je pouvais juste pas– le dire à voix haute. »

Kuroo recule pour pouvoir regarder la visage de Kenma. Il y a une expression grave et létale sur son visage. « Est-ce qu’il t’a déjà fait du mal à _toi_? »

Kenma secoue la tête et Kuroo se détend un peu. « Non. C’était un bon père. Je– je l’aime toujours. »

L’aura létale autour de Kuroo se dissipe puis il fronce les sourcils. « Qu’est-ce que ça a à voir avec le Chibi de Karasuno ? »

Kenma soupire. « Ouais. J’y viens... »

*

Kuroo n’a pas l’air de pouvoir dépasser l’idée que Hinata est un Miracle. « Ce _chibi ?_ #10 de Karasuno, Hinata Shouyou ? Ce mec ? »

« Oui, Kuroo, » dit Kenma, pour la millionième fois. « Hinata Shouyou, #10 de Karasuno. C’est un Miracle. »

« Tu es _sûr_? »

« Oui, Kuroo. »

« Pas le passeur de Première Année ? »

« Non. Je veux dire. Pas que je sache. »

« Euh, » dit Kuroo. Il y réfléchit. Puis, sans transition, il dit : « Juste pour futur référence, Kenma, ‘Je dois te dire quelque chose sur moi et Shouyou’ n’est _pas_ une bonne façon de commencer une conversation avec ton copain. »

« Je sais, je suis désolé. Mais t’es quand même un idiot. »

« Pas faux, » Kuroo regarde Kenma avec une concentration délibérée. « Donc ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

Kenma fronce les sourcils. « Il y a rien que je _peux_ faire. J’aurais juste – j’aurais juste voulu qu’il y ait _quelque chose_. Je n’aime pas le fait que le public pense soudainement que les Miracles sont dangereux. Je ne veux pas qu’ils soient enfermés à nouveau, aucun d’eux. Mais je ne veux surtout pas que _Shouyou_ souffre encore à cause des pêchés de mon père. »

« Non, t’as raison. Tu devrais pas souffrir non plus. » Kuroo sort son portable et commence à taper furieusement.

« Euh… t’envoies un message à qui ? »

« A l’équipe. Et à Bokuto. Et à Daichi. »

« Euh… Pourquoi ? »

« Fais-moi confiance, » sourit Kuroo à pleines dents.

Et Kenma lui fait confiance.

*

La nuit avant celle où la Diète est censée se dérouler, Hinata se montre à l’improviste sur le pas de la porte de Kageyama. Ils ne se sont pas vraiment parlé depuis ce jour-là ; Hinata n’est pas venu à l’entraînement et ils n’étudient plus ensemble. Ils se retrouvent dans le jardin de devant, au moment où Kageyama ferme la porte derrière lui. Il dévisage Hinata, se demandant si c’est une hallucination.

« Je vais bientôt partir pour Tokyo, » annonce Hinata sur le pas de la porte de Kageyama. « J’ai dit à mes parents que je partais étudier chez toi. »

« Alors pourquoi tu es vraiment là ? » demande Kageyama, fronçant des sourcils encore plus.

Hinata hausse les épaules. « Je suppose que je voulais juste dire au-revoir. »

Kageyama fait de son mieux pour rester immobile. _Ne lui crie pas dessus_ , se dit-il. _Ne le frappe pas et ne lui crie pas dessus._

« Tu peux juste... » Kageyama déglutit, réalisant que sa voix sonne toujours plus en colère qu’il ne le souhaite. « Juste… Pourquoi ? »

Hinata sourit tristement, pour une fois comprenant vraiment ce que Kageyama essayait de dire. « Black est vivant. »

« Ton ami ? » demande Kageyama. Hinata acquiesce. Kageyama se tait et se sent malade. _Il est si important pour toi ? Il mérite que tu abandonnes tout ce que tu as ? Que tu abandonnes le volley ? Que tu m’abandonnes_ moi _?_

C’est fou d’être jaloux de quelqu’un qu’il n’a jamais rencontré, quelqu’un à qui Hinata n’a pas parlé depuis six ans.

Et pourtant il l’est.

« Ça change vraiment les choses ? »

« Ça change tout, » dit simplement Hinata. « Je me suis toujours demandé, tu sais ? Si peut-être les Miracles étaient _vraiment_ dangereux. Mais si Black est là dehors, alors je suis certain qu’ils ne sont une menace pour personne. »

Kageyama se sent misérable et perdu parce qu’il n’a aucune idée de ce dont Hinata parle.

« Hey, Kageyama ? » Kageyama se tourne pour rendre le regard de Hinata et il est pris par surprise par les lèvres de Hinata sur les siennes. Le baiser est rapide et furieux et Hinata s’écarte en souriant. « Merci le volley. Je voulais juste – que tu saches que ça signifiait beaucoup pour moi. »

Kageyama attrape le visage de Hinata et l’embrasse encore, attaquant pratiquement l’autre garçon avec ses lèvres. Ils s’agrippent furieusement, désespérément l’un à l’autre et aucun d’eux ne réfléchit au fait qu’ils se tiennent devant la maison de Kageyama où n’importe qui pourrait les voir. Kageyama mord les lèvres de Hinata quand il s’écarte. « T’es tellement un abruti. Je te déteste tellement. Comment oses-tu. » Comment _ose_ Hinata venir ici pour dire au-revoir ?

Kageyama attrape la main de Hinata et tire. « Aller. On s’en va. »

« Eh ? » dit Hinata clignant des paupières de confusion. « On va où ? »

« Karasuno. Il y a un bus qui nous attend. »

« Quoi ? »

Kageyama arrête de tirer et baisse les yeux vers Hinata. « On vient avec toi. »

« On ? » dit Hinata, ne comprenant toujours pas.

« _Karasuno_ , t’écoutais pas ? Aller, Abruti. On est en retard. J’étais censé aller te chercher. »

*

Hinata dévisage la foule qui les attend devant Karasuno dans un émerveillement abruti. Il regarde Kageyama en quête d’une explication et Kageyama se sent fière de son coup ; même si, techniquement, c’était l’idée d’Oikawa.

« J’ai entendu dire que Chibichan est un mutant, » dit Oikawa alors qu’il s’approche avec un sourire de requin.

« Euh… » dit intelligemment Hinata.

« Tu peux vraiment voler ? » demande Moniwa de Date Tech.

« Non, je peux seulement sauter haut, » dit automatique Hinata.

« Quoi ? C’est décevant, » dit le Capitain de Johzenji. « On peut le voir ? »

Hinata fronce les sourcils. « Qu’est-ce que vous _faites_ tous là ? »

« On est là pour toi, » dit Daichi, en laissant tomber une main sur son épaule. « Si tu vas à la Diète, on est là pour assurer tes arrières. »

Hinata continue de dévisager la foule.

C’est pas juste l’équipe de Karasuno au complet – c’est toutes les personnes contre lesquelles ils ont jamais joué dans la Préfecture de Miyagi : Aoba Johsei, Wakutani Sud, Date Tech, Tokonmi, Kakugawa, Johzenji, Ougiminami. Chaque école vient avec un bus pour les emmener à Tokyo, où la Diète Spéciale va se tenir dans l’après-midi. Hinata dévisage et dévisage comme s’il ne savait pas qu’autant de personnes existaient. Ses yeux sont écarquillés et il a l’air sinistrement silencieux, comme si ses mots avaient été bloqués par le choc.

« Oh aller, #10 ! » hurle quelqu’un d’Ougiminami. « On veut te voir voler ! »

Et puis Hinata sourit de toutes ses dents. Il brille en orange et il saute.

Ce n’est pas voler. Hinata l’a expliqué, encore et encore.

Mais c’est quand même l’une des choses les plus incroyables que Kageyama ait jamais vues.

*

C’est un long trajet en bus. Ils partent de nuit et Hinata s’assoit à côté de Kageyama.

« Merci, » dit Hinata.

« C’était l’idée d’Oikawa, » grogne Kageyama.

« Quand même. Merci. »

Ils se tiennent la mains. Il fait noir, et la majorité de Karasuno est endormie. Il y a toujours eu une limite quand ils sont avec les autres – qui ils sont en tant que passeur et attaquant est généralement séparé de qui ils sont en tant que couple. (Si ‘couple’ est même le bon mot. Kageyama n’est toujours pas sûr de _ce_ qu’ils sont.)

Il fait noir, et leurs mains sont basses entre eux, et personne ne pourrait vraiment voir sauf si quelqu’un se tenait au dessus d’eux.

Mais Kageyama pense que peut-être ça n’a pas d’importance si des gens les voient, maintenant.

*

« Il y a une surprise qui t’attend quand on arrive à Tokyo, » a dit Daichi. Et quand les bus s’arrêtent Kageyama peut les voir en train d’attendre : Nekoma, Fukurodani, Ubugawa et Shinzen, le Groupe de l’Académie de Fukurodani de la Région de Kanto.

« Kenma ! » crie Hinata. Il court jusqu’au passeur de Nekoma. Hinata n’a en fait pas vraiment l’air si heureux de le voir.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? » demande Kenma.

« Je suis presque sûr que non, » admet Hinata. « Mais je dois le faire. Mais Kenma – _toi_ tu n’as pas à être ici ! »

« Je sais. Mais c’est quelque chose que je dois faire, moi aussi, » Kenma sourit faiblement et c’est seulement là que Kageyama fait le rapprochement avec ‘Kozume’. Il se souvient d’un Kozume Yuuta, emprisonné pour ce qu’il a fait à Teiko.

« Assez parlé ! Chibi, tu peux voler ? Je veux te voir voler ! » hurle Bokuto.

« Je peux sauter ! » répond Hinata en hurlant aussi.

« On a pas de temps pour ça, on va être en retard à la Diète, » dit Suga.

« Awww, » boude Bokuto.

Hinata sourit simplement et brille en orange.

« C’est si génial ! » hurle Bokuto, après que Hinata soit revenu au sol. « Fais-le encore ! »

« Bokuto-san, nous sommes pressés par le temps, » dit Akaashi.

« Tu peux porter des gens ? Tu peux me porter moi ? »

« _Bokuto_. »

Et les joueurs de volley rigolent, en plein rush d’émerveillement et d’excitation. Parce que Hinata est incroyable, un miracle sur terre, et tout le monde, tout le monde veut jouer au volley avec lui.

« Les gars, la Diète commence, » dit Kenma. « On va être en retard. »

*

Ils sont en retard.

Ce n’est pas facile de coordonner douze équipes lycéennes de volley différentes et de réussir à les emmener toutes au hall où est organisée la Diète. Il y a aussi une foule énorme devant le bâtiment et ils doivent forcer leur passage vers l’avant.

Nishinoya, Tanaka et Yamamoto de Nekoma sont tout devant avec des cornes de brume et hurlant : « Libérez le passage ! Libérez le passage ! Des Joueurs de Volley VIP qui arrivent ! Libérez le passage ! »

(Kageyama ne sait pas vraiment où ils ont trouvé des cornes de brume. C’est assez surprenant pour que les enfants libèrent en effet le passage.

Kenma regarde un live de la Diète sur son portable depuis qu’elle a commencé. Ce qui s’y passe ne rend pas le passeur heureux. Il a l’air de plus en plus angoissé, ce qui rend Kageyama de plus en plus angoissé.

« Vous ne pouvez pas entrer, » disent les gardes à l’entrée quand ils atteignent le bâtiment. « La Diète a déjà commencé. »

« Je dois entrer ! » hurle Hinata. « Ça me concerne aussi ! »

« Jeune homme, je doute que ton opinion soit nécessaire pour la suite des événements. »

Hinata brille en orange. « Vous voulez parier ? »

*

Ils font irruption dans la pièce, Hinata à leur tête.

« Qui es-tu ? » exige de savoir la personne aux commandes.

Hinata plaque bruyamment ses mains sur la rembarre qui sépare ceux qui sont questionnés de ceux qui regardent.

« Je suis Hinata Shouyou. Première Année de Karasuno, Numéro Dix de Volley, avant-centre. Désignation GM-O394, aussi connu comme ‘Orange’. Expérience ratée de Teiko. Et je suis là pour défendre mon humanité. »

La foule éclate dans une confusion générale. Tout le monde a une exclamation surprise ou des doutes qu’ils ont besoin d’exprimer à voix haute et tout le monde parle les uns sur les autres. La personne aux commandes essaye très fort de recapturer leur attention.

Kageyama regarde les autres Miracles. Ils sont tous en train de fixer Hinata, leur choc claire sur leurs visages. Ils ont l’air d’avoir vu un fantôme.

« Jeune homme, tu prétends être un huitième Miracle ? Parce que personne ne nous a informés qu’il y en avait _plus_. »

« Personne n’était au courant. Je me suis échappé de Teiko il y a six ans, et j’ai eu une vie ‘normale’ tout ce temps, sans être une menace pour personne. J’ai vécu avec les humains et j’ai joué au volley avec eux– »

« Dans des matchs _officiels_ ? Contre des étudiants normaux ? » La personne aux commandes se jette sur ce morceaux d’information et Kageyama cille. Il n’est pas le seul dans l’équipe de Karasuno : c’est ce dont ils avaient tous peur – que les gens aux commandes déclarent Hinata inapte à jouer les matchs.

« Ça ne m’a pas donné les avantages que vous pensez ! » dit Hinata avec force, comme il leur a dit à tous, encore et encore.

« Oh ouais, Hinata est nul au volley, » ajoute Tsukishima. « Ses services et ses réceptions puent, il sait pas vraiment bloquer si bien que ça, et même ses attaques sont– »

« Oi ! Tsukishima ! » L’outrage de Hinata le fait momentanément dérailler de sa tâche.

« J’essaye juste de t’aider, » répond Tsukishima avec un rictus.

« Aide-moi un peu _moins !_ »

La foule glousse devant l’échange, presque nerveusement. Ils ont l’air perdu d’à quel point l’interaction a l’air normal. Une tension qui était dans la pièce commence à disparaître.

Oikawa prend cette opportunité pour faire un pas en avant et s’adresser à la foule : « Tous ceux qui ont joué contre Chibi-chan vont vous dire que Karasuno est une équipe forte, mais pas surhumaine. Et tous ceux qui ont jamais joué contre Karasuno sont là pour témoigner de ça. » Il fait un geste vers les joueurs de volley autour d’eux. Kageyama est encore une fois impressionné par la capacité d’Oikawa à commander une foule.

« Ce n’est pas la question ici, » dit la personne aux commandes. « Vous dérivez du cœur du problème. »

« Vous pouvez pas enfermer les autres Miracles, » dit Hinata. « Si vous le faîtes, vous devrez m’enfermer aussi. »

Quelque chose se brise à l’intérieur de Kageyama. Une peur intense parcourt son corps et ils sait qu’il ne sait pas bien s’exprimer, il sait qu’il ne sait pas utiliser les mots comme Oikawa le fait, et il n’est certainement pas venu ici aujourd’hui pour parler parce qu’il sait que ça ne ferait qu’empirer les choses. Mais face à la terreur soudaine devant la facilité avec laquelle Hinata dit ‘Vous devrez m’enfermer aussi’ il se retrouve en train de fusiller tout le monde du regard et en train de parler.

« Et si vous enfermez Hinata, vous devrez enfermer tout le monde ici. Parce que Hinata est le plus humain de nous tous. »

« Personne ne va être enfermé, » dit la personne aux commandes avec exaspération, et quelque chose s’apaise à l’intérieur de Kageyama, mais pas de beaucoup. « Nous _essayons_ de trouver si oui ou non ils sont _dangereux_. Et de toute façon, comment on peut savoir que tu es un Miracle ? »

Kageyama et ceux qui se tiennent le plus près de Hinata s’abaissent avant qu’il ne commence à briller.

Hinata atterrit devant la personne aux commandes et le Miracle qui allait se faire interroger. Il jette un regard de défi.

« Alors demandez-moi n’importe quoi. Je vous direz tout ce que vous voulez savoir. »

*

Kageyama ne peut pas s’empêcher d’être émerveillé d’à quel point Hinata apparaît détendu. Hinata bat en retraite devant des joueurs de volley plus forts : il est facilement intimidé et il n’a jamais complètement arrêté d’être une boule de nerfs avant les matchs.

Ça a pris un moment à Kageyama, mais il a fini par réaliser que plus fort l’adversaire, ou plutôt, plus imminent le danger, plus calme Hinata devient. Hinata n’a pas battu en retraite devant Ushijima et aussitôt qu’il a commencé à jouer, toute la peur a disparu.

Maintenant, avec le monde entier qui le regarde, l’enjeu n’a jamais été aussi grand et Hinata est sans peur. Il se tient sur le podium où les interviewers sont censés se tenir et il est prêt à conquérir le monde.

Les différents joueurs de volley se serrent dans les sièges de l’audience. Presque tout le monde trouve une place parmi les joueurs de basket qui sont venus soutenir _leurs_ Miracles.

Karasuno se regroupe avec les joueurs qui portent des survêtements oranges, presque comme si la couleur les avait appelés comme un phare.

« Tu peux t’asseoir ici avec moi, » dit un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris à Kageyama, tapotant la place à côté de lui. Kageyama obtempère, se sentant gêné et compressé à côté d’autant de corps.

« C’est cool d’avoir plus d’alliés, » dit un Troisième Année à Daichi quand il s’assoit à côté de lui. Kageyama est prêt à parier qu’il est le Capitaine de l’équipe de basket – il a une sorte d’aura de ‘Capitaine’.

« Comment notre côté s’en sort ? » demande Daichi alors qu’il s’installe.

« Pas super, » dit le capitaine de basket. « Nos gars paraissent trop effrayants. »

Kageyama replace son regard sur les autres Miracles. Ils sont tous trop grands et musclés et intimidants. Hinata ne leur ressemble pas du tout ; s’il n’avait pas sauté à presque six mètres plus tôt personne n’aurait cru qu’il est comme eux.

Mais les gens ont l’air d’aimer Hinata. Il y a des gens de l’autre côté de la rembarrent qui n’aime pas l’interruption de Hinata, parce que ces gens veulent que les Miracles aient l’air de monstres. C’est là que Kageyama réalise que malgré ce que la personne aux commandes a dit, il y a des gens ici qui _veulent_ emprisonner les Miracles.

Et peu importe les certitudes d’Oikawa, Kageyama se sent malade, parce que qu’est-ce qui va se passer s’ils enferment _vraiment_ Hinata ?

On est censés se tenir au sommet du monde ensemble, pense Kageyama. Il y a toujours tellement de choses qu’on a pas faites, tellement de matchs de volley qu’on doit jouer.

(Ils n’ont toujours pas couché ensemble. Comparé au volley qu’ils n’ont pas encore joué, c’est un problème mineur, mais Kageyama y pense et range ça sous l’étiquette ‘Choses à faire avec Hinata’ juste après battre Shiratorizawa et gagner les Nationales.)

Il ne sait pas ce qu’il va faire s’ils emmènent Hinata loin de lui.

Le visage de l’interviewer se durcit, et elle a l’air d’être prête à trancher la gorge de quelqu’un. Avec la voix la plus basse qu’on puisse imaginer, elle demande : « Hinata-kun, réponds-moi une bonne fois pour toute : est-ce que Teiko vous a entraînés à être des tueurs ? »

Kageyama cligne des paupières, pris de cours par la question. C’est _vraiment_ ce qui est en jeu ? Ils sont vraiment inquiets par des assassins créés dans des labos ? Ça a l’air absurde, comme une légende urbaine. Il se demande comment cette femme peut regarder Hinata et poser la question avec un visage sérieux.

Mais l’attitude de Hinata change. C’est la même aura qu’il a quand il joue un match contre un adversaire vraiment fort : ce comportement dangereux qui surprend les joueurs plus âgés, plus vieux et plus grands que lui.

Ses prochains mots font taire la pièce toute entière.

« Ce que Teiko faisait, c’était de nous blesser encore et encore. »

*

Kageyama pense, pendant une seconde, qu’il a mal entendu. La pièce au complet reste suspendue au fil fragile du silence et de l’incrédulité.

Hinata montre les autres Miracles du doigt et il continue de parler. « Ils électrocutaient Black à chaque fois qu’il souriait ou qu’il pleurait, ils fouettaient Purple quand il ne faisait pas ce qu’ils voulaient, ils ont cassé les jambes de Blue une fois quand il a couru trop loin. » Puis il pose une main sur son cœur et dit : « Ils ont essayé de me tuer et ils m’ont laissé pour mort dans une benne à ordure. »

Kageyama prend une inspiration. A côté de lui, Yachi commence à pleurer.

« Ils nous ont battus et nous ont affamés et nous ont enfermés dans des boîtes minuscules. Vous pouvez pas nous enfermer à nouveau. Vous pouvez pas. »

_C’était un échec, comme moi, donc il est probablement mort maintenant._

_Trois ans. Ils ont été à Teiko trois ans de plus que moi._

_J’étais un Projet raté._

Tellement de fois. Kageyama aurait pu demander, tellement de fois. Mais il ne l’a pas fait. Il ne voulait pas demander.

Il regarde autour de lui pour voir si quelqu’un savait, seulement pour rencontrer les mêmes regards inquisiteurs. Suga et Tanaka sanglotent, comme Yachi. Kiyoko a sa main devant sa bouche, comme si elle allait vomir, ou hurler. Il y a beaucoup de gens qui sanglotent dans la pièce, joueurs de volley, joueurs de basket comme spectateurs quelconques.

Kageyama se concentre sur le visage de Kenma. Le passeur de Nekoma est le seul qui reste passif et sans réaction. Il savait. Il devait savoir.

« Je suis pas un assassin, » dit Hinata. « Je suis un joueur de volley. »

Il y a plus de questions après ça, mais c’est clair pour tout le monde dans la pièce que les adversaires ont perdu.

Après la force qu’est Hinata, personne n’ose suggérer que les Miracles ne sont pas humains.

*

Nishinoya et Tanaka sont les premiers à courir et à sauter sur Hinata après la fin de la Diète. Karasuno descend sur leur avant-centre comme une nuée.

On dirait que tout le monde veut être près de Hinata. Les joueurs de volley, les joueurs de basket, les Miracles – tout le monde encercle Hinata comme s’il était le soleil et que tout le monde voulait briller dans sa lumière.

Kageyama veut être près de Hinata – évidemment qu’il veut être près de Hinata, il veut toujours être près de Hinata – mais il ne sait pas comment l’approcher. Même s’il pouvait avancer à travers la foule, et ça n’a jamais été quelque chose pour laquelle il était doué, il ne sait pas ce qu’il pourrait dire à ce moment. Il veut célébrer avec lui, mais Kageyama n’a jamais su quoi faire pendant une célébration.

Il se sent vidé par sa propre culpabilité et son impression d’inutilité.

Alors qu’il regarde Hinata sourire en grand, rire et acclamer avec tous ceux qui sont venus le soutenir, il pense : _Ils t’ont fait du mal. Je savais pas qu’ils t’avaient fait du mal, et j’aurais dû le savoir. J’aurais dû demander._ Et il ne peut juste pas l’imaginer – il ne peut pas imaginer quelqu’un regarder Hinata et essayer de lui faire du mal. Quel genre de monstres pourrait faire du mal à Hinata ?

Il ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser qu’il n’a pas le droit de célébrer avec Hinata maintenant, pas quand il aurait dû savoir ou demander ou faire ce qu’un humain normal aurait pensé à faire avec–

« Kageyama ! »

La voix de Hinata résonne au dessus des acclamations, et puis le garçon court et saute. Kageyama tend les bras et l’attrape juste au moment où Hinata percute son corps.

Et puis, devant tous les joueurs de volley, les joueurs de basket, les Miracles, les soldats de la FSDJ, et probablement un million de reporter de la télévision en train de retransmettre ça à l’échelle nationale, Hinata embrasse Kageyama à pleine bouche.

« Abruti ! » hurle Kageyama quand ils se séparent, rougissant furieusement.

Hinata sourit juste de toutes ses dents, comme s’il se fichait de tout. « Kageyama, ils vont pas m’enfermer ! Ils vont enfermer personne ! C’est pas génial ! »

Kageyama ressert instinctivement sa prise autour du corps de Hinata.

« Ouais, » dit-il, se relaxant enfin alors que les gens sifflent autour d’eux. « Ouais, c’est plutôt génial. »

Et il pense que peu importe ce qui arrive, il va toujours avoir Hinata, et il va toujours avoir le volley, et aussi longtemps qu’il a ces deux choses, tout va bien se passer.


	7. Une Série d’Epilogues

Epilogue Un

« Woah, t’es minuscule, » dit Purple d’une voix traînante, tapotant Hinata sur la tête. « T’as pas grandi du tout après être parti de Teiko ? »

« J’ai grandi ! » dit Hinata avec force, balayant la main loin de lui.

Les joueurs de volley, les joueurs de basket et les soldats de la FSDJ sont tous dans un parc, célébrant leur victoire avec des pizzas et une série de jeux créés à partir d’un mélange intense entre leurs deux sports.

Hinata continue d’attendre des conséquences. Tout le monde a l’air heureux de comment la Diète a fini, mais Hinata vient juste de faire son coming-out face au monde et il n’a toujours aucune idée de s’il peut toujours jouer au volley. Il est content que lui et les autres Miracles ne vont pas se faire enfermer quelque part dans un établissement secret du gouvernement, mais il ne peut pas être trop excité jusqu’à ce qu’il sache s’il peut toujours jouer au volley.

Quand même. C’est surprenamment cool d’être à nouveau près des Miracles. Sa Génération. Ses frères (et sa sœur) perdus depuis longtemps. Il pensait qu’il n’aurait jamais voulu les revoir, mais il est content de d’être là.

« Encore merci pour ce que tu as fait, Hinata-kun, » dit doucement Black à côté de lui.

Hinata suppose qu’il devrait s’habituer à l’appeler ‘Kuroko Tetsuya’ maintenant. Kuroko est tout aussi silencieux et inexpressif que dans le souvenir de Hinata. Mais il est plus âgé maintenant, avec une tristesse qui l’entoure pendant ce temps de célébration. Hinata pense à ces trois années de plus que lui où Kuroko était à Teiko et à l’horreur inimaginable que ça a dû être. Ces trois années, et les trois années qui ont suivies ont créé une différence que Hinata ne peut même pas commencer à comprendre.

Ils ne sont plus Orange et Black. Ils sont des étrangers qui s’appellent Hinata et Kuroko. Ils vivent dans des préfectures différentes, jouent à des sports différents, et pourraient tout aussi bien vivre dans des mondes différents. Sous des circonstances normales, ces deux mondes ne se seraient jamais rencontrés.

« J’aurais aimé que tu sois venu plus tôt, » dit Kuroko.

Hinata cille. « Je serais venu. Si j’avais su que tu étais vivant, je serais totalement venu. J’ai juste, je sais pas – je pensais juste pas que tu pouvais être vivant. Je suppose que j’ai toujours pensé qu’un autre Projet s’était échappé, avec le reste d’entre eux. Black– »

« Ce n’est pas grave. Je – je comprends. » Kuroko déglutit, et Hinata est soulagé de découvrir qu’il sait toujours quand son ami essaye de ne pas pleurer, même si son attitude inexpressive ne change jamais. « Je suis très heureux que tu sois vivant, Hinata-kun. »

Hinata sourit, parce que ce sentiment est totalement mutuel. Ses yeux se tournent vers l’endroit où Kageyama se tient à côté d’un grand garçon aux cheveux rouges. Hinata se souvient d’avoir vu ce garçon à la télé, le jour où il a découvert que Black était vivant, et il dit : « Hey Bl- Tetsuya, est-ce que c’est ton petit-copain ? »

Kuroko regarde où il pointe du doigt et dit : « Oui. »

« Quoiiii ? » dit Purple. « C’est pas vrai, Kurochin, c’est arrivé quand ? »

« Techniquement, ça n’est pas encore arrivé, » répond simplement Kuroko. « Je ne crois pas que Kagami-kun réalise que nous sortons ensemble. Ça va bientôt changer. »

Hinata éclate de rire parce qu’il comprend aussi un peu ce que c’est. Ses yeux retournent vers Kageyama. Il pense que c’est Kageyama _tout craché_ de se tenir à l’écart lors d’une célébration même quand il a plus le droit que n’importe qui de célébrer. Hinata est content que l’ami de Green traîne Kageyama dans un match de Volley-Basket.

« Hinata-kun, comment _es_ -tu toujours vivant, si ce n’est pas trop indiscret ? »

Hinata grimace et il se tourne pour regarder Kuroko et dit : « C’est une longue histoire. Je te la raconterai plus tard. Parce qu’on va se revoir plein de fois à partir de maintenant, pas vrai ? »

Kuroko cherche son regard et acquiesce. « Oui. C’est exact. »

*

En vérité, Hinata ne sait toujours pas pourquoi il est vivant.

Il sait qu’il ne devrait pas l’être. Il sait que _quelque chose_ doit avoir mal tourné du côté de Teiko. Et il sait que quelque chose ou quelqu’un a dû interférer avec sa mort, sinon il ne se serait jamais réveillé.

Mais il ne sait pas pourquoi et il ne le saura probablement jamais.

Il pense que ce n’est pas grave. Il se peut qu’il ne sache jamais ce qui l’a initialement sauvé, mais il connaît toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il est vivant depuis ce moment.

C’est grâce à Hinata Kousei et Sawako. Grâce à Natsu et grâce au volley. C‘était rencontrer Kageyama et Kenma et rejoindre le club de volley de Karasuno. C’était toutes les personnes qui l’ont jamais aimé ; toutes les personnes qui lui ont jamais montré de la gentillesse. Ces personnes l’ont sauvé, encore et encore, et c’est ça _son_ histoire ; c’est ça qui l’a sauvé et c’est ce pourquoi il est vivant.

C’est l’histoire qu’il racontera à Black quand il le reverra. Une histoire d’amour qui parle de gentillesse et de destin.

*

Epilogue Deux

Quand il rentre à la maison après une longue journée et un trajet de bus encore plus long, Kousei et Sawako l’attendent.

Il se prépare à faire face à leur colère – il sait que c’était lâche de sortir en cachette au milieu de la nuit, de ne pas les prévenir de ce qu’il allait faire.

Il se prépare à faire face à leur colère ou pire, à leur déception, mais à la place ils voient leur fils et l’entourent immédiatement. Ils l’enveloppent, le tirent vers eux ; ils sanglotent dans son épaule et lui disent à quel point ils sont fiers qu’il soit leur fils.

Et Hinata commence lui aussi à pleurer ; il s’autorise enfin à penser à quel point il était terrifié à l’idée de perdre ces personnes.

Il pense à ce que ça leur aurait fait qu’il soit enfermé et il se souvient de la question de Kageyama ‘Comment tu peux être si égoïste ?’ et il comprend enfin. Tellement plus de choses que le volley étaient en jeu et il pleure parce qu’il est content, et reconnaissant, d’être de retour dans les bras de ses parents.

*

Et plus tard, bien plus tard, après une série de tests physiques conduits par des gens à l’air très efficace, Hinata apprend qu’il peut continuer à jouer au volley.

Il reçoit un message de Kuroko le même jour : ils changent même les règles pour les joueurs de basket. Les officiels ont déclaré que les Miracles étaient naturellement doués physiquement et non surnaturellement : ils ne sont pas plus athlétiques que le lycéen moyen prodige en sport.

Hinata partage la nouvelle avec Kageyama et Kageyama sourit de cette manière terrifiante qui lui est propre.

« Donc on peut se tenir au sommet du monde ensemble au final, » dit Kageyama.

« Évidemment ! » dit Hinata.

Il embrasse son petit-copain, son passeur, son partenaire, et pense à quel point la vie peut être miraculeuse.

*

Epilogue Trois

_La femme savait qu’elle avait perdu dès elle lui donna un nom dans sa tête._

_« Vous ne devez_ jamais _leur donner de noms, » leur a dit Dr. Kozume à tous. « Vous ne devez jamais les confondre avec des personnes. Ne faîtes pas d’erreur, ils ne sont qu’un peu supérieurs à la souris ou au mouton que vous utiliseriez ordinairement pour une expérience. »_

_Et c’était facile à l’époque de penser comme ça. Les premiers Projets n’avaient pas vraiment l’air humain, n’étaient pas vraiment normaux. Mais plus ils le faisaient plus ils devenaient meilleurs, et les Projets commencèrent à ressembler beaucoup à des enfants et c’était si facile d’oublier qu’ils n’en étaient pas._

_Ce fut pire après que sa sœur eut un bébé. Elle n’avait elle-même jamais voulu d’enfant ; elle ne pouvait pas supporter les enfants la plupart du temps. Elle était une femme intelligente et elle voulait laisser quelque chose d’autre que juste des enfants derrière elle. Elle pensait que sa sœur était comme elle, jusqu’à ce que le bébé soit né, et tout à coup elle était une Tata et les Projets ressemblaient à des enfants._

_Elle avait demandé à Dr. Kozume une fois, s’il avait des difficultés parfois. Elle avait rencontré son fils à une fête une fois ; un petit garçon solennelle qui avait été timide près d’autant de nouvelles personnes. « Ce n’est pas difficile pour vous, avec un fils de leur âge ? »_

_« C’est grâce à Kenma que ce n’est pas difficile, » avait dit Dr. Kozume. « Kenma est un enfant incroyable, parfait comme seuls des humains nés naturellement peuvent l’être. Je ne pourrais jamais confondre ces Projets avec des enfants quand je les compare à mon fils. »_

_Et c’était étrange, si on considérait qu’il avait mis son propre ADN chez les Oranges Three. Comme elle, comme une douzaine d’autres scientifiques de l’équipe. Elle n’y avait pas réfléchi à deux fois à l’époque – ils avaient besoin d’ADN humain, pourquoi ne pas le prendre chez eux-même ? Ils avaient aussi utilisé de l’ADN animal, donc ça n’avait pas eu l’air de poser un problème – ce n’était pas comme si ces enfants qui n’étaient pas des enfants étaient les_ siens.

_Mais 394, il était différent, différent de tous les autres Projets qu’elle eut jamais vus. Il souriait et riait tout le temps ; il posait des question et se faisait des amis parmi les travailleurs de l’équipe et il n’abandonnait jamais, peu importe ce qu’ils lui faisaient vivre ; même quand ça devint clair qu’il n’atteindrait jamais les standards pour être Réussi, il n’arrêta jamais d’essayer, même quand tellement d’autres Projets abandonnèrent._

_Elle commença à l’appeler ‘Hikari’ dans sa tête parce qu’il était comme la lumière et après ça elle sut qu’elle était niquée._

_Quand ils le marquèrent pour la mort, elle savait qu’elle ne pouvait plus continuer. Kozume voulait le mettre aux ordures ; le tuer et le disséquer pour l’amélioration des futures Projets. Et elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait juste pas._

_Donc elle donna à Kozume une seringue contenant seulement la moitié de la dose nécessaire pour être létale pour les Projets. Elle échangea l’étiquette qui destinait 394 pour ‘dissection’ avec ‘élimination’ pour lui donner une chance. Il pourrait se réveiller et partir. Elle ne savait pas s’il l’avait fait, elle ne savait pas s’il s’était échappé, elle n’avait aucun moyen de vérifier sans soulever de suspicion._

_Et quand un laps de temps suffisant fut passé, elle démissionna._

_Elle déménagea à l’étranger et elle fit tout ce qu’elle put pour oublier Teiko. Elle voyagea à travers le monde pour semer ses pêcher._

_Et quand les sept Projets s’échappèrent (Génération Miracle – c’était toujours la génération Miracle, ils allaient toujours être la Génération qui changeait tout) elle regarda les procès qui suivirent et se demanda quand les autorités viendraient pour elle._

_Pas tout le monde se fit arrêter. Dr. Kozume avait dû être choisi comme bouc-émissaire, il était en charge des Oranges Three et les Oranges Three n’avaient jamais produit de Réussite. C’était comme ça qu’elle sut que ça avait été truqué – seuls les scientifiques en charge de Projets ratés furent persécutés. Les chefs de Oranges Three, des Blacks Four, des Whites Ten – ceux qui n’avaient jamais réussis furent offerts à la persécution comme des agneaux menés à l’abattoir._

_Elle avait attendu que son nom apparaisse, mais ça n’était jamais arrivé. (Encore plus de preuves que ceux aux commandes de Teiko étaient toujours aux commandes. Ils se cachaient, attendant leur heure, mais ils étaient toujours là.)_

_Quand elle rentra enfin au Japon elle trouva un travail dans un établissement à Tokyo (un vrai, cette fois, du côté légal de la loi) et rendit visite à sa sœur pendant les vacances et fit la connaissance de sa nièce._

_Elle regarda la Diète Spéciale – évidemment qu’elle la regarda, comment aurait-elle pu faire autrement ? – et son cœur se brisa. Parce qu’il était là, son Hikari, 394, vivant après tout. (Hinata Shouyou, pensa-t-elle, était un nom parfait pour lui.) Elle commença à pleurer – quelque chose qu’elle n’avait pas fait depuis des décennies._

_Et quand les caméras balayèrent la foule elle vit un visage familier, portant le même survêtement noir que Hinata Shouyou._

_Sa première pensée fut qu’elle s’était_ trompée _. C’était impossible, ça serait_ trop _pour être une coïncidence._

_Elle alla quand même rendre visite à sa sœur, quelques mois après que la controverse se soit calmée._

_Sa sœur était toujours la même ; une femme d’affaire franche et direct. Mais sa nièce avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu’elle l’avait vue ; elle semblait plus confiante._

_Elle parla à sa nièce après le repas, pendant que sa sœur était partie. « Hitoka-chan, tu vas vraiment à l’école avec le nouveau Miracle ? »_

_« Hinata-kun ? » sourit-elle. « Ouais ! Il est dans le club de volley avec moi. »_

_La femme haïssait l’idée de coïncidences, surtout de coïncidences si grandes. « C’est ton ami ? »_

_« Oui ! » Sa nièce baisse la voix. « Tata, tu me promets que tu le diras pas à maman ? »_

_« Naturellement, » répondit-elle, parce que à quoi cela servait d’être une Tante si on ne pouvait pas être une confidente ?_

_« Il m’a sauvé la vie. »_

_« Sérieusement ? Métaphoriquement ou littéralement ? »_

_« Les deux, je suppose. Je me suis retrouvée dans un bâtiment en feu, et il a sauté pour me sauver ! C’était comme un shoujou ! Ou, ou, un manga de super-héros, je suppose. »_

_« Tu l’aimes ? » demanda-t-elle, essayant de calculer mentalement quelle quantité de son ADN était présente chez Hinata Shouyou et si ça serait vraiment considéré comme de l’inceste s’il sortait avec sa nièce._

_Sa nièce devint rouge comme une tomate et bégaya. « Bi – bien sûr que non ! Pas comme ça ! Hinata-kun aime les garçons ! Et moi, euh, pas. »_

_La femme lâcha un rire. « Et c’est comme ça que tu me fais ton coming-out ? Vraiment ? »_

_« Le dis pas à maman, » dit-elle rapidement._

_« Tu penses pas qu’elle approuvera ? »_

_« Non, je veux juste pas lui dire ! Elle va vouloir rencontrer ma copine et j’en mourrais ! »_

_La femme éclata de rire, et elles changèrent de sujet._

_Intérieurement, elle ne pouvait toujours pas accepter la coïncidence. Que le garçon qui était la chose la plus proche qu’elle avait d’un fils rencontrerait la fille qui était la chose la plus proche qu’elle avait d’une fille. Non, plus que ça. Que le garçon qu’elle avait sauvé grandirait pour sauver sa nièce._

_Elle était une scientifique, et elle ne croyait pas au destin._

_Mais pour une brève seconde, elle fut sûre que ça existait. Une force plus grande que les scientifiques de Teiko pourraient jamais imaginer à l’œuvre._

_Elle n’était pas prête à rencontrer le garçon ; peut-être qu’elle ne le serait jamais._

_Un jour elle devra répondre de ses pêchés._

_Elle laissera le destin choisir quand._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: Merci à tout le monde qui a laissé des commentaires et des kudos ! Et merci à tout le monde qui a lu jusqu’à la fin. Je suis si reconnaissante que les gens aiment mes histoires, et vous êtes les meilleurs.
> 
> NdT: Merci d'avoir lu cette traduction ! J'espère que vous avez aimé le PDV de Hinata. La série n'est pas terminée ! Je vais commencer à publier la prochaine histoire samedi prochain, donc abonnez-vous à la série si vous voulez lire la suite :)

**Author's Note:**

> NdA : Je suis vraiment mauvaise pour juger ce qui est considéré comme ‘contenu mature’ donc j’ai l’habitude de mettre le rating de mes histoires comme ‘mature’ juste au cas où, mais je ne pense franchement pas que cette histoire devrait être plus que PG-13 en termes de contenu. Si vous avez lu ‘Don’t Blink You’ll Miss It’ alors vous connaissez déjà les éléments les plus sombres, et cette histoire est en fait (en général) plus légère que l’autre. 
> 
> Mais si vous n’avez pas lu l’autre, je vais dire que cette histoire contient des références à des abus (et morts) psychologiques/physiques d’enfants, même si je ne pense pas que ce soit jamais ‘graphique’ et c’est assez le reflet de ce qu’il y a dans la série Dark Angel. 
> 
> En fait, le premier chapitre (les scènes d’ouverture) sont probablement les plus sombres de l’histoire, donc si elles ne vous dérangent pas, rien d’autre ne devrait vous gêner. Mais les scènes d’ouverture peuvent être dérangeantes. Je dis juste ça. 
> 
> En tout cas, merci tellement pour lire ! Les kudos et les commentaires me réchauffent toujours le cœur. Et si vous voulez un jour parler de l’anime, je suis à umisabaku.tumblr.com 
> 
> Encore une fois, j’espère que vous aimerez ! =) Désolée de parler autant dans les notes de fin.


End file.
